Life, or something like it
by Sxkitn
Summary: When the gorgeous doctor who was in charge of her internship is transferred to her hospital Bella searches him out, only to come face to face with his God like son. The chemistry is undeniable, but is it enough when life gets in the way? now complete...
1. The meeting

The meeting

BELLA POV

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked quietly as I peaked my head into the labor room door. I knew my face was a bright shade of pink.

I saw him standing next to the window with a pink bundle in his arms. "Yes." I heard a soft coo answer coming from him.

"I am so sorry to bother you." I was so ashamed of myself. But I couldn't help myself. I was so excited Last week when I heard that he was being transfer to my hospital. To make it even better that he was here today of all days when I needed his expertise the most. I had to ask him a few questions about my latest patient. She was due any time now and was having so many complications and unknown blood loss; I was just at a loss of what to do. "But Susie said you would be here. And I really need your professional advice." I finished keeping my post at the door, not wanting to barge into the room anymore than I already was.

"Why do I know that voice?" He said quietly as he lifted his head from the bundle in his arms looking me straight in the eyes. "Isabella Swan.. Is that really you? I haven't seen you for what now 2 years." He was walking back to the middle of the room as he was talking, and was gone out of my sight by the curtain behind the door. I smiled my brightest smile and blushed even more, thank God for this awful green privacy curtain. Carlisle Cullen was still the most spectacular man I have ever set my eyes on. And it made my stomach do flip flops that he even remembered me out of all the other interns he has worked with in the last 2 years. "Alice, here is my granddaughter, you better be careful, I am intrusting her to you." I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yes Dad, I will be sure to treat her like the little piece of crystal that she is." I heard a sarcastic little voice say, and then a gasp. I was so worried that I flew into the room, my doctoral instincts kicking in with a little bit of curiosity mixed in. I saw the… well I guess prettiest little woman sitting in the bed holding the baby this time. She was so tiny, bright green eyes, alabaster color skin with the glow of a loving mother, and she had the cutest hair cut I have ever seen, he pitch black hair was cut in a short boyish cut that spiked in every direction, probably due to natural curl. Some girls have all the luck, I'm here stuck with dull brown hair that was as straight as a stick, and she sits there just out of child birth looking like a beautiful little pixie. "Jasper, that's it. Let's name her Crystal..." she closed her tiny green eyes as if she were thinking. "Crystal Rose Hale. What do you think Jazz?" She asked looking at, I am guessing, her husband. He was a tall, slight built man with wavy blond hair and penetrating blue eyes.

"I love it Darlin', and you know that Rosalie is going to go ballistic, she will be in heaven." He said with a deep southern drawl, he was staring her in the eyes and looking at her like she was the only woman on the planet, right before he bent down and kissed her and his new daughter on the foreheads.

I felt like I was intruding on a family moment, and tried to back out of the room without getting caught. "Isabella, come here and meet my brand new Granddaughter, Crystal Rose." Dr. Cullen chimed with pride in his voice, as he held his hand out to me. I took a deep breath and walked up to the happy couple. "Alice, Jasper and Crystal, This is Dr. Isabella Swan, She was one of the most intelligent and aspiring interns that I have ever had the luck to work with." There I go again blushing like a little school girl.

"You are being way to nice, don't you remember how many times I ended up on the floor when I was trying to run and get something that you have asked for." I laughed at myself; I was the biggest cults in the world. "Hello Alice and Jasper it is so great to meet you." I extended my hand to Jasper. "And congratulations on the bundle of joy, she is so beautiful." I said as I got my first look at baby Crystal.

"Thank you Dr. Swan." Alice said with pride in her voice that could only come from a mother.

'It's Bella." I said right before I heard the door slam open, and heard a voice that I knew I would never be able to, or even want to forget.

EDWARD POV

"Where is she…? Where is the most beautiful baby in the world?" I called as I burst into the room; the balloons were abstracting my view, and I got caught in the damn green curtain. "You knew I was coming, why you had to put this dang curtain in the way I will never know." I said in a joking tone, as I throw the curtain to the side, put the balloons down by the couch, pushed Jasper put of the way and made my way to the bed where Alice was sitting with my new baby niece in her loving arms. I could see the love dripping off her as she was looking at the baby; I knew the moment she told me she was having a baby that she was going to make a great mom, and now looking at the love in her eyes just proved my assumption. "Hello my beautiful sister, how are you feeling?" I asked as I dropped a kiss on her check, but never moved my eyes form my niece's face. She was about so answer and I cut her off." Ok you know I really don't care, just hand over my niece." I smiled as I saw the anger hit her eyes and then melt when she handed me her daughter. I could hear Jasper trying to hide a laugh to my right.

"Crystal, this is your annoying uncle Edward. But you can call him Eddie." Alice said with a ting of laughter in her voice.

"You know I hate that nick name, you will just have to find another one." I tried to look angry, but how could you when you held an angle in your arms. I lowered my head to Crystal's ear and whispered. "But for you I might just allow it." I took in a deep breath to get the full effect of her baby sent, and kissed the top of her head. When I looked up I was taken aback by a pair of chocolate brown eyes watching me. _WOW, Look at those eyes, you could lose yourself in them._ I thought as I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I stood up straight and walked back to Alice. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked, I wonder if this brown eye woman was Alice's doctor. I mean she had on the non to flattering green scrubs that most of the doctors I have seen in this hospital wear. But on her they looked great. She had curves in all the right places, and this amazingly silky brown hair hanging from a messy ponytail to the middle of the back, with wisps of unruly hair framing her heart shaped face. I looked down at her hands and didn't see a ring on any of her fingers. _You know better than that Edward, most doctors don't wear rings when they are at work._

"Edward, this is Dr. Isabella Swan. She was one of my interns at Emanuel around 2 years ago." Dr. Cullen introduced us, as she brought her hand out to shake mine.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Swan." I said with a smile on my face as I extended my hand to hers. Her hand was so small and soft as she dropped it into my hand. We looked into each other's eyes and I became completely lost. I knew I was making small little circles on the top of her hand but I just couldn't help myself. She was so soft, most of the doctors that my father has introduced me to have such dry hands that I always want to offer the hand lotion, but this one.. Isabella Swan.. Her hands were so soft, I wonder if the rest of her was this silky soft. _Ok now Edward, get your mind out of the gutter, she may be a married women, or even have a boyfriend. A boyfriend I could handle; people break up all the time, a husband is a little more permanent. _I knew a smile sweep across my face at that thought.

"As I was telling your sister,,,,, I prefer Bell. It's nice to meet you too, Edward." She stammered as she turned to look at my father. "I am still so sorry Dr. Cullen but I do have an important case that I just can't figure out and I know it is right down your isle." She smiled at my father, with a slight bit if embarrassment in her voice.

"Oh yes. Well let's go take a look shall we." My father said as he dropped down and placed a kiss on the top of Crystals head. "Grandpa will be right back, I promise." He said with a smile on his face. "Tell your mother when she gets back where I went, will you Edward?"He asked before he left to room right behind Bella.

"Yeah dad no problem." I said as I turned back to see Alice and Jasper looking at me with the biggest smiles on their faces. "She is the most beautiful angle in the world." I said as I handed Crystal to Jasper, setting my hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

'So do you mean Crystal or our dear Dr. Isabella Swan?" Jasper said in a coy voice. I wanted to just punch that sly look off his face, but Alice would kill me if I laid one hand one her husband, so I just gave my hand a little more purser on his shoulder. I could hear Alice's laugh and then had to laugh myself, I guess I still couldn't hide my feelings to well from them.

"Would I get hit to hard if I said both?" I winced when I saw Alice's hand reach out to slap my arm. _Ok well I deserve that._ I thought to myself.


	2. the dinner party

The dinner party

Bella POV

"Ok Bella get a hold of yourself, it's only a dinner party" I said as I laid my head onto my steering wheel of my brand new 09' Mustang GT. I still don't know how I let Jacob talk me into a new sports car. I so missed my big clunky truck, yeah it was load, and need A LOT of work, but I loved that truck. I can still hear Jacobs's sarcastic voice in my head the day he more or less told me I needed to grow up, yeah that's like the pot calling the kettle black. "Bells come on you're a doctor now, and a grown up might I add. Might as well start acting like it." I still had to smile when I thought of the look on his face when I drove up in my brand new black Mustang, Oh I thought I was going to die from laughing. "I should have gone with you." He said as he rolled his dark, almost black, eyes, "It is just like you to be able to afford one of those sweet foreign numbers and you drive home in a mustang. GOD, what am I going to do with you?" He said as he threw his arms in the air and stalked back into the house.

"OK Bella back to the present." I shook my head and looked at myself in the mirror again; I had my hair up in a French twist with trundles crusading down my back and framing my face. The dress that Alice picked out for my last week just for tonight, was strapless and as she said showed off my body in the most elegant way. I was still laughing about that remark, yeah me elegant. I turned my gaze to the large white house across the street, and behind the security gate. My stomach clenched again. "Oh my God, calm down, it's not like you haven't been here a hundred times already in the last 2 months." I scolded myself.

_Yes but today you KNOW he will be here..._ That damn voice came from the back of my mind again.

_Of course he will be here… he lives here. _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

_Yea but tonight you won't have Alice or Crystal to lavish your attention on as you TRY to ignore the pull of him_. _You may just have to talk to him. Think you can handle that?_

_SHUT UP! _Ishook my head slightly feeling my hair caress my shoulders. What is wrong with me, I am acting like a damn teenager again, not the 28 year old adult I was.

For the last 2 month I haven't been able to get his emerald green eyes or God like looks out of my head. And I didn't help that he is at the hospital at least 2 days out of the week to have lunch with his father. You would think after 2 months of seeing him all the time I would be able to control myself, but I still can't look at him without losing my train of thought. Then every time I do he would just stand there and give me that that crooked little smile and watch me stammer all over myself. Carlisle, always the gentleman, would just smile and puzzle all my thoughts together, and pretend that I was being coherent. It was only after a week of Carlisle and I working side by side that he told me to stop calling him Dr. Cullen and use his name. He said that friends and family use his name and I am considered both so get use to it. I knew that smile crept back to my face at that thought; I loved the idea of a family again. I mean yes I have Jacob, but since my father and mother died five years ago, I have just felt so alone. I couldn't think of a better family to be in then the Cullen family.

_Too bad it was legal, when Edward and I get married._

_WAIT one minute there little miss you better get that thought out of your head right now, you have no idea if he even thinks of you the same way._

_There is only one way to find out, and turning you back to him is not the way to do it._

"OHHHH ALICE, why did you have to go to Jaspers families this weekend? I need your support right now" I whined to myself as I started up my car again. Alice and I had become close friends in the last 2 months. It was like we had known each other our whole lives. On my days off I was always out with her and Crystal at some sale. She just adored shopping, myself I would rather work triple shifts on a full moon than go shopping, but for some reason when Alice give me that little guilt trip with the added pout lip, I just have to cave. I still haven't told her my true feelings for her older brother, Hell I didn't even know what they were myself. I just knew that I couldn't get him out of my head. I have noticed that in the last few weeks she has been taking a lot longer getting herself and Crystal ready to go when I would be over to pick them up for our shopping trips, leaving Edward with me to keep my company while I wait. I was getting a little bit better with being able to talk to him, but I still sounded like a stammering fool. I wonder if he had any idea of the effect that he caused me. I doubt it.

I drove up to the gate, put in the security code, and watched to gate open to the right. I drove up the drive and parked my car in my normal spot, right next to Edwards silver Volvo. I wasn't even paying attention at I pulled myself out of the car, and my dress slipped up my thighs.

"I am never going to get use to this." I said under my breath as I pulled my royal blue dress back down to its appropriate place, trying not to pull the top of it down in my attempts. "I never had to worry about given people peep show every time I got out of my truck." I said in a low angered voice, still trying to adjust my outfit.

"Well, next time you're given a peep show, tell me so I can be in the proper place." I velvety voice came out of nowhere, standing right behind me. I was startled and tripped over my heels as I turned to see Edward standing behind me; he caught me before I could go very far. He laughed into my hair as he put me back onto my feet.

It took me a few minutes to realize that I still had my hand on his chest and was staring into his eyes; I dropped both my hand and my eyes as soon as I came back to reality. "Thank you Edward." I said in a breathless voice, a blush creeping up my cheeks. "Your sister though that I could walk in these death traps, I told her I would more than likely end up in the ER. But you know Alice fashion over safety." I looked down at my feet trying to keep my balance.

"Well than maybe I will just have to stay by you side all night just to keep you on your feet." His voice made it sound like that was one thought he could handle, as he looped his arm through mine and we started walking to the house. "By the way, nice car. When did you get that?"

"3 days ago. I still can't get use to being so close to the ground." I stammered as we walked arm and arm into the main living room. The room was packed, there had to be around 30 people there already. "I thought this was a small dinner party?" I softly asked Edward as he walked me to the empty chair by his grand piano.

"You should know by now Bella, Esme dose nothing small." He smiled with that crooked smile that always took my breath away. "Come on have a set before you fall again and I have to carry you to a chair." He added with slight amusement to his voice. I started to feel the blush flush over my face just at the thought of me being in his arms again.

"Bella, I am so glad you're finally here. Come with me, I want you to meet everyone" Esme said as she gracefully slid to my side, she grabbed my by my hand and started to pulled me to the other side of the room. Not even seeming to notice every time my ankle twisted and I stumbled forward. I could hear Edwards's laughter and turned to give him the glare of death. With that he started busting up laughing and walked up to Carlisle, put his hand on his back and started talking to the group surrounding him.

Edwards

Why now. Why couldn't mom just give me a few more minutes before she had to take her away from me? I know, I see her all the time at the hospital, I make sure to show up at least two times a week to 'have lunch with my dad' just so I can see her. I told Alice three weeks ago how I just couldn't get her out of my mind, and so lately when Bella comes over to do the weekly shopping trip Alice will putts around upstairs just so I can have a few alone minutes with her. I need to figure out what it was about this woman that has me so caught up. She is nothing like the normal girls I date, Blond, blue eyes, skinny as a rail, you know the modal type. There is just something behind those eyes that have me mesmerized.

_Oh look there she goes you may get your wish to have to pick her up._ The thought came to my head as I saw her ankle buckle again from the stiletto heels that Alice made her buy.

_Could I be that lucky?_

Even when she is about to fall on her face I can't take my eyes off her. If my mom knew what was on my mind just then she would have slapped me silly. I started to laugh and say Bella turn her head to me and TRY to give me her worst glare, that just made the picture all that much better and had to turn away before I truly got myself in trouble. I walked over to where my father was with a few of his friends and tried to engage myself into the conversation, Bella never leaving my thoughts. I looked back to where my mom had her ushered and saw that she was introducing her to James.

_What in the hell is she doing?_ I thought with a growl. _He is nothing but trouble._ I could see that he had his hand on Bella's naked shoulder staring lustfully into her eyes, and how her body language was trying to lightly pull away for the contact, a feeling of pure hatred flowing from my chest. I excused myself from my father and friends and walked to where Bella and James stood in the corner of the room. Placing my hand lightly on the small of her back I could feel her muscles stiffen under the thin slick dress, and then relax when she saw it was me. That made my night, that look in her eyes like I was her knight in shining armor. That color looks so good on her, It makes her face and eyes just light up; I will have to tell Alice to make sure she gets more that color. I thought before I said a word.

"James. Long time no see." _Just not long enough_ I added to myself, putting myself between Bella and James, forcing him to drop his arm. Looking at him sternly, hope that he was stupid enough to say something wrong. I have known James for over 10 years; I use to think of him as my best friend, until Victoria came in to the picture. Now all I thought of him as was scum.

"Well Edward, I heard that you came back home from…… Well where ever you ran off to this time." He said smugly still not looking me in the eyes. Coward, trying to act like he had no idea of what I was doing, then I saw the change in his body stance. I knew him well enough to know that the whole situation was eating him alive, even if he was saying so. My hatred for him subsided slightly. "I do hope that everything went well." Finely looking me in the eyes, searching, to see what, I wonder. If I was going to tell him that what he did was right? Fuck that, he was a piece of shit and he needed to know that was how I felt about him and the situation that he left for me to clean up.

"Yes, everything went as planed." I said with a hiss in my voice. "No help to you." I added.

"I knew you were going to bring that up sooner or later." He sighed, and his shoulders slumped slightly. "I had no choice. She told me to stay away and never talk to her again. What was I suppose to do? Throw myself at her, beg her not to go." He said as he threw his arms up in the air, but never raising his voice to match the anger I saw in the eyes. I felt Bella tense at my side and had a strong feeling that I needed to protect her. I throw my arm over her silky shoulder and brought her closer to my hip. I needed to end this conversation now, or it was going to kill the whole night.

"James, you did what you did, do not expect me to agree with your choice." I said as I turned to look Bella in the eyes silently asking her if she was ready to leave this conversation. She nodded slightly like she knew exactly what I had just asked. I turned myself and Bella away from James and started walking to the dining room, the dinner bell has already chimed twice and the room was completely empty. I stopped in my tracks to turn back to look at James one more time. "And mark my words James Steven Roberts; don't get any ideas of going and looking for her. She is safe, happy and moving on with her life; leave her alone, you have done enough." I saw the look of pain in his eyes as I added the last bit. I turned away from my old best friend walked to the dining room with Bella still under my protective arm.

"That was interesting." Bella said as we walked out of the living room into the hallway. My arm was still draped across her shoulders, but she didn't seem to care.

I stopped her right before we got to the dining room, and turned her to face me. "It's a long complicated story Bella; remind me to tell it to you sometime in the future. Right now I just don't want to sour the night with anymore thoughts of James." I explained to her searching her face for any sign that I over stepped myself into her comfort zone. She seemed to understand and nodded her head. "I hope you were not angry with me for interrupting you two." I said trying to getting an idea of what was on her mind. There was never a time more in my life that I wish I could read minds.

"Well you know I just love it when a man I don't even know puts his hands all over me." She said with laughter in her voice. At that I realized that I had both of my hand resting lightly on her naked shoulder. I quickly removed them and shoved them into my pockets, embarrassment flashing over my face.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I said softly as I stared down at my feet. Oh great on Edward, way to make a good impression. I felt a light touch on my arm and looked up into a pair of chocolate eyes, I could swear there was something behind that look, something maybe I was only seeing there because I wanted it so bad.

"I didn't mean you, Edward." She said softly, a blush sweeping across her beautiful face. I couldn't help but release the breath that I was holding and put my arm around her waist this time, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said as I escorted her to the table. Everyone else was already sitting in their chosen seats. I was so happy that Esme put Bella and me next to each other. I don't know if I could handle it if she had to be next to James again, I may not be as nice to him this time or anyone else that tried to touch her for that matter of fact.


	3. back home

_Back Home_

Bella's POV

"What a night." I yelled as I throw myself onto my bed, not even looking to see if Phoenix was lying in her normal spot. Venus hissed, jumped of the bed and darted out the door. "Sorry baby." I yelled to her, but didn't move from my spot in the bed. "I cannot believe that he spent the rest of the evening by my side." My mind started wandering back to the dinner conversation as I rolled myself into my blankets. He just kept asking questions about everything. Why I became a doctor, how old was I when I know that was what I wanted to be, even what my favorite flower and color was. He never brought up my parents thought; I wonder if Alice told him how much it still affects me to talk about them? Even that thought brought a smile to my face that would mean that they talked about me. "OH. MY. GOD. I am a fifteen year old again." I yelled to no one as I covered my face with a pillow.

I got up from my bed and walked into my bathroom and looked at my whirlpool tub longingly, it was the selling point for me when I saw the house. I started to fill the tube with water, added a couple cap full's of my lavender and lemongrass bath salts, and went down to my study to find a good book to read. It may be after midnight but I am far too hyped to go to bed right now. As I was looking for a book I saw that I had messages on my cell phone, I had left my phone at home for the night, per Carlisle's request, I had better see what was going on. I sat down at my desk and listened to my messages.

"Message one." I still need to find out if I can change that awful automatic computer voice; I cringed every time I heard it.

"Hey Bell's it's me. I know.. I know.. DUHHHH. Ok so well I just got a call about a lead and I had to run with it. I don't know when I will be home. I will give you a call sometime later this week to get ya all caught up. Love ya Bell's. See you when I get back…. OH and you better stay out of my room. I will know if you clean it up..." I smiled at that part, he knows better that that, I can't help but pick up after him, I have been doing it for years and it's not going to change now.

"Message two"

"Ok, hey, scratch that last part of the message." I rolled my eyes knowing what was coming next. "My room really needs help, go ahead and do what you will. Thanks babe, still love ya. Bye." Yep that was my Jacob, I smiled.

"End of new messages." Wow nothing from the hospital, no emergencies, no babies pushing they way into the world, no worried dads calling because their wife wants to sleep all the time. I just don't know what to do with myself. I thought with a smile.

Carlisle said he was going to make sure that I had the whole weekend off, my first in two year of working at Southwest. He told me that I was wearing myself out and needed to remember that I was still a human and needed to take care of myself too. I will have to thank him for this on Monday. Remembering my bath, I grabbed the first book that I could and ran back upstairs, surprisingly only tripping two times on the way up.

I got to the tub right before it started spilling over the edge,, turned off the water and started getting undresses. I then ripped each and every hair pin out of my hair, shook it back and forth a few times and let out a big sigh. I grabbed one of my many hair bands, pulled my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head, turned on the radio to my favorite classical station, and then finely look to see what book I was going to dive into. _Withering Heights, _Hummm perfect choice. I stepped into the bath and lowered myself into the hot water, closed my eyes and just took a few minutes to breath. Then out of nowhere a conversation form tonight popped into my head. "Oh my GOD. I invited Edward here for dinner tomorrow night. What was I thinking?" I said as I slipped all the way under the water.

_You can handle this Bella you have people over for dinner all the time._

_Yeah but they were all coworker, or Jacob. THIS WAS EDWARD!! _I screamed to myself.

_Bella get a grip, you have been on dates before. You will be fine._

_This is not a date, it is just two friends having dinner… together….._ I lifted myself back out of the water when I just couldn't handle the burn in my lungs anymore.

_Don't be stupid. It's a date and you know it. That's what you want it to be anyway. So just shut up about it, relax in you tub, and go back to thinking about Edward._

_Your wish is my command. _I laughed, Am I really talking to myself?

"Oh Bella I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Has said as he dropped his hands from my shoulders and started to stare at his feet. How am I going to fix this blunder now? I thought as I stared at his messy bronze hair. I lightly put my hand on his arm to keep myself from running my fingers through his hair; that would be just way to intimate a thing to do right now.

"I didn't mean you, Edward." I said softly. How could he ever think that I didn't want him to touch me, I loved the feeling of the butterflies fluttered in my stomach every time our skin made contact. Oh and that crooked smile made my knees week every time.

_Because you have never told him how you felt you twit._

_It's only been 2 months._

_And you knew the moment you set eyes on him, give me another excuse._

"I'm glad to hear that." Was that excitement in his voice, no I must ne imagining it. He then slid his arm around my waist and I knew my stomach was going to jump right out of my body. Control yourself Bella I scolded as he escorted me to the table. Everyone else was already seated by the time we get there. I could see that there were 2 open seat left right next to each other and blushed when I looked at Esme and saw the wink barley hidden behind her wine glass. I loved that woman. Dinner was great as I just sat there and listened to all the table talk from each side of me. Then I noticed that Edward was sitting next to the head director of Southwest, Dr. William Cartwright. I myself have only truly met him once and that was the day that I was hired, he never came into Labor and delivery, and I never left. I held on to every word of their conversation; this man was as intelligent as Carlisle. When Edward noticed that I was watch their interaction he looked me in the eyes smiled that wonderful smile, looked Dr. Cartwright straight in the face and blurted.

"You do know Dr. Swan, right Dr. Cartwright? She has been working in your labor and delivery department for the last two years." Was that pride in his voice? I couldn't think about that right now as the blood was rushing to my brain.

"Oh.. Dr. Swan… I think I have met you before right. I never forget a face." Dr. Cartwright said as he studied my face his eyebrows were pulled together tight in thought.

"Yes Dr. Cartwright we met the day I was hired. Don't feel bad, I understand how busy you are." I tried to hide the embarrassment in my voice. That's when I felt a warm hand on my knee and a tender squeeze. I inhaled sharply at the electricity that I felt form the feel of his hand. I slowly turned my attention to his deep emerald eyes, everyone in the world could have fallen off the face of the earth in that one moment and I still would have been in heaven.

"Come on Bella dinner is over let's go mingle." He said lightly as he rose from his chair and offered me his arm. I stood up slowly not forgetting about the death trap heels that I was wearing, and not wanting to fall on my face in front of the man who was for all tense and purposes my boss.

"It was very nice to meet you again, Dr. Cartwright." I said with a smile, let Edward loop his arm around mine and followed him out of the dining room. I was fully expecting to have him take to back to the living room where everyone else was, but instead he turned me to the left and led me to the back yard. I loved going into their back yard, Esme was an avid gardener and designer, and you could tell that she took pride in her home and her yard. Edward led me to the bench on the far side of the rose garden and we sat down.

"I thought we were going to mingle? I don't see anyone out here." And I don't mind a bit, that part was for me to hear alone.

"I just wanted to have you all to myself for a while. Is that ok?" He asked with genuine care.

"I think I could be ok with that." I felt the blush start to rise up my face. That is one thing I wish I could stop, I can blush at the drop of a hat. We sat there for what seemed like hours, him asking all sorts of questions, and me giving him all the answers, not caring how I sounded. It felt like we were the only two people in the world, it was so wonderful. Then came Esme's voice.

"Kids everyone has gone home, Carlisle and I are going to bed. Good night." She blew us both a kiss from the open patio door and despaired into the dark house. We both looked at each other and started laughing, we both stood up and he walked me to my car.

"Bella I had such a great night tonight, I am so glad that we could finely get to know each other." He said as he gave me the perfect crooked smile leaning in my driver side window.

"Well truthfully you got to know me Edward; I didn't get to ask on single question." I said trying to pull of Alice's pout, probably not doing that good of a job, but hey maybe I will get an A for effort.

"Humm.. We will have to rectify that … SOON." He put emphasis to the last word lifting his eyebrows.

Then for some reason, maybe it was just the heighten euphoria from just being next to him I blurted out. "Well you could come to my house for dinner tomorrow night. I have always been told I was a pretty good cook. Say around 5:30" I crossed my fingers under my seat so he couldn't see it. Please. Please. Please say yes. I kept chiming in my head.

"I would love to. I will be there 5:30 sharp. Till then, Bella." With that he bent down into my car and lightly pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll…I'll… see you then, then." I stammered as I started my car. I saw the laughter in his eyes.

"Be safe." He said as he backed up so I could drive home. I truly cannot remember how I got home; I must have been on auto pilot.

Edward POV


	4. Ready for what is to come?

**Hello everyone.**

**I am so glad to see that people are reading my story and enjoying it. Well I hope they are. I haven't got but one review so for. LOL **

**Come on I need some help here, give a little love please… ******

**I just realized that part of Chapter 3 didn't show up on here, SO I went back revamped it and made it into chapter4 instead. **

**Enjoy!!!**

Ready for what is to come?

Edward POV

"EDWARD…. Come on Edward… you better wake up and tell me how last night went, or so help me God…" Alice threatened as she bounced up and down on my bed, rocking me roughly back and forth.

"Come on Alice. Give me a break, I'm sleeping here." I tried to sound gruff and sleepy even thought I had been awake for the last few hours, lying in bed reliving everything that happened last night. I couldn't hide the smile the crossed my face this time.

"OK… Fine… I will just go and call Bella, tell her that I never really went to Texas for the weekend. I will tell her that you begged and pleaded with me for days to lie to my best friend…" My hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"For such a little person you sure are a pain in the ass." I said as I started laughing, taking my hand off her mouth and pulling he into a big hug. "And we both know that you wouldn't do that because you want this to happen just as bad as I do." I added as I kissed the tip of her nose and pushed her off the side of my bed with a thud. I threw my legs over her trying not to kick her in the head, made a bee line for the bathroom, and slammed the door shut before the pillow hit, both of us laughing like children.

I made sure to take my old sweet time showering, shaving and making my unruly hair look just the way it did when I got out of bed. I grabbed my favorite pair of worn out Tommy jeans and the first shirt I laid my hand on, threw them on and went out to face the music. Alice was sitting on the end of my already made bed patiently, hand folded in her lap and looking sweetly at the bathroom door.

"Took you long enough, sometimes I swear you are worse than a girl." She said with a giggle in her voice. The she looked at my jeans. Oh no here it comes, I thought as I rolled my eyes. "And with all the jeans that I buy you," She shook her head in disbelief." You would think you would get rid of those." She said as she pointed at my jeans.

"Do you really want to talk about my clothing choices, or do you want to hear about last night?" Knowing full well what her answered would be, I sat down next to her and draped my arm around her shoulder. "Because I know it is killing you not to know." I added with a little cockiness.

"Ok I'm all ears, but remember she is my best friend and I AM going to call her and find out the truth, so keep it real boy." She said as she pocked her little finger into my chest, smiling up at me.

I told her the whole story of what happened last night, every juicy detail, she would accept nothing less. I purposely kept the part about James till the end, he was still a very tender subject to our family, and I hated to upset my little sitter. It still shocked me that he showed up at our house at all.

"You mean he had the balls to show up at our house after what he did to our cousin." He mouth tightened into a thin line and I could see the fire burning in her eyes. We were always on the same page.

"Yeah I know, But I told him to leave her alone, she is happy and moving on with her life. It did surprise me a little to see the hurt in his eyes when I said that part." I said, "But it was nothing compared to the look in Vicky's when he told her to get rid of the baby, or he would do it for her." I felt my whole body tensed up at that moment and Alice gave me a tight hug.

"Edward… Calm down.. You didn't know that was how he was going to be when you set them up. They were two willing adults, you couldn't have stopped it." She said, all her anger gone now so she could help me control mine. She always knew what to say and when to say it. _God thank you for giving me the greatest little sister in the world_. I relaxed slightly.

"I know.. I know." I said as I dropped my head into my hands and sighed into them.

"And you made up for it ten folds. You made sure that she was safe, had a place to live, proper medical care, and great job. She has everything she needs for herself and the baby when he gets here, and best of all, you get her away from James." She added with another hug.

"Thanks sis." I said as I kissed the top of her head. "What time is it anyway?" I asked as I stood up to walk out the door, I was so done with talking about James, I wasn't going to let him wreck this day.

"It's around three, why?" She asked, as she stood up and walked out my bedroom door.

"Oh no. That doesn't give me much time to get ready." I said as I changed my course and headed back to my closet.

"Time for what?' she asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh didn't I tell you." I stalled for a few moments just to watch her sweat; I knew it was killing her to not know something. She put her hands on her hips and started to tap her foot impatiently. I couldn't help but laugh, but I knew better than to do it out loud. "I'm going to Bella's for dinner tonight, she is cooking dinner for me." I added, I felt like a teenager again when I thought about her. All of the sudden I was laying on my back on the floor of my walk in closet, with Alice on my chest screaming and hugging me tightly.

"No you didn't tell me, but I will let it slid this time." She added as she pushed herself off my chest, a little harder than needed, with her pointy little elbows, and walked around my closet a determined look on her pixie like face.

"What do you think you are doing?' I asked as I pushed myself off the floor, like I needed to ask.

"Do you really think that I am going to let YOU of all people pick out your own outfit for one of the biggest days of our lives?" She said not taking her eyes from my clothing choices. I took Alice less than 5 minutes to find "the perfect outfit" as she called it. I was thing more like kakis and a nice shirt, but she brought out a brand new pair of Sean John Hamilton straight legs jeans with leather trim, and a light green bottom up shirt over a white print t-shirt. "This green will bring out your eyes." She said as she threw the shirt at me. I knew better than to contradict Alice about fashion, so I went into the bathroom and got dressed. In the time that it took me to change my clothing reassess my hair and found my favorite cologne, Ego. Alice had just walked back into my room as I walked out of my bathroom, holding Crystal on one hip and a bottle of wine in her other hand.

"Oh Edward, not that one." She said with a roll of her eyes; fighting back a laugh as Crystal starter to kick her arms and legs screaming loudly.

"Yeah I know it's not the $300 an ounce stuff, but I like it. And might I add that I have ever had a complaint yet." I said with a glimmer my eye, staring at Crystal, and giving her my best funny face. Alice laughed and handed me the bottle of wine, and readjusted Crystal in her arms.

"It's her favorite." She said when I looked at the label questionably. It was a bottle of Airlie 2002 Gewürztraminer from Willamette Valley.

"Alice I didn't want to go cheep." I said looking at her shocked. How could the woman who goes and spends $60 on a new bib for her daughter to sip up on hand me a $15 bottle of wine to take on my first date with Bella?

Alice walked over to my said and placed a hand on my arm. "Remember Edward, Bella is a simple girl with simple taste. She won't care if you go out and buy a $500 bottle of wine. It will mean so much more to her that you brought a bottle of her favorite wine to share with her." She said as she looked me lovingly in the eyes.

I nodded as her words milled their way around my mind. "Yes I know you are right. She is just so different than the rest. I don't know how to act." I said as I took Crystal from Alice's arms, giving her a slight hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Be yourself. That's man that she likes anyway. Don't try to be the 'playboy' or the' bad guy', just be the sincere and loving Edward that I know you are. She won't be able to stop herself from falling in love with you then, if it hasn't happened already." She added with a wink. We both looked at the clock at the same time, 4:45. Not even bothering to look back at each other we started to walk out the door and down the stairs.

I handed her back Crystal and gave them both a big hug. "Wish me luck." I said as I grabbed my keys and cell phone off the small table and started to walk out the door.

"You won't need luck bro; everything is going to go great. Oh and by the way. You need to stop down at Agatha's on your way, everything is taking care of. "She yelled to me as she stood at the front door smiling her all knowing smile.

Bella POV

He is going to be her is 45 minutes and I haven't even changed. I thought as I checked on diner. I made one of my father's favorite dishes; Stuffed Pork tenderloin with mushroom sauce, Garlic, sour cream mashed potatoes, the I decided a nice baby leaf salad sounded wonderful as an addition. Everything looked perfect, I did a last once over on the downstairs as I flew thorough and ran up to my room. I grabbed my brand new hip hugger jeans, which Alice forced me to get last week, and my favorite deep purple 'V' neck blouse and went into the bathroom to change. It wasn't till I was redoing my hair that I realized that I hadn't tripped once going up the stairs yet today. I smiled to myself. Hey maybe I will become more graceful with age. I shook my head already know that will never happen. I heard that doorbell right as I was taking one last look at myself in the mirror.

"Be right there." I yelled knowing that he could hear me from my room, my house was small, a three bedroom townhouse, and like most new homes now days the walls were as thin as paper. I looked at myself once more. My stomach was doing such violent flip flops that I swear I could see it moving, my hands started sweating and I felt a little dizzy.

"You can do this Bella." I encouraged softly, trying to calm myself down. "Just go down there, open the door, and the rest will just fall into place." I nodded to my refection turned around and headed down the stairs, praying to God I could get down them just one more time today without landing on my face.


	5. Breaking the ice

**I still haven't had very many reviews. I wonder what you all are thinking.**

**I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am.**

**I am still torn as to if I am going to have some juicy lemons in this story or not. I am pulling more to the yes side of the fence. What do you think?**

**I am still going to try to do one chapter a day. (If my school work doesn't get in the way). LOL**

**I may want to put a little disclaimer on here: **

**I don't own Twilight, or the characters. **

**I just wanted to play with them for a while for my own enjoyment. **

Breaking the ice

Edward POV

"WOW." I said as she set the place in front of me, shocked at how mouth watering the whole meal looked. Not even as close as she did. But I will get back to that thought later; right now I was starving since I haven't had anything to eat since last night.

"Well I hope it taste as good as it looks." She said with some humor in her tone.

"Well, if it tastes half as great as it looks, I may just have to be here every night for dinner." I said with a sly smile lifting the corner of my lips, watching as the blush I knew was coming started to flow up her face. Bella than set her own plate down and sat behind it. The table was just big enough to fit four small adults comfortable, but for just the two of us it felt way to big; I just didn't feel close enough to her. She had placed the bouquet of purple and white Cali lilies that I brought in the center of the table after placing them in a crystal vase. I will defiantly have to thank Alice for that move, Bella's eyes said it all when she opened the door to find me standing there holding a bottle of wine and a bouquet of her favorite flowers. When she took the bottle to the kitchen to cool it I heard the gasp and smiled. Alice was right, Of course. I rolled my eyes; there will be no living with her now.

"Did you talk to Alice today?" She asked, a little too innocently.

"I will never rat out my sources." I laughed, knowing full well why she had asked that question at that particular moment. She just smiled and looked back at her folded hands in her lap.

We ate dinner, talking and laughing the whole time. I was having a ball, saying just the right things to make that lovely blush crawl back up on her cheeks. After we finished dinner I stood up and started picking up the dishes and taking them to the sick, the look on her face was priceless. I stopped by her said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you forget that Esme is my mother? I do know how to be a gentleman. You cooked Bella; the least I can do is the dishes. Anyway Mom wouldn't expect anything less. "

She lifted her hand to cover mine still on her shoulder. "How about we do them together?" She offered as she looked into my eyes. I felt my stomach lurch at the intimacy.

"I think that would be ok." I smiled as I turned and walked to the kitchen. The control that woman had over my body was intense; I have never felt like this before. I think I like it, A LOT.

When the dished were done, and we had cleaned up for the impromptu bubble fight that she started, she took me on a tour of her house. Downstairs was decorated in a modern motive, the living room looked like it was taking right out of an IKEA catalog. Every room she took me through was spotless, not a thing out of place. Then took me to her study, it looked a lot like my fathers, medical books scattered everywhere, papers and files all over the desk. There was even a couple pair of those paper shoe covers, which she has to wear, laying in sporadic places around the room. I smiled to myself, well at least I know now she isn't a complete perfectionist, aside for the equilibrium thing. I chuckled to myself.

"Do I get to be in on the joke?" She asked as she stared at me, trying to read my thoughts I was guessing.

"I was just thinking it's nice to see that you weren't a complete neat freak." I said as I put my arm over her shoulder. She blushed, ushered me out of her study, and closed the door behind us.

"Yeah that is one thing that Jacob always complains about. "She said under her breath, as she led me up the stairs for the second part of the tour.

Jacob, who was Jacob? I know Alice had mentioned him to me before. But I just can't remember in what text. Was he her brother? No I remember that she told me last night she was an only child. Was he her boyfriend? If so why did she invite me over for dinner tonight? Did he know I was here? Are they broke up, but he still came around? I really didn't want to get into a fight with some guy I didn't even know, but if he wouldn't leave her alone I may just have to.

"It only has two bedrooms up here, but each room is a master suite. That is one reason why I fell for this one over all the others. All the other ones I looked at had the same floor plan downstairs, but up here they only had one master, two smaller bedrooms and a small bathroom. "I was brought back to reality with her words. "This room is mine." She said as she opened the door, and a calico cat flew between my legs with a hiss. I looked down as the flash of fur and smiled. "That was Phoenix, she's my baby, but she isn't really a people cat. As you could see." She said with a laugh.

We walked into her room in silence as I started to look around. She had a king size Cherry wood Sleigh bed sitting up against the wall opposite a large picture window. I bet she had the most spectacular view of the sun set from her bed. Maybe someday I will be able to see that one for myself. _Come back Edward; get your mind out of the gutter. _I shook my head "I bet you have a great view of the sunset from here."

"Yeah I do, that was why I chose this room over the other one." She said biting her lower lip as she was staring out the window. I wonder if she even had a clue what that did to me. I noticed that all of her bedroom furniture matched, except for one piece. At the end of her bed was a light oak hope chest, I look very old, but very well taking care of. She must have noticed my look of wonder. "It was my mother's when she was a child." She said as she lovingly ran her fingers over the top. I looked at her at that moment and say a single tear run down her face. I took the single step that was between us and pulled her into a hug, just holding her to me. She let out a great sigh and relaxed in my arm. I didn't know how long we just stood there, I didn't really care, I could have stood there holding her forever if that is what she needed. "I can't talk about it right now." She finely said into my chest, her voice barely a whisper.

"When you are ready Bella, I am here." I said as I ran my hand up and down her back. We stood like that for a little while longer, than she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me, she than pulled herself away gently, nodded to herself once as she looked at my shirt, entwined her fingers into mine and we walked out of the room. "So what did you do with the other room?" I asked as we walked back to the stairs.

"Oh...that one is Jacobs." She said nonchalantly. So he did live with her, but not _with _her, I thought to myself.

"Jacob. Is that the guy in all these pictures?" I asked her as we walked back down the stairs and looking at all the pictures running down the stairway wall, her fingers still wrapped around mine. I needed to know more about my possible competition and her feeling for him.

"Yeah, that's my Jacob."She said with such pride as she ran her finger over one of his pictures on the way down the satires, it felt like she nearly ripped my heart out. I took a deep breath and was about to ask another question, but was cut short.

'_Woo hoo, Witchy woman see how high she flies Woo hoo, witchy woman, she got the moon in her eyes.'_ Saved by the Eagles, I thought.

"Its Alice, Do you mind if I take this." I asked as I looked into her deep brown eyes. Trying not to think about her and Jacob together, there has to be a reason why I am here and he isn't, right?

"Sure go ahead, I'll go and get desert ready for us. I hope you like Tiramisu. Meet you on the couch." She said as she gave my hand a squeeze and walk to the kitchen. "Oh, and tell her I miss her." She yelled as I picked up the phone.

Bella POV

I can't believe that I am standing here, in my room, Edward Cullen's arms wrapped around me, and I was crying. I thought as I clung to him. I wanted to tell him so bad about my parents, about the great and loving people they were, and most of all about how their death has affected me. But I just couldn't get myself to speak. I knew we must have been standing there for a very long time, so long in fact that Phoenix come back into the room and rub against my leg letting me know that she was feeling a little bit better about the intruder in her space. Finely I felt like I could talk without completely embarrassing myself with tears. "I can't talk about it right now." I said my face still pressed into his perfectly sculpted chest.

"When you are ready Bella, I am here." I heard him say as he started to run his hand up and down my back in a comforting way. That was the moment in time that it hit me, I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. I stood there holding on to him for a little while longer, not wanting this moment in time to end.

Then a thought jumped into my mind, I must be leaving mascara lines on his shirt, I had to pull myself away to check. Thank God for waterproof. I though as I entwined my finger through his, I just couldn't be without some type of contact with him, and started walking back down stairs.

"So what did you do with the other room?" I heard him asked from behind me.

"Oh… that one is Jacobs." I truly wasn't thinking about anything except my newfound feelings for him. My mind was racing with so many different questions. How I was going to tell him? If he felt the same way? How excited Alice is going to be when I finely told her my true feelings, she has been hounding me for weeks to tell her.

"Jacob. Is that the guy in all these pictures?" he asked, as he stopped on the stairs.

I looked at the picture of Jacob I took the day that he got his first promotion at the department. "Yeah, that's my Jacob." I was so proud of Jacob and the choices that he has made in life. I smiled to myself as my thoughts went right back to Edward. I wonder when I will be able to add a picture of Edward to my memory wall. I hope it is very soon. I saw that he was about to ask me another question, when he was cut off by the song _Witchy woman_. Alice, I thought with smiled. She hated the fact that he choice that song out of all of the ones out there to be her ringtone, she would complain about it every time she called him.

"It's Alice. Do you mind if I take this?" He looked intently into my eyes; I was so hard for me to break the spell that his eyes were casting. _Like I could ever say no to you_, I thought to myself.

"Sure go ahead, I'll go and get desert ready for us. I hope you like Tiramisu. Meet you on the couch." I said as I squeezed his hand and turned away before I leaned into him to kiss those irresistible lips of his. I then started walking to the kitchen, shaking my head when the thought of Alice and what she would say or even do to me if I didn't at least say Hi. "Oh, and tell her I miss her." I yelled to him as I grabbed the Tiramisu from the oven. I made up two plates and walked into the living room. My phone started to vibrate in my back pocket; I pulled it out and saw a number I didn't know. Hummm… I it could be Jacob finely calling to tell what was going on, I should take this one, Edward would understand. I always worry myself sick when he has to follow a lead. You never know when one of those deranged lunatics will freak out and just start shooting up the place, and knowing Jacob he will jump in front of anyone to save them, not caring what will happen to him. Yeah that's my Jacob, the savior of all mankind. I smiled to myself as I answered the phone.


	6. The rock

**WOW this chapter just hit me and jumped on the page. I hope you enjoy it.**

**It will explain the relationship between Bella and Jacob.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, **

**I just like to play with them for my own amusement and yours. ******

The rock

Edward POV

"Alice, Bella says she misses you." Were the first words out of my mouth when I answered the phone.

"I miss her too." She said with a sigh in her voice. "I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but how are things going?." She asked mischievously.

"Nosy….you…. never." I said sarcastically, as I laughed at her. "Everything is going fine. Hey can you answer me one question?" I asked her, should I really be asking Alice this or should I be asking Bella? Well too late now, the bag has been opened and Alice will never let it close.

"Anything,. What's on your mind, other than my best friend?'She snickered.

"Who is Jacob?" I asked a little embarrassed by the amount of jealousy in my voice.

"Edward I have told you about him already. I really wish you would listen to me sometimes." She said. I could tell that she was tapping her foot on the other end of the phone, and her hands were on her hips.

"Yes. Yes. I know, but could you tell me again, so I know what I am up against here." I whined, that always got to her no matter how mad she was. I heard the sigh and I knew that I had won.

"Jacob is to Bella; like you are to me, except the blood part. He is her best friend in the entire world, they have been together for over 20 years, and they are inseparable. He was the rock that that held her together when she lost her parents, the one who stood behind her when she decided to go to medical school, and helped her pay for it; he is the one person in the world that she trusts unconditional. "Alice spoke with such admiration of the man. Hell if he was Bella's Alice then I knew exactly how much she loved him. Just then I heard a loud gasp and something fall in the living room.

"Hey Alice I got to go, I'll call you later." I said as I started to walk out of Bella's study, which I was using for my conversation, and walked into the living room. That's when I saw her, she was sitting in the middle of the floor, her legs brought up close to her chest, her face was covered by her arms, and she was rocking slightly back and forth. Fear rose up in my chest and I ran to her side. "Bella, Sweetheart, What's wrong." I said as I knelt down next to her on the floor and wrapped my arms around her.

"No…… PLEASE…… not him too… please….. Don't let them take him too." She cried as she lifted her face to look at me, pain and sorrow was etched in her eyes, and I felt my heart break with her. I could hear someone yelling softly and noticed that she had her cell phone clutched in her hand.

"Bella can I see your phone please?" I asked as I gently touched her hand, She looked down at the phone in her hand and dropped it to the floor like it had burnt her hand. She then covered her face again and continued rocking back and forth. Repeating over and over again "Please don't take him." softly under her voice.

"Isabella… Isabella… Are you ok… come on Bella talk to me.' I heard from the masculine voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hello. This is Edward Cullen, I am a…" What should I say, what would she want me to say? "Friend of Bella's. May I ask what is going on please?" I tried my best to keep a level head. All I could see was that the woman I loved was completely crushed and in pain, and this man on the other side of the phone was the one who did this to her, I wanted to rip his throat out.

"Edward, I don't remember every hearing that name before." He stopped for a minute, thinking about it I was guessing. "I guess in this type of situation I can talk to you. This is Officer Kline, I am Jacob's partner. There has been an accident and he was hurt pretty bad." He stopped for a moment taking a deep breath. "They have him on life flight and taking him to Southwest right now. Is there any way that you could get her to the hospital, she needs to see him." I heard the break in his voice, and another deep breath." in case he doesn't make it."

"We will be there in no time flat, and Officer Kline, thank you for telling me." I said as I hung up the phone. I put the phone into my back pocket and leaned back down to Bella. She had lifted her head off her arms and was staring out the living room window blankly. "Bella, we need to get going. Jacob needs you." I whispered into her ear as I put my arms around her again. She didn't move just sat there frozen that same blank look in her eyes. "Bella, Its Edward. Come on sweetheart you need to come back to me." I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. She turned her pain stricken face to me and looked me in the eyes. "Come on Bella love, Jacob needs you now; you need to be strong for him. I will be with you the whole time ok?" I told her, still running my fingers through her hair.

"Jacob." She said as she closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "I can't lose him Edward… I don't know if I will make it if I lose him too. I can't be alone." She said with her eyes closed, a tear running down her cheek. I softly wiped the tear from her cheek and brought her face up to mine.

"Bella you won't be alone, I won't leave your side. I am here for you no matter what happens." I said when she finely opened her eyes to look at me. She searched my eyes for the truth of my words and then put her hand to my face.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Come on sweetheart, we need to go. Where are your shoes, purse and jacket?" I asked as she slowly stood up. She thought for a moment and then pointed up to her room. 'I'll be right back." I said as I turned and ran to her bedroom. I grabbed the first pair of shoes I could find, a pair of black flip flops. I looked everywhere in her closet for her purse and finely found it lying under her leather jacket on the chair in the corner. I ran back down stairs to find her waiting for me at the front door looking a little bit more like herself. I helped her with her jacket, handed her the flip flops, and started walking out the door.

We walked to my car, I open the door for her and she slid inside. I quickly walked to the driver's side and got in. I started the car and turned to look at her before I moved. She was staring out the window, tears streaming down her face. After about 2 minutes of silence felt her hand rest on top of mine. I turned my hand over and she weaved her fingers around mine. The ride to the hospital was quite, but I knew that was what she needed. When we drove into the emergency room driveway I saw that the helicopter was just landing. I drove into the first parking spot that I found and saw Bella rummage in her purse. I watched as she pulled something from her wallet, then she handed me her doctor's parking pass. We both got out at the same time, both slammed the doors with the same intensity, and started to walk to the entrance, when all of the sudden she just stopped in her tracks and looked at me.

"Bella?" I asked as I walked back to her side. She gave me a slight smile and then wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and very softly kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let go; I needed her as much as she needed me. After a few minutes in each other's arms she pulled herself away and wrapped her hand in mine.

"Ok, I can do this." She said as she kept her eyes locked with mine. "With you here…. I can do this." She said with pure emotion in her voice. I bent down to her and dropped a single chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I am here for you, now and forever." I said, telling her with my eyes how much I loved her. She nodded once and we both started walking to the side entrance doors.

Bella POV

The first person that I saw when I walked through the door was Bill, Jack's partner. I dropped Edwards hand and ran to Bill's waiting arms. "Is he ok Bill?" I asked tears streaming down my face again.

"He's hurt pretty badly, Bella. He fell off a roof, trying to dodge a bullet, onto a one of those cement barriers, he broke both legs, his pelvis, and about ½ a dozen ribs, one of the ribs went right into his lung." He explained softly to me, never looking into my eyes.

"Bill, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." I said as I placed a hand on his arm. "Jacob knew how dangerous the job was, so do you." I looked around the room and saw the stretcher with Jacob on it being pulled into the door. I ran to his side in a heartbeat. I looked at the face of my best friend, he was so pale, blood was caked in his hair and over most of his face, but his eyes were open and he seemed to be conscious. He gave a weary smile when I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Bell's," He wheezed." Come here often?" I shut my eyes trying to hold back the flood of tears and the laughter I felt coming, the pain must be intense.

"Only every day I have to come to work." I said as I kissed his cheek. As I backed up he reached his hand up to wipe off a tear.

"None of that Bell's." he said between gritted teeth. I took his hand in mine and brought it to my face.

Dr. Ravi the head of the ER walked up and put her hand on my shoulder; I looked her in the eyes and smiled. Thank God she was working tonight, she was the best, and if anyone could put Jack back together it was Donna.

"Take good care of this one Donna, he means a lot to me." I said as she looked at me knowingly, and nodded her head. I went back to Jacob's side. "Ok Jack, Donna here is going to take you back and fix you up. I love you and I will see you in a few hours." I kissed him softly on the lips and stood up. The morphine must have been starting to kick in, or maybe it was the shock, but he just patted my hand weakly and closed his eyes.

I turned around and walked back to where Edward was waiting and threw myself into his arms. He held me for a minute and then started walking me to the waiting room. "No please, let's go to my office. They will call me there when he is out of the O.R."

"As you wish." He said softly as we turned the other way and walked to my office, his arm still wrapped around my waist.

When we got to my office Edward walked over to my radio and turned it on low, it was still programmed to my favorite classical station. The he walked over to chase lounge, which I use as a bed on my double shifts, sat down, and put his arms out to me invitingly. I smiled slightly and went willingly into his waiting arms. We sat there for the longest time with him just holding me and humming softly in my ears. _I could stay here forever._ That was the last conscience thought I had before the blackness of sleep engulf me.


	7. Kiss me

**Ok so here is yet another chapter for everyone. I don't know if I will be able to keep up this pace of a chapter a day, my kids have been sick so I have had more time at the computer. LOL**

**I don't know how long this story is going to be, I have no plan at all I am just writing what comes to me. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Reviews… reviews for the poor……..**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't not own Twilight, or the characters;**

**I just like to mold and manipulate with the in ways that make me feel good. lol**

KISS ME

Bella POV

I stood there hugging Donna for a very long time, repeating "thank you, thank you, thank you" over and over again.

"If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." I said as I finely pulled myself away for my laughing co worker.

"As a matter of fact, my daughter and her husband just informed the family that they were going to try for number four. So I will be taking you up on that soon, I think." She was still laughing as she spoke. "Well, I should really get back to my side of the world. " She said as she leaned in one more time to hug me, turned and walked away with a wave of her hand. "Oh and Bella, he will be out of recovery at around 5:30 or so, I will see you then." She said as she walked away laughter still in her voice.

I stood there smiling as I watched her walk away. Jacob is going to be fine. His puncture to his lung was a clean hole and easy to repair, he had compound fracture on both femurs, and he had crushed his spleen, which had to be removed. The worst of his injuries was his right hip. Bill was wrong about his pelvis; he had completely crushed his right hip joint. They replaced this joint and parts of the hip bone itself with titanium, now I can truly call him 'Robocop'. I smiled knowing how much he is going to love that little nickname.

He had a lot of work ahead of him to recover, but knowing Jacob he will fight his way through faster than anyone would expect. Yeah that's my Jacob, the fighter. He would fight to make himself better, and not just for himself, but for me too. He was always telling me that he couldn't live without me in his life, but when I really think about it I knew it was I who could not live without 'My Jacob' in my life. He was there when I needed him the most. When I knew that the depression of losing my parents was pulling me under, and I was just sitting back and begging for it. Jacob brought me back, he made me fight. He woke me up from my depression, and brought me back to life. I owe him one, and I am going to do anything and everything I can to make this recovery an easy one for him.

I turned to my door and opened it quietly, Edward was still asleep. My heart started beating faster as I looked at his God like features, even more beautiful now in the cover of sleep. I closed the door behind me and walked to his side, just watching him sleep for a few moments. I lay back down and cuddled back into his body, it took my breath away when his arms wrapped around me and pulled my body closer to his. I heard him sigh a little when he nuzzled his face into my neck. Yep I am in heaven, I thought as I gently ram my fingers up and down his muscular arm.

"Good morning beautiful." He said in a husky voice. Just the sound of that voice made the all nerve ending in my body stand at attention. The power this man had over me was astounding.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked softly, trying to control my voice, feelings, and body for that matter.

"HUMMM… I think I could get use to waking up like this." He said as he kissed the back of my neck. Goose bumps covered my whole body at the touch. "Did you hear anything about Jacob?" He asked, slightly pushing himself up to look at my upturned face. I smiled as I looked into his eye, how I could be so lucky to have both Jacob and Edward in my life, I will never know.

"Yes, Donna just came to tell me that he is in recovery and will be ready for visitors at around 5:30. The whole surgery went like text book. He will have a long and grueling recovery ahead of him, but I know with my help he will pull through perfectly." I smiled as I looked into Edwards eyes, and saw that he truly cared about how Jacob was doing; this made my love for him stronger, if that was at all possible. "I want to thank so much Edward. Thank you, for being there when I needed you." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. He slowly lifted a single finger to my cheek, removed the tear, and gave me a loving smile. He turned me around so that our bodies were face to face, hugging me tenderly.

"Anything for you Bella." He said as he leaned his face down to mine and kissed me softly on the lips, pulling away slowly, that wonderful crooked smile on his lips.

My hands rose up the back of his neck and entwined themselves into his hair, pulling his lips back to mine. I felt his body tense at first, shocked by my eagerness I'm sure, and then he relaxed as his tongue lightly caressed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I sighed against his lips and opened mine willingly. I was lost in his embrace, thinking only about how right this felt. How right it was to be here wrapped in his arms and locked to his soft yet demanding lips. Our tongues moved together like they already knew the dance, like they had known this day would come and was ready for it. There was no domination to take; it was completely equal, like two half of the same whole had finely come together. The kiss was broken due only to the lack of oxygen that we both had to abide to. He pulled me tighter into his chest as we both worked to control our rapid breathing. Once my breathing was as back to normal as I could get it I looked behind Edward to the clock on the wall: 4:30 in the morning.

"Edward, what is your family is going to think?" I asked as fear started to flow my eyes. I didn't want to even imagine what they were thinking right now.

"Bella, My family loves you, and they would never think anything bad about you. I will call Alice in a few hours; Crystal will have her up at around 6. I will explain everything to her, have her go to your place and pick up a few things for you and Jacob, to bring down here. Everything will be fine." I smiled at him, I have only known this man for two months and he already knew me so well. "You will need to tell me what you think Jacob will want; I know Alice will take care of your things no problem." We laid there silently just holding each other, listening to the music that was still playing the background. I closed my eyes and relaxed completely as Edward started humming with the music in my ear again.

Edward POV

I was more than content to just lay here and listen to the even sounds of Bella's breathing while she slept, but I knew by the clock on the wall, and the light that was shinning in the window, that it was time for her to go see Jacob. She had turned around in my arms earlier on so that she was facing the other way so that we could both be a little bit more comfortable on the small chase we were using as a bed. I started very lightly dragging my fingers up and down the exposed silky skin of the arm, relishing the feel of her shiver at my touch. I love that my mere touch could get her such feelings, I thought with a large smile on my face. I brought my lips to her ear and started very softly calling her name.

"Bella." I kissed her ear slightly, and felt yet another shiver from her. "Bella." I heard a soft sigh release between her full luscious lips. She moved slightly to sit up, so I reluctantly let my hand slid from around her waist.

"What time is it?' she asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Its 5:20 you have about 10 minutes before you can go and see Jacob." I said as I sat up behind her and stretched myself. The chase was the perfect length for Bella, but I had to curl into a ball for my tall frame to fit without hanging over the end. As I stood up on the opposite side of the chase then her I could feel the stiffness in my back and legs and knew that I was going toned a long soak in a hot tub after last night. Maybe I will ask Bella go with me later today, I thought with a gleam in my eye, I wonder if she wears a one or two piece bathing suit? Bella stood up and continued her stench, then let out a large sigh and turned around to smile at me. My heart stopped beating when I say the look in her eyes, she then walked around the chase grabbed me by my shirt and brought me down to her lips. The kiss took my breath away, which has never happened before. I was stunned for a second, when my mind finely wrapped itself around what was happening I pulled her up to me so that her feet no longer touched the floor and asked to deepened the kiss by lightly rubbing my tongue over her lower lip, she opened them eagerly. Passion, need, lust, and love was coursing through my body, if I didn't let her go now I don't know if I would be able to at all. I pulled my lips from hers and took a deep settling breath and slowly dropped her down the front of my body. I could tell she understood my reason for stopping the kiss so suddenly when she felt the hardness of my length pressed up against her body.

"OH." She gasped, as she looked me apologetically in my eyes. "Sorry." She said as she bit her lower lip, and looked down at her feet.

"Bella," I said as I placed a finger under her chin and brought her face back to look at mine. "never feel sorry about the power you have over me. I know I never will." I purred as I lightly brushed my finger over her swollen lips. She smiled under my finger and kissed it gently.

"Lets go." She said as she started to walk to her door.

"Bella I think I will stay here and call Alice. I don't think Jacob will be in much shape to have a large group of people surrounding him." She looked at me questionably, thought about it for a moment and nodded her head.

"Yes, I know you are right." She said. "But…" she said as she bit her lip again, thinking of what to say.

"I won't get anywhere, I will be right here when you get back." I said as I walked up to her and wrapped her in my arms. She relaxed a bit and smiled up at me.

"I don't think it will take me to long, he will more than likely still be sleepy and not much of a conversationalist. Well maybe I should take that back, It is Jacob after all. He will want to tell me the whole story about the chase." She said while a sly smile swam across her lips. She then hugged me once more and left the office to go see her best friend.

I walked to Bella's radio and turned the station to one that more suited my mood at this moment, 80's sounded like a good choice. After finding the station I went back to the chase and pulled my phone out of my jacket. I had seven missed calls, all from Alice. Like that surprises me at all. I thought with a laugh.

I pushed the number for her speed dial and held my breath; I knew I was in for it now. She would never give me a chance to explain before ripping my head off. I heard the phone ring for the second time and then my ear drum was blown out.

"What in the Hell are you thinking, spending the night with MY best Friend on your first date." She yelled into the phone, I could hear Jasper in the background laughing and asking Alice to lower her voice a little. Alice continued to rant, but now her voice was a little bit softer. Knowing Alice like I did, I knew that best thing for me to do it keep my mouth shut till she was done venting. I sat back on the chase, and kicked my shoes off; I will be here for a while, might as well make myself comfortable, I thought with a roll of my eyes.


	8. introductions

**Ok everyone this chapter is just filler, It just needed to happen so that other things down the road make sense.**

**So I still haven't heard from anyone if they want me to turn this into a juicy lemon story or if I should just stay below the radar? I am moving more toward the lemons, hey even fictional people need a little loven too. LOL**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight or Edward for that matter. (But I would like too.)**

**I just like to be in control and do with them as I please…….**

Bella POV

"Bella that is the fifth times that your stomach has growled so load that you had to repeat yourself." Bill said with a laugh. We were both sitting on each side of Jacob's bed just talking away, Jacob had falling into a deep medicated induced sleep at least an hour ago. Bill and Jacob have been partners for the last 4 years, in that time Bill began to think of himself as another, well in his own words, brother-like-person to me. When Jacob brought him home for the first time he tried to get us together, but the pull of family was just too strong for both of us. I was the sister he never had and he was the new brother to add to my family of two. Then he found Carrie, she was his other half you could just see it in their eyes. I was so nice to see my little family growing as the years flew by. Now I am just waiting for the day that Jacob finds his other half, I know it will be a bitter sweet day in my life. I want Jacob to find all the happiness in the world; I just don't know if there will be anyone out there that I will feel is good enough for him.

"Yeah I should be going; I left Edward waiting in my office." I looked at the clock and my mouth dropped. "It's passed 9." I was whispered shocked. I wonder if Edward really did wait for me, I mean I would understand if he got fed up and left. Didn't plan on being gone this long, I was just going to go and check on Jacob, make sure he knew I was here and waiting for him. But for some reason when I get together with the boys I just lose all track of time. "I hope he's still there." I said a little sadness in my voice.

"Bells, if he is as great as you say he is then I know he will be waiting for you no matter how long you take. Remember, you may not believe it, but you're worth the wait." He said as he walked around the bed and pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Billy boy." I said as I kissed his cheek. "If Jacob wakes up tell him I will be back later." I said as I started to walk out the door. "Oh and Billy, you better bring those boys of yours over to visit their aunty Bells, it's been weeks." I said with a smile.

"There only weeks old, brat." He yelled as I whipped out the door and closed it behind me, smiling. It took me less than 3 minutes to get to the other side of the hospital to my office. I didn't even hesitate when I got to the door; I just couldn't be near him fast enough. As I opened the door the first person I saw was Alice sitting on the chase holding a sleeping Crystal.

"Oh Bella, how is he doing." She asked as she tried to sand up. I put my hand up telling her to stay seated, as I walked over and ran my fingers through Crystals dark brown curls, lovingly. I couldn't believe how much lighter they were, and it has only been a couple days since I had last seen her.

"He's doing great, sleeping now of course. He took the news well and is ready to go to the gym so he won't be stuck in a chair for long." I smiled when I remembered the look in his eyes when he was told he would have to move downstairs into my study, because there was no way I was lifting a wheelchair up all those stairs just for him. I was still staring at Crystal when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, his body crush itself against mine, and a kiss on my neck.

"I missed you." Edward whispered in my ear. I pushed my head up to his lips and sighed, and then I remembered Alice was still in the room and a blush flew up my face.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad that you two finely realized it." She said with one the brightest smile I have ever seen from her face, that is, when she wasn't looking at her daughter or husband. The growling from my stomach interrupted any other statement that could have come. We all laughed and Edward turned me toward my desk, there was an assortment of bagels, cream cheese and lox. I couldn't move fast enough to the table.

"You both are life savers." I sighed, as I covered my sun-ripened tomato bagel with cream cheese and lox. We sat there for a good hour talking about when needed to be done at my house to make it easier for Jacob.

"Hey you know Alice we could call Seth, he just started his construction business, you know he'll give us a good deal on the work." He said as he took another bite of his third bagel. I would have to remember that bagels just won't work to satisfy him. I smiled longingly to myself at the thought of him being with me every morning and my possible ability to satisfy him. _Ok Bella get your mind out of the gutter, Alice is here._ I scolded myself as shook my head to bring myself back to reality. I looked at Alice first and saw that all her attention was on Crystal, who had just woken up none too happy. Then I brought my eyes to Edward, my heart started to speed up, he had noticed my smile and was looking at me with the same longing in his eyes. He nodded his head slightly, put his hand into mine, and started to run his finger in small circles on the palm of my hand. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his strong masculine hand caressing mine.

"Ok kids, I need to get going." Alice said as she was putting Crystal into her car seat. "I told Jasper I would be home in an hour, I'm late as always." She smiled as she looked at me, then her brother. I stood up when she did and walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "I am so glad that Jack is going to be fine." She said as she hugged me back.

"Thank you, for everything Alice." I said as I pulled back to look into her pixie face, telling her with my eyes that I was thanking her for more than the breakfast and our friendship. She nodded her head once understanding my silent words and turned to her brother. "Love you bro, and you better treat her right." She said as she punched him in the arm, smiling lovingly into his green eyes.

"You have my promise." He said as he pulled her into a bear hug. Edward picked up his niece, I grabbed the dipper bag, and we walked Alice to her car. Once in the car I saw the look in her face that she just remembered something. I smiled to myself just like Alice to be forgetful.

"Oh shoot, Rose and Emmett are landing tonight. Mom wanted me to remind you that dinner will be at 6pm Friday night, in case we don't get to see you much." She winked at him and the turned to me. "And the means you too, little miss." Alice said with as much authority as her little body could muster. I nodded my head in agreement, gave her one last hug through the open window, and watched her drive away. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, just staring into my eyes. "Now what?' he said as I melted in this arms.

"I want you to meet my Jacob." I had told Jacob all about the feelings I was starting to feel for Edward before the dinner party on Friday. When I went to see him this morning, after I made sure that he was ok with my own two eyes, I spilled the beans on EVERYTHING that happened between Edward and me in the last 24 hours. He seems so happy for me, but I also knew from past experiences that he had to meet him and give what he thought was permission. One vivid memory flashed into my mind in that instant.

"He wasn't good enough for my Bells." Jacob was holding me in our old apartment and I was sobbing like a big baby, I had just walked in on my boyfriend Mike and his secretary Jessica in a very compromising position, how text book is that, I thought with the roll of my eyes. That was a relationship just waiting to fall apart; we had been dating for about three months before I started my internship, so he was use to me being at his disposal. He would always flaunt me around at all the office dinner parties telling everyone that would listen that we had the perfect life, a doctor and a lawyer the perfect pair. After about three months into my internship it hit him that all my time went into my work at the hospital, and when I was home I was so exhausted that I would pass out where ever I sat and wouldn't wake up for anything, so he decided to get a little action on the side. Mike was a partner in a very high scale law firm, and Jessica was his sexy, bubble brained, gold digging leach of a secretary. They do make a great couple, now that I can sit back and see clearly, the two blood sucking leaches deserved each other

"As you wish." he said bringing me out of me memory, I started to pull him back to the hospital; he laughed at my urgency and followed behind me willingly.

Edward POV

When we walked into Jacobs's room I could see that he was awake, and flirting with a very nice looking nurse. She was about 5 foot 2, a little too skinny for my likes, but she had great big brown eyes that made her face light up, and the same dark skin tone as Jacob did, they truly complimented each other well. Bella dropped my hand and flew into Jacob's side when she noticed he was awake, and kissed him on the lips. Jealousy bubbled in my chest as I moved into the room to make myself known. I put myself right behind Bella and placed my hands on her hips. I knew I didn't have to worry about the relationship between Bella and Jacob, but it was had to fight back my male instincts to make my claim known. Bella looked back at me with a smiled, then looked at the nurse that was still staring at Jacob.

"Leah, what are you doing in ICU, did you not like working for me?"Bella asked with a hint of laugher in her voice.

"You know better than that Dr. Swan. They just needed an extra hand up here, and we were slow, so they sent me here instead of sending me home." Leah explained, as she continued to care for Jacob.

"Well at least I know he's in capable hands." Bella said as she looked at Jacob and winked. She then turned to me again and brought me closer to the bed. "Jack, this is Edward. " She said with the same pride in her voice as she had when I first saw the picture of Jacob at her house. This made me lose some of the jealousy that I still felt; I leaned down and offered my hand to Jacob. He took it with a lot more strength that I would have thought a man right out of surgery would have and I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." I said as I allowed him to move our hands in the shake, not knowing how much movement would be too much in his condition.

"You too Edward, Bells here has told me a lot about you." He said as he was searching my face, he must be sizing me up, making sure that I was good enough for Bella. I remember doing the same thing to Jasper the first day that Alice brought him home.

"Ok Jack, I will be back in a few minutes with your pain pills." Leah said as she looked at Jacob with admiration.

"I'll be here waiting for you." Jack said with a smile. And Leah left to room with a blush that was visible on her dark completed skin.

"Bells, have you gone home at all? You look like Hell" Jacob asked as he turned his worried gaze on Bella. "You need to go get some sleep." He said as she grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it..

"I wanted to make sure you were ok before I went home, I also need to know what you want me to bring for you, you are going to be in here for about a week or so." Jacob told her what he wanted and she nodded her head as he rattled some stuff off. "Ok Jack, I will be back later this afternoon with your stuff, please get some rest. Oh and be nice to Leah she's one of my best. Don't go making her fall in love with you or anything, ok." She said with a wink, as she bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"You take all the fun out of life." He said with mocking sarcasm. " Bye Bell's, I love you. Oh and Edward, I'm trusting you to take care of my Bells here. She can't do anything on her own." Jacob said as he winked at me, I saw Bella's arm pull up like she was going to hit him, then thought better about it, and let it drop back to her side.

I started laughing with Jacob. "I will do my best." I said as Bella entwined her fingers into mine and leaned into me.


	9. you only live once

**Ok everyone, here you go. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. LOL**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight; I just like to play…..**

You only live once.

Bella POV

'Yeah right, easier said than done." I said out load as I dropped back onto my bed and covered my face with a pillow. I couldn't keep my eyes off the bathroom door otherwise; I could hear the water from the shower and Edwards's sexy voice as he was singing a song to himself. How in the Hell am I suppose to take a nap when I knew he is standing just on the other side of that door naked, soap running down his perfectly chiseled body. I could just picture the hard muscles of his back straining against his skin as he lifts his arms to shampoo his wild bronze hair, the way his hands would flow over his body as he lathered himself in soap. Maybe he needs help washing his back? I smiled slyly at the thought, as the tingling persisted between my legs.

_OK Bella, get a grip. You have only known him for two days. What are you some hormone struck teenager, can't keep it in your pants, so to speak._ My inner voice yelled.

_Now wait, you are an adult, and if you want to make an adult decision and help him wash his back, I don't see a problem with that. And in truth you have known him for two months._

Ok now I know I'm exhausted, I'm arguing with myself. I rolled over to stare at one of the many Thomas Kincaid prints that I had hanging all over my house; I just need to think of something else. I laid there trying to get my mind to think of anything other than Edward naked and only 10 feet from me. Normally I could lose in a Kincaid painting, I could picture myself walking down the wooded trail, or sitting on the porch of the hidden cottage, but today, no go. I sighed loudly, sat up, and punched my fist into the mattress.

"Tiramisu and a glass of wine." I said as I stood up, looked at myself in the mirror, and ran my fingers through my still damp hair. "I'll even get Edward some and bring it up for him when he gets out." With the decision made I started to walk out to the hallway. When I got next to the bathroom door I could make out the song he was singing, my mouth dropped as pressed my ear up to the door. I knew he had a great voice, but wow.

"I finely found the love of a lifetime. A love to last my whole life through. I finally found the love of a lifetime. Forever in my heart, I finely found the love of a lifetime." Then the words blurred slightly, probably do to him running his face under the water. I knew that he was still singing though, not missing a beat. "Was made for me and you. Still we both know that the road is long." I heard the water being shut off, but still I could not force myself to move for my ease drooping perch. "We know that we will be together because our love is strong."

_Could he be singing that song about me?_ I thought as I continued to listen to his sensuous version of the_ Firehouse_ song.

_Get a hold of yourself, people sing in the shower all the time._

_Yeah but do they sing eighties love ballets?_

_He IS a music teacher, remember, maybe it's the song he is teaching to the choir?_

_Yeah…Ok….right, did you forget that it's the middle of summer vacation? _

I rolled my eyes when I realized that I was doing it again, I may just have to get a psychiatric evaluation when I get back to work on Monday. I pushed off the bathroom door and forced myself downstairs to get the wine and desert. I was standing in the kitchen humming the same song that Edward was singing only moments before, tying to busy my mind with other thoughts.

"Bella, you're not taking a nap?" I heard him say as he snuck up on me in the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He smelt like heaven, it was a spicy, yet musky smell that just turned my insides to mush. I inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Thought we could a little snack." I said as I finished pouring the last glass of wine, and set the bottle down. "You smell wonderful."

"Well, we will have to give Alice that compliment; she picked me up some body wash and a few other overnight needs on the way to the hospital this morning. I guess she thought I needed them for your place." He said as he lifted my hair off my shoulder, and kissed my neck softly. "But, my dear, you are trying to change the subject." Another kiss pressed higher onto my neck. "Jacob gave me precise orders to take care of HIS Bells." He said with a bit of something, I'm not quite sure what it was, that was off with the word 'his'. "And I don't want him thinking that I can't even take care of you for one afternoon." He kissed my neck again, but this time his tongue darted out and left a hot, sensuous trail up to my ear, then his teeth nibbled lightly on my lobe. I moaned and almost dropped the wine glass I still had in my hand. Edward quickly grabbed the glass from my shaking hand, set it down on the counter and spun me around to face him. The look in his eyes was one of pure lust, and I knew that mine matched completely. "Do you want him to think I can't take care of HIS Bells?" Then I could it, Edward was Jealous of Jacob. I felt like I needed to reassure him that all I wanted was him, that Jacob was like my brother, but Edward was the one I had been waiting for. Edward was the man that I needed to be with; there was no want anymore, just need. I pulled myself onto my tip toes, wrapped my hands behind his head and brought my lips mere centimeters from his.

"I think you are doing a great job of taking care of _your_ Bella." I whispered, I was never one to seduce a man, I had no idea what to do, but I tried anyway. I heard his sharp intake of breath, and felt his arms enclose around my back and pull me tighter into his body, as his mouth captured mine.

_Well, I guess I did pretty well for my first time._

_Yeah, I will have to give you that one, you did well._

Ok that seals it, I 'm calling the psychiatric nurse in the morning.

The kiss deepened as we stood there in my kitchen, his hands were slowly roaming up my back and back down. My hands were entangled in his hair, just daring him to pull away. The need for oxygen was there, but I just didn't want the moment to end, I held on as long as I could before the burning in my lungs got the best of me. I pulled away as we both were gasping for air, my head fell onto his chest and I sighed.

"Yeah, a Damn good job." I said what I thought was to myself, but the shaking of his chest and the laughter form him told me it was out loud. I could feel the heat of the blush fly up my face. I turned around to the counter, picked up a glass of wine and a plate of desert and handed them to Edward. He grabbed them both form me, kissed my chastely on the lips, turned around and headed toward the stairs. I stood there for a minute, I grabbed my plate and glass, and follow behind him without thinking twice. You only live once, right?

Edward POV

_Calm down, it's not you have ever been in a woman's bed before._

_Yes, but this isn't just some woman, this is Bella. _The conversation in my head came to a stop when I watched her walk through the door. _God, she even makes a baggy pair of gray shorts and a pick tank top look sexy. _I was lying on her bed with my glass of wine in hand, just waiting to see what she was going to do.

"Are you…." She stopped mid thought, took a deep breath and continued. "Are you still pushing the nap idea." She said as she stood in the door way, leaning on the frame. I smiled and patted the bed beside me.

"I know I didn't get much sleep last night, and I think you got even less." I said as I still waited for her to make a move. "And this bed seems to be a lot more comfortable that the chase in your office." She stood still for a few more seconds and took a tentative step forward. "Come on Bella, I won't bite." I stopped for a minute and thought that over. "Well unless you ask me to that is." I gave her another simile and waited.

"You know that damn crooked smile will get you…." She stopped, bit her lip, took the last two steps to the bed, and set her glass and plate down. She then turned her back to me and sat on the edge of the bed, sighed again and laid down facing me. I was still waiting to hear the end of her statement, did my smile really have an effect on her, I wonder, I flashed my smile to her once more just for a test. "Everything." She finished with a sigh.

"I will have to remember that my love." I said as I turned to set my glass behind me on the night stand. When I turned back around she was blushing. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows in question. "What are you thinking?" I asked as ran the back of my fingers down the side of her smooth cheek.

"It's just that….." she stopped and started to chew on her lip again, my body tighten every time she did this, and this time it was harder for me to counter my reaction. I sat there thinking of anything I could to control my body when out of nowhere she threw herself on top of me, on leg on each side of my hips, and stared down into my eyes. "It has been a long time since you have kissed me." She said as she lowered her face to me and captured my lips. The kiss of full of need at first, then slowly it became soft and full of passion. I brought my hands to her back and run them up under her tank top, a little surprised that I couldn't find a bra strap. I moaned into her mouth as her hands started to caress my chest and stomach. I knew she could feel my reaction pressing against her firm bottom. She moved her hips slowly back and forth, running herself up and down my ever hardening length.

"Jesus, Bella." I moaned as she took her lips from mine, never stopping eh rocking motion of her hips. I needed her, I needed to feel she soft body. I needed to have her hot swollen lips pressed up against mine again. I just plain needed Isabella Swan. In one swift movement I lifted her off me, set her down onto the bed, pushed her legs apart gently with mine and positioned myself between them. I heard a sigh as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. I took that as an open invitation and recaptured her lips, caressing her chest gently, as our tongues did the dance they knew so well. "You are perfect, Bella." I said as I left her lips and started pressing kisses down her neck to her chest, watching her reaction to my touch the whole time. I felt her fingers running down my back to the hem of my shirt; she grabbed the hem and started to pull it up my back. I lifted myself slightly and helped her to remove it, and gently laid myself back on top of her. Her short manicured nails were dancing lightly over every muscle on my back, it felt like magic. I rose myself onto one elbow and watched her beautiful brown eyes as she explored my back, waist, chest, and arms. The look in her eyes was pure admiration; it was like she was mesmerizing every detail. I moaned loudly as her hand dripped lower to the waist band of my khaki shorts. "Ok…wait…" I said with a heavy sigh, as I gently grabbed her hand and brought it back to my chest. I heard a gasp from her lips and saw her face fall. "Bella, I'm not rejecting you. Can't you feel how much I want you?"

"Then why." She couldn't even look me in the eyes. Man I felt like such an ass.

"Because, I want to do this right; I want to sweep you off your feet, I want to show you in every way how much you mean to me. I want you to know that I love you, and that it's not just sex." I said as I lifted her face so I could look in to her eyes, I needed her to know this is how I really felt. I needed her to believe it.

"You… love me." Surprise filled her eyes, as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Yes, Bella I do. I think I have been in love with you from the first day I set eyes on you, that day in the hospital that Crystal was born. I couldn't get you out of my head. I made sure that the days that I came down to have lunch with my father that you were there, just so I could see your mesmerizing face again. I did everything I could to be at the house every time you came over to visit Alice. I just couldn't get enough of you, and I still can't." she had dropped her hand back onto the bed and tears were streaming down her cheeks. I put my hand up to her cheek, she leaned into my palm and smiled. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I know it may be sudden, but this is how I feel. I don't want you to feel obligated to say it back. I want you to be sure." I said as I stared into the eyes, longing for her to say she did.


	10. Declaration

**I know this is a short chapter. **

**I was just going to skip over Bella's declaration of love, but it just didn't feel right. I should have another chapter up in a couple days. ENJOY!**

**And thank you all for your reviews, it keeps me going.**

**Miss Poison: I would love your professional help, whenever you have time. THANK YOU for the offer.**

Bella POV

"Can I have a minute please?" I asked, I was crying and I needed to catch my breath. I knew what I wanted to say, and I knew that I needed to calm down or I would never get the words out.

"You can have all the time you need Bella, I'm not going anywhere." he wrapped his arms around me as we lay down, his chest pressed against my back. We lay silently together as I watched the minutes on my alarm clock tick by. After about 15 minutes, I felt I had pretty good control of my emotionally state and I turned around in his arms. He smiled a slight smile as I brought my hand to his cheek, but his face was still troubled.

"What are you thinking Edward?" I said as I ran my finger softly across his pained forehead. He sighed, brought my hand to his lips, and kissed it softly.

"I feel that I am pressuring you." He was searching my eyes for answers to unasked questions. "I don't want you to feel obligated."

"Obligated?" I was so confused, why would I feel obligated? "Edward, I don't feel obligated to _DO_ anything. I know my own feelings and I know what I want out of life." I said as I took my hand from his face. "And right now, more than anything, I want you." I said as I brought my lips to his and kissed him sweetly.

"You _want_ me." He sighed, as I pulled my face back to look into his pain filled emerald green eyes. "I guess I will have to prove.." I placed a finger to his lips to stop his talking.

"Yes Edward, I want you. I want you today, tomorrow and for the rest of my life. I want to wake up to your every morning, just like I did this morning. I want to be able to stare at your beautiful face while you are sleeping and watch you dream. I want to be able to hug you, to kiss you, and to touch you whenever the needs hits." I was looking straight into his deep eyes, trying to tell him everything that I felt, but I just couldn't get the right words. He still didn't get it; I brought both of my hands to his face and brought his nose to mine. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you too." He closed the distance between our lips.

Edward POV

I woke up to find the bed next to me empty. I ran my hands through my unruly hair, and looked at the clock as I pushed myself off the bed. 4 o'clock, we need to get moving. I loved the sound of that; WE. I still couldn't believe that she loved me. I didn't feel like I deserved a woman like Bella, no matter how much I loved her. I have always been the one to have a different woman every weekend, nothing long term: to boring. Women were there for one reason and one reason only, to fulfill a need. I have lived 28 years without a woman telling me what to do, where to go, what to wear. I stopped for a minute and laughed, Ok well Alice doesn't count. I was my own man; I didn't need a woman to be complete. But then my world changed the day I saw her, and well now the only thing I want to do is make her as complete as she has made me. As I walked down the stairs I was hit with a mouth watering smell. Bella was standing at the table with her back to me. She turned around and jumped when she saw me standing behind her.

"I was just coming up to wake you." she said with her heart stopping smile. "Hungry?"

"Always." I said as I pulled her into my arms and captured her lips with mine. She giggled and pressed her hands onto my chest, pushing me away half heartedly.

"I meant for food. I just threw a couple stakes on the grill and baked potatoes, nothing to elaborate." She said as she sat down in the same chair as last night.

"I have a feeling anything you make is great. Thank you." I said as I sat down and dug in, I didn't even know I was that hungry.

"I already packed Jacob's stuff. I was going to run down there and drop it off for him." She said as we cleared the table, and did the dishes together. "Did you want to come?"

"I should really run home."I said as I handed her the last plate to add to the dish washer. I could see her shoulders fall slightly, and smiled to myself. She didn't want me to leave. "I thought I should go and grab a few dingy cloths so I could start getting this place ready for Jacob tomorrow while you are at work." I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. I hope she understands what I am asking.

"That's a great idea." She said as she leaned over and kissed my lips lightly. She then walk to her study, I could hear her going through her desk drawers, I then heard her run upstairs. By the time she came back down I was sitting in the living room watching TV. She had her purse and a bag full of Jacobs stuff. She leaned over the couch, with her cute little butt up in the air, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I sighed into her neck and kissed her cheek. "I will be back in a few hours." She said as she put something into my hand, and then walked to the door. I opened my palm to see one of her spare house keys. I couldn't help but let the smile fill my face. "Don't forget to lock up when you leave." She yelled as she opened the front door. "Edward?" I heard softly form the entry.

"Yes, Bella." The smile on my face was obvious in my voice.

"I love you." then I heard the door close. I sat there for a minute just letting her words flow over me. She's mine, and I am never going to let her go. I thought as I squeezed the key into my palm.


	11. Live stock?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I wish I did….**

**I thank God for Stephanie for bring then to me, so I can manipulate them the way I want to …LOL**

Live Stock?

Bella POV

"Thank God it's Friday." I said to Leah, as I met her in the hall. "Let's go get something to eat, while we have a free moment." She nodded her head and we started walking to the cafeteria. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked as we sat down at a table in the back of the room. I was pretty positive that she would be here at the hospital with Jake; they had become very close over the last week. Jacob even asked me to spend more time with her, so that she would see me as a person and not just her boss. I was so happy for them, she was just what he needed, a strong woman who will put him in his place, so I was more than willing to help where I could.

"I'm going to take Embry out for his favorite dinner, and then drop him off at his dads. He gets him for the rest of the summer." She said looking down at her uneaten food. I could hear the pain in her voice. Leah has been divorced for 2 years now. After 2 years of marriage her Husband decided he was tired of living a lie and wanted to be with his best friend, I think his name was Erik or something like that. So one day when Leah was working a double shift, he packed all his stuff, called a sitter for Embry, and left; Embry was only 6 months at the time. "Then I was going to come here and pack Jake's stuff." Oh yeah Jake is moving to the rehab canter for a couple weeks, I totally forgot.

"You know Leah, you are a life saver. I don't have a clue how I could have taken care of everything for Jake without you." I said as I placed my hand on top of hers. I could see that she was still a little bit uncomfortable, I sighed. "Leah, we have both explained it to you. Jacob is my best friend in the world, he is my brother. You do not have to worry about coming between us. If anything, now you have to deal with me inside and outside of work." We both started laughing.

"So…What are you up to tonight Bella?" She asked, I could tell that she was starting to feel a little bit more comfortable with our daily lunches. "Another fun filled night of Rollerblading?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I still can't sit down without wincing." I said as I joined in. I still couldn't believe Edward: He showed up here on Tuesday and was so excited to take me rollerblading, knowing full well I have a hard enough time just walking in shoes. What did he think I was going to do when you put wheels on them? " I think I spent more time on the ground then I did on the skates."

"No, I think you spent most of your time in his arms." I heard a strong patronizing voice chime in. I turned to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward standing behind me. "But I still think that was the reason why he chose Rollerblading for a family activity in the first place." Emmett slapped Edward on the arm and started laughing his contagious laugh. "At least you learned something off your older brother." Emmett came behind me and gave me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Working hard, or hardly working Miss, Bella?" He asked, laughing as I gasped for air

"Hands off you big gone, she's taken."Edward laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I missed you." he said in my ear. I leaned in closer and put my hand on his arm.

"Yeah he missed you so much that we had to change our time slot so he could stop by to see you." Jasper added, as he poked Edward in the ribs.

"Oh yeah, you boys are suppose to be playing some baseball thing today" I said as I motioned them to grab a chair and have a seat.

"Hey Leah, how you doing?" Edward asked as he sat down, smiling his crooked smile.

"Great, but you already knew that." She said as she smiled at him, no one was immune to Edwards smile. You could be having the worst day of your life, and when you saw that smile everything would be ok. I saw Emmet elbow Edward in the ribs, and nod his head toward Leah. I couldn't help by laugh, Emmet was such a flirt, it surprises me that Rose trusts him out of her sight. Edward rolled his eyes, and started the introductions.

"Leah I would like you to meet my Brother-in –law, Jasper." Jasper grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" I could see in Leah's eyes that she was taken aback by his deep southern charm. I had to giggle to myself, I had the same reaction my first time I meet him.

"And this doff ball here is my _married_ brother Emmet." Edward said as he exaggerated the word married.

"Just because you have already bought the cow, doesn't mean you can't look at other stock." Emmet came back before he put his hand out to Leah. "It's nice to meet you Leah." He bent down and kissed her hand "See I can be charming too. And I don't even come from the South." Emmett said as he turned to face Jasper and started to laugh again.

"Wait till I tell Rose you called her a cow." Jasper said as he shook his head back and forth, trying to hid a smile. "You will be surprised what ya'll have coming from the south." He pointed to Emmett's ass. The look on Emmett's face was priceless as he stammered to think of something to comeback with. After about a minute he still couldn't come up with anything and started pouting in his chair.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he finely came up with something witty to come back with when my pager started to buzz, cutting his words off. "Well boys looks like Leah and I have a baby to deliver." I said as I leaned over and gave Edward a kiss on his lips, and stood up to leave.

"Remember, I will be at your place by 5 to pick you up. " He said as he pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his arms tightly around my chest.

"Yes I remember, Alice and Rose already picked out my outfit and it's hanging in my bathroom." I said with a fake look of anguish. We had so much fun last night, just us girls. We shopped till I thought my feet were going to fall off. I swear they had me try on at least a hundred different dresses for tonight's dinner. I still don't see what the big deal was, I mean I have already meet Rose and Emmet, and we have gone out almost every night as a group for the last 5 nights. When it comes to Alice, and now I find out Rose also, you just don't question a reason for shopping. "I'll see you in a couple hours, but I got to go, Babies don't wait for no one." I kissed him once more and ran to labor and delivery.

Edward POV

I watched her run out of the cafeteria with Leah on her heels. Hey she stayed up on her feet this time, I was impressed.

"I do have to say Eddie, even in scrubs she's got a nice ass." Emmett said as he jumped out of his chair in anticipation of my reaction.

"Baseball anyone?" I asked, ignoring Emmett's comment. I knew he was just trying to get me riled up so I wouldn't have my head in the game.

"Baseball." They both said as we headed back to Jaspers car.

"So are you done with all the work at Bella's yet?" Jasper asked as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Well, Seth came by yesterday and gave an estimate for the ramp, and since I am going to be doing most of the labor, he said we can do it to for practically nothing. We start building on Monday. I've moved all of the stuff from Jacob's room to Bella's study and vice a versa, thanks to Alice and Rose." I stopped when I saw Emmet's mouth drop, and the blank start that looked at me in the mirror. "What?" I asked as I turned back to face him.

"WOW. You really are serious about this one aren't you? I have never seen my little brother willing to do manual labor for a woman." Emmett shook his head back in forth, I could still see the shock in his face. "I thought it was just gonna be another one for you little summer fling things."

"Emmett this is far from a summer fling." I said as I turned back to face out the front window. "Bella is….. Special." I sat there for a minute and then continued. "I don't know what it is; I just can't seem to get enough of her."

"Oh so it _is_ all about sex." Emmett said as a cocky smile crossed his lips.

"Even though it is none of you damn business, we haven't gone there yet." I explained as I kept my eyes facing forward, my anger was starting to boil in my chest.

"None of my business." Emmett said as he searched my face for the punch line. Sex was one of our normal conversations; we told everything. For the last 15 years they knew everything I have tried, and done and I them. Well up until Jasper married our sister and Emmett married his, then it got a little too personal. But since I was free from the whole sister gross out, they have been living vicariously through my many sexual adventures. "Man you always spill the beans, there has never been an act that you have done that we" Emmett waved his hand between Jasper and himself." haven't heard every juicy detail. And I might add there has never been a woman who you haven't bagged the first night out." He looked a little disappointed. "I mean don't get me wrong, Bella is great, I really like her. But what are you waiting for?"

"Emmett, I want it to be right. I want her to know that I love her with all my heart; I don't want her to fell like all I care about is the sex. But, believe me lying next to her warm sexy body every night, is really starting to wear on my composer." I sighed as we parked the car; I could see that the rest of the team was already on the field practicing. I looked at Jasper, Knowing full well that he understood where I was coming from. He dealt with the same problem when he and Alice got together. Jasper and I met at summer camp when we were 14. He lived in Texas at the time, but then his father s job transferred then up here. We became best friends, did everything together, even lost our virginity on the same night. Then we started to have competitions on how any girls we could bag in a year, the winner for the year got to have first dibs on any women that we saw. That lasted up till Jasper noticed that little knees and elbows Alice had turned into a woman. His whole outlook on life changed at that moment, that was eight years, college, nailing the position as the universities history professor, and a child later. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He got it, but did Emmett. I was still in shock that he and Rose got married last year. Emmett was the biggest man whore of us all. Rose knew how he was, she saw him all though high school. He was the start quarterback of the football team, she was the head cheerleader, but they never date back then. She always saw him as Jaspers pain in the ass friend, and he saw her as the stuck up bitch that wouldn't give him the time of day. She went her way after graduation, molding, and he went his, a full ride to Arizona State and then a contract with the Seattle Seahawks. When they both showed up for Christmas 2 years ago, he was blown away. It took him 2 weeks of continued begging to get their first date. But the next thing we knew they were engaged and Alice was planning their wedding.

I heard Emmett sigh heavily in the back. "Ok you two love birds, let's get our game on."


	12. amazing

**Ok so this one is a little HOT, **

**so for any of you that are too young for M rating, you have been warned. **

**I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I love to be able to do with then as I wish... LOL**

Amazing

Bella POV

"That was so much fun, Edward." I said was we pulled up to my house. "I love your family."

"And you know they all love you just as much." He said as he slid out of his seat and walked around to my door. I was still hard for me to get use to the fact that he had to open my door every time we got out of a car. I am just too much of an independent woman to have to wait for someone to do anything for me that I can do on my own, but since it made him happy I was willing to try. He put his hand out for me and helped me out of the seat. "Did I mention at all tonight how sexy you look?" he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Only every 15 minutes, But I think I could hear it a couple more times" I smiled at him and placed my lips to his. His tongue immediately started to tickle my lower lip as it asked for permission to enter. Mine opened willingly and my hands wrapped in his hair as I pulled his face tighter into mine. I felt his hands start to caress my lower back on their journey to my ass. I smiled as I pulled away for his lips. "Let's get inside, before the neighbors state to talk." I said as I entwined my fingers in his and pulled him to the door. As we got into the house we started what has become our normal nightly routine. He went to go feed Phoenix, they had become vast friends over the last week, to my surprise, and I went to go check my messages from work. Nothing from work, thank God, but here was one from Jake informing me that he will be in room 45 at the rehab center and expects to see my face bright and early tomorrow morning, of course with Edward in tow. When I was finished I walked back to see Edward reclined on the couch, with Phoenix on his lap checking the sports scores on the TV. I have never been much into sports, so I couldn't tell you if it was baseball season or football. But since Emmett was a pro football player, I guess I will have to start paying a little bit of attention.

"Edward, I'm gonna go up and take a shower, then go to bed. I'm kind of tired." I said as I started up the stairs.

"Be there in a few, love." He said behind me, completely into whatever he was watching,

It was strange how in just this short week, we had become so comfortable with each other; it was like we had been together for years. I loved it, it felt so right. But there is one thing that needed to change, and it was going to change tonight. We have been sleeping in the same bed for a week and he still won't let it get past the make out point. Now don't get me wrong, the making out was fun and all, It kind of reminds me of my high school years. But you know you can only take so much, and a woman has needs. I know it's been affecting him more than it has me; he's been getting up and taking cold showers almost every night after he thinks I have fallen asleep. Tonight that will change; I thought as I walked into my room and turned on the radio.

I told Alice and Rose, in strict secrecy, that I am at my wits end and that if he wasn't going to let it move forward that I am just going to have to take drastic measures and do it myself. I already knew about Edwards past with women, he made sure to tell me everything this week, so that Emmett wouldn't be able to catch him with is pants down, as he put it, and spill the beans. I also knew that he was holding back for fear that I would think it was just for the sex. So I knew that for me to get what I wanted anytime soon, I needed to play my cards right and go for broke.

Our first stop was to Victoria's Secrets to look for the perfect outfit; Rose found a perfect midnight blue corset with leather ties and a matching pair of thong panties. I did have to admit that I looked hot. Then we went to the shoe store to get another pair of death trap heels. "You'll be lying on your bed; you won't even have to walk in them. They are just a prop." Alice said as she saw the look of horror in my eyes, when I saw the pair that she picked out. They were thigh high black boots with, I swear, a 6 inch _sliver _of a heel. Rose loved them so much she bought a pair for herself.

"Next stop, Kim's house" Kim is one of Alice's best friends and Pure Romance consultant if I remembered right. When I asked Alice what Pure Romance was, she just smiled and said it was just like a Tupperware party but with 'romance enhancers' instead of food storage.

"Hey there chicky, what's your pleasure." Kim smiled as we walked through the door.

"Kim, this is Bella. She is going to seduce my brother tonight, and needs a few things to help her out" Alice said as she gave Kim a hug.

"Bella, nice to meet you. So seduction is the plan." she shook my hand. "Ok ladies lets go have some fun." Kim said as she turned and walked down the hall. I felt the blush fly up my face, but followed the girls to Kim's office. It took less than 10 minutes for Alice and Rose to go through the catalog and find the products that would work the best, as they said.

"Ok Kim, Bella will need a Kiss, a strawberry bosom buddy," Alice saw the look of confusion in my eyes, and giggled. "Oh I forgot Bella is new to all this stuff. Bosom buddy is a lip and nipple balm; it makes your lips and nipples tingle for you and taste like strawberry for him. Edward loves strawberry." She turned her attention back to Kim. "I want to get her an Ex-T-Cee, but I think we will wait on that till later down the road. I'll explain later" she said to me. "She will also need a bottle of Sensations, what flavor do you want Bella?" she asked as she handed me to catalog to see what types they have. Oh My God, they have warming lubricants; I really need to get more information on all this stuff. I thought as I looked over the flavors. By the time we left Kim's every one of us had a bag full of products and I had booked a party for next month.

I walked into my bathroom, found the bags that I had hidden in the back of my closet and placed them on the counter. I took off my dress, pulled my hair into a messy knot on the top of my head, and stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles and seemed to calm my nerves; I stood under the stream for a few more minutes before I got out. Staring at the bags in front of me, I swear that my stomach was going to jump out of my body.

"You can do this." I said to myself as I brought the corset and panties out of the bag. I held it up to me and smiled, I _could_ do this. I took out all of my new seduction products and got to work. I put the bosom body on my lips and my nipples first. I didn't feel anything and thought that I had maybe done something wrong, when out of nowhere my nipples started to tingle and the so did my lips. I licked my lips out of habit and tasted the strawberry. I may have to use this every night, yummy. I then sprayed myself down with the Kiss, I wasn't sure I was gonna like the plumeria sent, but it was nice and soft. I then pulled the panties into place, wrapped the corset around my chest and lace it up. I pulled my hair out of the knot and brushed it out so it looked shiny and smooth. I took a deep breath, held it for 5 seconds; I did one more last survey of myself, grabbed the deathtraps and the lubricant, and walked to my bed. "There's no backing down now". I said as I pushed my feet into the boots, sat back and waited for Edward.

Edward POV

I heard the shower turn on upstairs and my imagination went to overdrive. I could Picture her taking off her dress and sliding her panties slowly down her hips. I could picture her sleek leg step hesitantly into the shower to test the temperature. I could picture that sexy smile as the water cascade over her body, and her hands start roam over her perfect body covering it in a soapy lather. I could feel myself harden at the thoughts, tightening against my pants.

Snap out of it boy. You can't be getting yourself all worked up, she said she was tired, you need to respect that. Think of something unsexy, something unsexy……. What was it that Mike Myers said in that one movie...? _Margret Thatcher on a cold day_… yeah not working I have no clue who the hell Margret Thatcher. Thank God the water stopped. I continued to flick through channels as I waited for my erection to lessen. I stopped on a movie channel, maybe it's one of those blood and guts thing, which would help. God I just can't get a break, how in the hell could I just happen to stop on this channel right at the stairway seen of _unfaithful_. Just my fucking luck, I sighed heavily and turned off the TV.

"Ok Phoenix you got to move, its bed time." I said as I picked her up and set her sleeping body on the end of the couch. She was such a great cat, I'm glad she finely decided she liked me. I think the changing moment for was the day that Alice dropped the mattress on her and I was the one to save her. Yeah still haven't told Bella about that one. I made my last checks on all the door looks and slowly started up the stairs. I could hear the radio was on in the bedroom, it sounded like Bella had put on one of her CD's. Was that Boyz II Men singing _I'll make love to you? _I smiled to myself, it still surprises me on all the different types of music that woman listens to. I opened the door to the bad room and stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't register what I was seeing; I must have fallen asleep downstairs. I'm dreaming, yeah that has to be it. I shook my head back and forth but the vision before me never faltered. I closed my eyes and then opened then slowly, maybe that will help. Nope she's still there.

"What?" was all I could get out. Bella was sitting in the middle of her bed, dressed in a midnight blue corset, and black thigh high boots. She was propped up against the headboard on her side, and had her legs slightly crossed. I saw the smile on her lips and a blush flow up her face.

"What took you so long?" I could still hear a hint of fear in her voice even though she hid it well. She thinks I'm going to reject her again. Dressed like that. I don't fucking think so.

"Sorry" I said as I walked slowly to the end of the bed, unbuttoning my shirt slowly, still not positive on exactly what was going on. She got up on her knees and started to crawl toward me.

"Let me help you with that." She said as she ran her hands down my chest to the last remaining bottoms, and slowly undid them. She then pushed my shirt off my shoulders, her warm hands slowly flowing over my naked chest falling lower to my waist band. I inhaled sharply. She then slowly unbuckled my belt and my pants, and then stopped to look up at me. I nodded slowly never letting my eyes leave her face. I saw her back straighten and confidence fill her eyes. She then pushed my pants past my hips and let them fall to the ground. I lifted both feet one by one and kicked my pants to the same spot that my shirt was laying. She was staring at my tented black boxers, I felt a wave of fear flow through my body, what if I didn't compare to the others that she has had. I have never had a complaint before, hell I never cared, but for once I was scared that I couldn't be the mind blowing man that she deserved. Her warm hand running down the front of my length brought me out of m self pity. I moaned as she gently stroked my hard member through the silk. I through my head back as my hips, under their own control, pushed into her hand forcefully. _Patience, Edward, patience, we need to take this slow._ I brought my head back down just in time to see her bite her lip and smile. God if she wasn't careful, I was gonna take her right here and now, fuck patience.

She stood up slowly and placed her hands on my chest for support. I noticed that she had grown a few inches, and looked down to see that the boots she had on where at least 6 inch heels. I wrapped my hands around her waist and brought her to last few inches to my lips.

"Wow. You look……. amazing" I said before I captured her lips, hers opened willingly before my tongue even had a chance to ask for entrance. She tasted like strawberries. I let my hand wander up and down her back and then rest comfortably on her cute little ass. I squeezed both cheeks softly and heard a moan coming from her. That was my undoing; I picked her up and laid up both on the bed, her under me. I couldn't get enough of her skin. I started to untie the lacing of her corset, but my fingers just wouldn't move fast enough. When the lacings finely gave way the corset fell to each side of her body to release her breast. I gently massaged each one and kissed them tenderly. I then dropped my head a little lowered and pulled one taunt nipple into my mouth. I was stunned to taste strawberry again. "Yummy, strawberry, you taste even better then I dreamed." I said as I captured the other nipple in my mouth and lightly bite down. I heard an intake of breath and felt her hips buck into mine.

I pushed myself lower and trailed light kisses down her stomach and hips. I lightly tugged on her panties and she lifted her hips so I could remove them. As I threw her panties to the ground I lowered myself on the floor at the end of the bed, and started to leave kisses up her leg and onto each of her inner thighs. I could smell her arousal and see what I was doing to her, and I got even harder at the sight. Without even asking I placed a chaste kiss on her lower lips, lifted my head, watched for a reaction. She moaned again and let her knees fall to the side, which was all the invitation that I needed. I gently pushed her silky folds apart and grabbed her clit with my lips; her hands grabbed my hair and pushed me tighter into her mound. I moaned into her and she pulled my hair. I interchanged a small nibble and small circles on her clit with my tongue. I could feel her body start to tense when her release got close. I slowly inserted two fingers into her wet core and thrust up to find her spot, as I gently sucked and nibbled on her clit.

"Oh God…. Edward…..Oh My God." I heard her scream as her climax raked over her body. I continued my movements until I was sure that her release had passed and then slowly brought myself back onto the bed to lie next to her. "Hummm.. That was…" she said as she snuggled into my chest, kissing my lightly, and running her fingernails lightly over my nipples. "Amazing. But now it's your turn." She said as she started slowly lowered her hands under the waist band of my boxer and started to caress my hard erection.

**Yeah, I know I suck, **

**But believe me it will be worth the wait. **

**Please reviews I need to know if you want more of these kind of nights to 'POP' up in the story!!!**


	13. What a way to go

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this one out. It's my last week in class, and I have a major project due. So this had to sit on the back burner for a couple days. I hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think.**

**I want to thank everyone who has added my story to their favorites, and who have taken the time to review. They help me so much to keep going… thank you all…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wouldn't mind having Edward once in a while... LOL**

**What a way to go.**

**Bella POV**

"Oh God…. Edward…..Oh My God." I scream as my climax raked over my body. I felt him pull himself back onto the bed and lie next to me. "Hummm... That was…" I snuggled into his chest and lightly ran my finger over his nipples, bringing then to hard points. "Amazing. But now it's your turn." Without his notice I grabbed the bottle of Sensations and slowly moved myself down his body, leaving open mouthed kisses on my trek. I stopped and paid some attention to each of his nipples and then took my time to outline each and every muscle on his washboard stomach. I heard his intake of air as I gently caressed his bulging erection as I went. I could feel myself growing wetter the closer I got to his boxers. I lowered my mouth to his silk covered length and blew lightly over the top, just to tease.

"Bella…" he hissed between his teeth bucking his hips to press himself closer to my face, and fisted his hands into my hair.

"In due time, Edward, all in due time." I said as I ran my finger slowly to the waist band of his boxers and tugged them lightly. He lifted his hips and I pulled them down to reveal his harden member. I took in a breath as I looked at his size, I have felt it on many occasions but to see him in all his glory made my heart stop. "Stunning." Is that the right thing to say, I had no clue, but it was the first thing that came to mind. I saw the pulsing of his member as it grew even harder. Then I looked up to see the smile on his face, Ok so I am taking it that was the right thing to say. I contained to remove his boxers and threw then to the side. I opened the bottle that was lying next to my leg and pour some of the sticky substance into my palm, holding it for a moment to warm it up a bit. I them slowly ran my hand up and down his length to cover him with the lube. His body stiffened and he let a moan release from his lips. I smiled again and lowered my lips to kiss his tip gently. With a slight giggle I blew every so lightly on the tip and watched his face as it sensation took over.

"OH… MY… GOD… Bella" He said as his eyes opened wide and started down at mine. "It's warm."

"It gets better, just sit back and enjoy." I said as I brought my lips back to his member and brought him into my mouth, lightly caressing his sack as I bobbed my head up and down his length. Yummy, I am so glad that I picked pink lemonade. I found out fast that due to his size I couldn't get all of him in before my gag reflex took over, so I brought one of my hands up and stoked the parts of his shaft that I couldn't fit. His hips bucked in time with my mouth as I could feel his body get close to his release. His fingers were still entwined in my hair, but he never forced my direction.

"Oh… God …Bella…. You're… mouth… sooo…good….not…. going… to…last…..." He was gasping for air as he tried to speak, tightening his grip.

"Just let yourself go." I said as I released him for a moment with my mouth but continued to manipulate him with my hands. I then returned my attention and nibbled his tip gently with my teeth, relaxed my throat, and pushed myself as far as I could go. I felt his body tense and he released his seed into the back of my throat, I swallowed greedily and licked him clean. I then completely released him from my mouth as sat up. Without hesitation he sat up, wrapped me in his arms and brought me to lie on top of him.

"You are amazing." He sighed as he kissed me, his teeth biting softly on my lower lip.

"And this is only the beginning." I said as I ran my hands down his stomach slowly and started to make small circles on his pelvis bone.

He growled in my ear and rolled on top of me as I felt his member start to harden and press into my thigh. "You will be the death of me, you know that right?"

"What a way to go. " I sighed as I felt his fingers slip into of my wet core, and slowly trusted in and out.

"God Bella you are so wet." He slowly added another finger as his thumb made small circles on my clit. I felt my orgasm slowly building up and pressed myself harder into his hand for more friction.

"I want…." I stopped talking as his finger bent upwards and hit my spot, and he bite my neck at the same time. The two feeling at once was more that I could handle.

"What do you want?" He was still nibbling on my neck and using his fingers to bring me to my release.

"I want you in me…. I want us to be together……. Please Edward, Please." I begged as his fingers brought me closer and closer to my release. Then his hand was gone, I whined from the lost connection. I opened my eyes to see his green ones looking at me. He slowly lifted himself to where our hips met; I felt the tip of his erection lightly touch my entrance. "Oh God yes." I said as I bucked my hips to meet his. We were still looking into each other's eyes as he entered me slowly. I gasped as he filled me the hilt of his shaft. I closed my eyes and felt a tear fall down the side of my face from pure pleasure.

"Bella, are you ok." He asked as he began to pull out, his eyes full of worry. I threw my arms around his waist to hold him in place, and felt a smile cover my lips and fill my eyes.

"Everything is if perfect." I slowly started to roll my hips from side to side. "Please."

"God… Bella… you are so tight." He groaned as he started to slowly thrust in and out my core. His trusts grew harder and faster as both of our releases reach the breaking point. "Bella... let yourself go." He said as I felt his body start to shake as his climax started to descend from his core. Be both met together at the height of our climax and fell back to earth in each other's arms. Edward rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms; I placed my head on his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan." Were the last coherent words I heard before the darkness of exhaustion fell over me.

Edward POV

"Damn boots." I heard, through the fogginess of sleep, her growl as I felt the bed move. After a week of sleeping in the same bad as Bella I have become use to her morning ramblings. I heard the soft sound of the zipper on her boots. "I can't believe I slept in theses. I'm gonna kill Alice for this one." I stifled a laugh and continued to pretend I was sleeping. I felt her fingers lightly run down my spine and then she got off the bed. I was about to show her I was wake when I remembered the next part of her mornings was just about to begin. I rolled over to my other side so I could get a good view of her standing next to the radio. "Perfect." She said with a giggle, she placed a CD into the player, pressed start, and walked into the bathroom. I heard the music start and rolled my eyes, The Mama Mia soundtrack. Bella had a thing for musicals, which as a music teacher and music lover myself, I didn't have a problem with at all. And the singing isn't too bad, well they could have dubbed in someone else's for Pierce: he's a great actor, but just can't sing. It was Monday when she brought the movie home; Leah brought it to work for Bella to watch, and we had already watched it 4 times. Right when the movie finished the second time she made me get dressed and we ran to the Wal-Mart so she could get the soundtrack. She was like a child in a candy store when we got back into the car; she ripped the case open, threw it into the CD player, and sung with every song.

"Honey, Honey how he thrills me aha honey, honey. " I heard from both the radio and Bella as she started the water in the shower. I could just picture her swinging her hips and bouncing along to the music. I felt my morning wood pulse at the thought.

_So get your happy little ass up and join her in the shower._

_I don't know, maybe she's not ready for that yet._

_Can you truthfully say that after last night?_

When did I start talking to myself? I thought as I pulled myself from the bed. I walked to the bathroom door, which for the first time since I have started spending the night was left open.

_See she does what you in there with her, why else would she leave the door wide open?_

_She just wanted to hear the music better._

_Hummm... Yeah... She has surround sound, remember._

"You look like a movie star, but I love you for who you are, And honey to say the least you're a doggone beast... Oh God yes he was." And with that my mind was set, I walked into the steamy bathroom, and quietly opened the shower door, my cocky smile plastered on my face. She had her eyes shut, swinging her hips to the beat, and washing her hair. I felt myself grow harder and had to suppress my groan, damn what the women can do to me. She had turned her back to me and was rinsing her hair when I took the last step into her shower and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So I'm a beast?" I said as I dropped my mouth to her neck and placed a chaste kiss. I heard a gasp fall from her lips and her body stiffened slightly. "Good morning love." I pulled her closer to my body, my erection resting just above her cute bottom.

"Hummm…" she brought her arms up and around my neck as she pushed her back into my hips. "Yes…. Yes it is." She said as she ran her fingers through the short hairs on the back of my neck. "But I have something in mind that will make it even better." She twisted her slick body around to be face to face with mine and pulled my lips to hers. I ran my hand down her back and cupped her ass as I lifted her up to my waist, her legs wrapped instinctively around my hips. I easily slipped my harden length into her already wet core.

"Oh... God. Bella… you feel so incredible." I moaned as I thrust into her time and time again, my orgasm building tighter with every thrust. I felt her muscles start to tighten around my length and thrust even harder, as I captured her lips and matched each thrust with my tongue. "Bella… Come with me baby." I whispered in her ear as my body started to shake.

"YESSSSS" she screamed as her walls tightened and she covered my length. Her head fell down to my chest. "You are going to be the death of me." She giggled between breaths.

"Oh yeah, but as you said last night; What a way to go." I said as I captured her lips once more.


	14. comfort

**Hello everyone, so this is a filler; I have an Idea of where I need to go now, but I need to get some information out so that it will all make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I wish I did so that I could be the one working side by side with all the hotties in the movie, but I will live with being able to manipulate them on paper. LOL**

Bella POV

"Isabella, you did everything you could do." Carlisle said as he held me in his arms.

"But what if…"

"Listen, I know how hard it is." He said as he pulled far enough away from me to look me in the eyes. "I was completely broken the first time also. You can't beat yourself up thinking that if you would have called for the c-section just 10 minutes earlier they both would have pulled through. "

"Exactly Carlisle. I could have saved them both. I could have given that man both his wife and his daughter. But now all he has is the memory of them both, and the heart break. I don't think I can do this." I said as I dropped my head back to his chest and started to sob again. I had completely lost it after I told that poor man that neither his wife nor his brand new daughter had survived; he fell to the ground sobbing and I joined him. Next thing I remembered is being carried to my office by Carlisle.

"Bella, you can't do this to yourself. You are a doctor, not God. You informed them on the rick of the pregnancy from day one. They were the ones to make the decision to continue with it no matter the risk. You did everything you could for that mother and child." He was running hand up and down my back in a comforting way. "I called Edward, His class is over in 10 minutes and then he will be here. I am sending you home when he gets here."

"No, I will be fine; I just need to pull myself together. You are right this is just part of the job." I said as I straighten y back and started to fix my hair back into the messy ponytail that I always wore to work. I then turned away from his and started toward the door. I felt his hands on my shoulders and he gently turned me back around.

"Bella, I know you will be able to go back to work, and put on a great act that this wasn't ripping your heart out. You are a very strong woman and a great doctor" He smiled down at me, I never noticed how much he and Edward looked alike; they had the same smile. "But, I also remember how hard it was for me. I think the best thing for you, my dear, is to go home and get some rest. You have already been here over 24 hours. Go home Bella, and let Edward take care of you." He pulled me back into his arms and hugged me. I relaxed a bit and the tears started to fall again.

"Bella," His voice made my whole body relax. I swung myself around and threw myself into Edwards's arms.

"Take me home Edward, Please." I begged as I clung to him.

Edward POV

I remembered my farther the first time he had lost a mother and her child, and I knew that the only thing that would make this better was time. I had called Jacob on my way to the hospital and told him about what happened. I was at a lost for what to do. Jacob knew Bella better than anyone else in the world, he would know. Jacob was waiting at the door by the time we drove up. Bella ran to his arms the moment she got out of the car. He pulled her onto his lap and held her to him, softly whispering into her ear. I squeezed myself between the door and his wheelchair and push then into the living room. I knew this was what she needed right now, but still a part of me wished that it was me that could calm her like that and not Jacob.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked Jacob, as I started to move back to the still open front door.

"Yeah I have a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge." he was still holding her tight and rubbing her back. At that moment I truly saw that love that he held for my Bella. I knew that no matter what Jacob would move heaven and hell to make sure that she was safe. I guess he and I had a lot more in common than I thought. "And guess what Bells; I even made my famous Chocolate mousse." For the first time since I picked her up I heard her laugh.

"Oh you mean the one where you toss a tube of Cool Whip in with boxed chocolate pudding. " I could tell that she had a smile on her face even thought I was in the other room. "WOW, we haven't had that in days."

"Hey we can't all be gourmet chiefs like you, little miss perfect." Jacob said with love in his voice.

The three of us sat around the living room laughing and talking about everything and anything that we could. I heard about the first time that Bella and Jacob met when they were 3, and how she made him try her mud pie. How Bella went and beat up the head cheerleader in there Jr. High when she started a rumor that Jacob was gay, because he didn't want to sleep with her. I enjoyed hearing about how their relationship grew over the years to the one that I saw in front of me. Bella may not have had a biological brother, but thanks to Jacob she never knew what it was like to be an only child, that had their ups and down and fought like cats and dogs, but the love was there.

"How about your 16th birthday party when you asked me to…." Bella jumped out of my arms and threw her hand over Jacobs's mouth.

"I think we have had enough reminiscing for the night don't you?" She said as her face grew red and she gave Jacob the look of death. Now I needed to know, what was there between them that she didn't want me to know. I already heard about all the times that they took baths together as children, or how Jacob and her had their first kiss when they were 10,and he wound up with a fat lip, what else could there be?

"Bella, come on are you embarrassed by me?" Jacob looked hurt for a moment before his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Or you just don't want Edward to know about you're…." She huffed and dropped back into my arms.

"I want Edward to know it all, but I want to be the one to tell him, OK?"

"Fine, but you know me if you don't do it justice, I will have to intervene." He winked and my stomach leached, maybe I didn't want to hear this one. Bella turned to face me and held my hands. The look on her face was pure embarrassment, ok maybe I did.

"Ok, so on my 16th birthday I had my first real boy/girl party. Mom and dad even left the house to catch a movie, so everyone decided they wanted to play 7 minutes in heaven. The only person I had ever kissed was Jacob, and you heard about that story already, so I was freaked out. I don't think I would be able to show my face at school again if I gave someone here a fat lip due to falling into them. I pulled Jacob into my room and asked him to show me how to really kiss, so that I wouldn't embarrass myself in the closet. SOOOOO. We spent about 20 minutes in my room teaching me how to kiss and then went back down to play the game. Since I was the birthday girl I got to draw first and I got Jacobs name. We went into the closet and just started laughing." I released the breath that I didn't even know I was holding and pulled Bella into my arms. God I thought she was going to tell me he was the one to take her virginity. I don't know how I would have handled that. He taught her how to kiss; I will have to thank him for that someday.

"Hey you forget to add how great a kisser I was." Jacob said with a laugh.

"Yeah you were pretty good, but you've dropped a notch to second on my list now, sorry Jakey." She laughed as she kissed me sweetly.

"Ok you two, it's getting late and Leah will be here first thing in the morning." Jacob interrupted, I looked at the clock it was already midnight; at least I didn't have class tomorrow.

"Yeah I think it's time for bed." Bella said as she winked at me.

"Ok, now that was just too much information." Jacob said as he wheeled himself to his room. "And don't forget that radio this time ok?" he side as he was about to shut the door.

"Yes dear, and Jacob?" Bella got up and walked to the door and hugged him. "I love you, thank you for everything."

"I love you to Bells." Jacob kissed her chastely on the cheek and winked at me. "She's all yours man. Keep her safe." I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist; she covered my hands with hers.

"Never worry Jake; I'll protect her with my life. Forever." I smiled at him and he nodded his head once and shut the door.

"Forever?" she asked as she leaned back into my chest.

"Forever Bella, if you will have me." I whispered into her ear.

"Forever sounds nice." She purred as we started to walk upstairs.


	15. the return of the blob

**Disclaimer: so you all know I don't own Twilight, I just want Edward… LOL**

**The return of the blob...**

Edward POV

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better get your happy little ass down here. I didn't stuff myself into this penguin suit to just sit down here all night." Jacob yelled from the foot of the stairs. I released her lips briefly so she could answer him as I brought my lips to her neck and started to lightly nibble a trail to her ear.

"Coming," her voice was husky.

"Not yet you're not." I whispered into her ear as I bite her lobe lightly. She moaned as she pressed her ear closer to my lips.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life." I heard a slap. "Leah stop, she knows I'm joking." Jacob laughed.

"Bella take your time, we still have 30 minutes till the limo gets here." Leah yelled as I heard Jacob mumbling something about how we will never get them out of there now. I smiled and released Bella from my arms.

"You'll need to go fix your makeup, your lipstick is a little smudged again." she gave me a glare and turned to walk to the bathroom. God she looked beautiful tonight. That color blue looked so great with her skin, and it made her eyes sparkle. The dress was short and tight, it left nothing to the imagination. I think Alice did that on purpose. The neck line swooped across her rounded chest, and matched exactly in the back. The waist was bunched up a bit to give the dress some definition, as Alice put it. It was simple and elegant, just perfect for Bella. "Bella you look amazing."

"Thanks; but Alice gets all the credit. You know this is one of hers right?" Bella said as she leaned into the mirror to fix her lipstick for the third time tonight. I just couldn't keep my hands off her.

"I've never seen her wear it before." I chuckled, as I finished putting on my black dress shoes. Of course I knew it was one that Alice made. I was the one to tell her to shorten the skirt, Bella had amazing legs and they needed to be shown.

"No silly, this is one of the dresses that she designed." Bella looked at me like I was from another planet. "But I still don't know why she made it so short, she knows I like my skirts past my knees." I stood up and walked behind her as she was trying to pull the hem down a little lower.

"I think it is perfect, but I may have to fight men off you all night." I wrapped my arms around her and watched that delectable blush rise up to her cheeks in the mirror. "Maybe I will just have Jacob run into their ankles with his chair. Then they will be in too much pain to dance." I felt the giggle she was trying to suppress, as she forced a glare. "Or maybe I will just have to dance with you all night long, and not let anyone touch you. I think I like that idea better." She turned around in my arms and placed a light kiss to my lips.

"I think I would be ok with that. But, do you think Emmett would be?" She said as she pulled away and grabbed her flats from the counter. The flats were my idea also, Alice had a pair of, as Bella calls them, 'death trap' heels picked out to go with the dress, but I talked her out of it. I explained that since Bella was going to be dancing most of the night and flats would be safer, Alice agreed after much complaining. I stifled my laughter as I imagined Bella tripping and landing flat on her face, bring half the dance floor with her. "You know he has already claimed me for most of the night." I walked into the room and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed sipping her feet into the shoes. The hem of her dress had ridden up to show more of the silky thigh, she didn't ware pantyhose so the contrast of the midnight blue and her pale skin was heart stopping.

"He will just have to wait in line, with the rest of the poor saps that are going want to take you home tonight." Even I could hear the jealousy in my voice. Maybe the short skirt was a bad Idea, I should have told Alice make it is long as she could..

"Yes, but you are the only 'poor sap' that I will even consider the offer from." She smiled as she stood up and placed a kiss on my cheek. Then turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. "So am I presentable?" she asked as she did a full turn so I could get a 360 view. "I wouldn't want to embarrass anyone." I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms.

"You, my dear, would be presentable in a pair of sweats and a tank top." I kissed her nose, so not to smudge her lipstick again, "Bella are you sure you are up to this tonight. We could just stay in and veg on the couch." She looked into my eyes, hers full of love.

"Edward I am fine, I know it has been a tough week, but I understand now that there really was nothing more I could have done. I feel for that poor man, and I can still see the look on his face when I told him" I felt her body stiffen as she talked about the incident. I gave her a little squeezed to reassure her I was still here for her. "But, I need to get back to work; I need to get back to life. I am sorry I have been so... Well _nothing_ is the only word to describe what I have been this last week. I thank God everyday for you, Jacob, and the rest of your family; you all have been so supportive and understanding. It just shows how much you can truly get through in life when you have someone that loves you standing behind you." She lifted up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you Edward, I never want to lose you." I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"You never will." I wiped her tear away and hugged her again.

"Limo is here." I Leah yelled as I heard the front door open. We kissed once more and we started down the stairs. Leah was helping Jacob into the limo by the time we got there. I took the wheelchair from her so she wouldn't ruin her dress, and placed it in the trunk.

"Wow Leah you look stunning." Bella said as she wrapped her in a hug. Leah had her long black hair in a lose French twist, with tight ringlets falling down her naked back. Her dress was ivory with pearl accents, the hem of her dress dropped just an inch above her knees, the neck line swooped down to her cleavage and the back dipped just above her panty line. Bella was right she was stunning, I had to admit. And I could tell by the way Jacob kept staring, he thought the same thing. "How come yours goes to your knees? I am gonna have to have a talk with Alice tonight." Leah gave me a slight look and stifled a laugh, she was there doing a sizing with Alice the day I came in and said the hem of Bella's dress was way too long. I looked at Leah with pleading eyes and smiled. I saw Bella look back and forth for us, as confusion crossed her face.

"Let's get going ladies; we don't want to be late." I said as I placed my hand on the back of both ladies lightly pushing then into the limo, trying not to laugh.

Bella POV

"My feet are killing me, can I just sit this one out, please Emmett?" I begged as he picked me up and carried me out to the dance floor, I could hear Edward and the rest of the family laughing from behind us.

"Come on Bella, They won't dance with me and I NEED to shake my grove thing," Emmett whined over the music. Now I knew why he asked me to dance and not Alice or his own wife, the man was stepping on my feet more than on the dance floor. I don't understand how someone who can swerve through men the size of 18 wheelers not be able to stay on his own two feet on a dance floor; and I thought I was a klutz. I looked at him and gave him my best pout; he slowly set me back on the floor. "Ok fine, I will let you rest for a few songs. Come on Eddie; Jazz get out here and dance with you brother." He yelled as both guys rolled their eyes and followed the big lug out to the floor. Edward stopped in front of me on his way, wrapped his hands around my waist, and lifted me off the floor so I would be eye to eye with him.

"You better get some rest cuz your mine when we get home, Miss Swan." He placed a hungry kiss to my lips. "I'm finding it _hard_ to keep my hands off you tonight."

"That's Dr. Swan to my, mister." I smiled as he let my body slowly slide down his, so I could feel the full impact of his words. "And I will be more than happy to be yours Mr. Cullen."

"Eddie get your skinny ass out here or I'm gonna tackle you." Emmett yelled from the middle of the dance floor, I had to laugh; oh man was he shaking his grove thing. Edward lightly kissed me on the lips, and turned to go to his brothers to dance. God the man can sing, play piano, is great in bed, and he can dance: yep he's a keeper.

I smiled as I made my way back to the table; everyone was gone so I had a few minutes to myself. I looked around the room again in awe. This is my 2nd charity event for the hospital that I have gone to and this year they did great. The theme was "from the heart'; we were raising money to expand the cardiac wing, I thought it fit well. The room had romance written all over it; candles everywhere the eyes could see, crystal vases filled with red and white rose petals on every table, and lace wrapped around all the chairs and tables. I was mesmerizing. The part I was looking forward to the most was the silent auction; I had been saving as much as I could since the day I heard that they were going to auction off a few Thomas Kincaid painting, I was so proud that I had $2000 to spend, normally I would have just gone with a print, like all the ones in my home, but this was for a great cause. I could always use a new Thomas hanging on my wall to lose myself in. Edward and I had already looked over the choices; the moment I saw 'Evening Majesty' I knew that was the one. By the time I went to bid it had already gone to $2500 and the auction had only been open for 10 minutes. So I went and bid on my second choice 'Lochaven Cottage', it was just as mesmerizing.

"Bella." I heard a familiar voice call me from behind. My stomach clenched and I bite my lip. _Oh God no not him._ I plastered a fake smile on my face and turned around.

"Mike, what and unpleasant surprise." forcing as much presentment as I could into my voice. I felt his arms wrap around me, pull me up from my chair, and into a tight hug; I lifted my right hand, pated him twice on the back, then dropped it back to my side. He reeked of alcohol; I wonder how many he has had already?

"Wow, you look …WOW… You never looked this good with me." He said after he released me and staggered back a pace or two to take a good long look. He was slurring his words, he could never hold his liquor; even I could drink him under the table. "If I knew you were gonna grow up looking this fine, I never would have strayed."

"AHHH. Mike, you always knew just what to say to make a woman feel special." my voice full of sarcasm, as I scanned the room for Edward and the boys.

"You just bring the best out of me girl." He said with that sleazy smile I use to love. _UGGH… how could I have ever found that smile sexy?_

"So where is the little woman, I hear that congratulations are in order." I just found out last week, from a mutual friend, that they were expecting their first child

"Yeah well, mistakes happen, I guess, and you just have to roll with them right?" _Oh my God and I was going to marry this man. Thank God for Jessica. _I started to laugh to myself_; did I really just thank that skank? Yeah I guess I did, she was a blessing in sluts clothing._ "She's at home tonight, throwing up and all that stuff, won't keep anything down. I just can't stay in the same room with her when she's like that. I still have 3 months left to deal with her bitching about how she is hungry, or her feet hurt, or how she is tired of throwing up all the time. Christ, don't you think I'm tired of it too." I could just feel the sympathy flowing off him, what an ass. "Let's dance? You know for old time's sake." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

"NO, I really should just wait here… "I tried to say.

"Come on Bella, they are even playing our song." He said as he kept pulling me to the floor. 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift was just starting to play.

"Mike we didn't have a song. Unless you want to call 'It wasn't me' by Shaggy is our song?" I said as I pulled my hand out of his, and stopped dead. "I seem to remember that's what was playing when I walked in on you two, quite fitting I think. Now I have to go back to my table and wait for my boyfriend. It was interesting seeing you again Mike; please tell Jessica I said thanks." I turned my back on him and started to walk back to the table. As I was about to sit down I felt his fingers bite hard into my upper arm, as he swung me around and pulled me to him roughly.

"Don't be a bitch Bella, its only one dance; don't think your little Edward can handle a little competition." I could feel the angry rippling off of him, and my head swam just from the smell of his breath. This is one of the many things I didn't miss about Mike, his angry issues. Anger and alcohol: never a good mix when it came to Mike. I can't remember how many nights I hid in my room scared that he was going to hit me or something during one of his bad nights. _Wow, how come you can't see all the bad when you are in the relationship? But it is crystal clear when you look back._ I needed to calm him down before he made a scene, and he was good at making a scene.

"Mike Calm down, you don't really want to do this." I calmly placed my hand on his chest. "Remember to breath."I pushed back from him slowly. "You need to just calm down." He pulled me up closer to him, and dug is fingers deeper into my arms. "How many drink have you had tonight, maybe we should go and get you a nice cup of coffee?" I kept my voice calm as I tried to lead him back to the table. "Let's go sit down and have a cup. I could go for one myself."

"It's one fucking dance Bella; get off your high horse." He was shaking now. I knew that if I didn't get away soon I was going to have some really pretty bruises in the morning. "It's not like I'm asking you to cheat on your pretty little rich boy. I just want to dance."

"Mike, Let go. Please. You're hurting me." I felt his fingers slightly loosen; I kept eye contact and tried again. "Mike, please let go."

"Fuck please. Let her go... NOW."


	16. Dr Swan to you

_**Disclaimer: I own Twilight… But I WANT Edward; does that count?**_

_**Ok everyone I am sorry that this one took so long to get out, but life sometimes gets in the way... **_

_**Enjoy and I will try to get to the good stuff soon... LOL**_

_**I want to thank everyone for your reviews, and for adding my story…**_

Edward POV

"I didn't hear him stuttered Asshole." Emmett said as he walked up behind the man and dug his fingers into his shoulder. I saw the pain fill his face as he released his hands from Bella's arms. "Let's go for a walk." Emmett said with venom in his voice. The smaller man just nodded his head. I wrapped Bella in my arms and kissed her forehead, as Jasper followed Emmett and the other man out of the building.

"Who is that?" I asked softly as I ran my hands softly over the red marks that his fingers had left, she would defiantly have bruises.

"Nobody." She said as she looked into my eyes, begging me to just drop it. "Just let him go, he didn't do anything I'm not use to. He's drunk. " I shook my head and looked to Jacob. I knew Bella wasn't going to tell me, she has to save the world, even the scum of it needs to be protected in her wonderful eyes.

"His name is Mike Newton, Bella's ex." Jacob said in a voice that told me I shouldn't just let that man walk away, he deserved everything we could and would do to him tonight. I turned to look at my sister, as she was already wrapping her arm around Bella's waist.

"Alice, Leah, please take Bella to the bathroom to make sure she is ok." Bella tightened her grip on my arm and shook her head.

"No I'm fine Edward, let's just go home." She begged as I smiled into her loving eyes. Alice took Bella's hand off my arm and pulled her ways from me.

"I'll take care of her." Alice said as the girls started to walk Bella toward the bathroom. Alice looked back to me. "Make sure he gets one from me too." She said as she pulled Bella closer to her; I saw Bella stiffen at her words shaking her head.

"I have been waiting for this day for 5 years now." Jacob said as I pushed him out to where Emmett and Jasper had Mike.

"So you like roughing up women huh?" I hear Emmett yell as he pushed Mike into the wall.

"Only when they deserve it." He threw back as he cocked his arm ready to punch. Emmett was faster than Mike and his fist went right into Emmett's, and watched the look of pain fill Mike's face as Emmett squeezed his fist tightly.

"What's your name Bitch; it will make it easier when the ambulance gets here." This is one of the many reason that I loved my older brother. Mike didn't say a word; he just stood up straight and stared up into the face of the man in front of him. Well at least he wasn't as big of a bitch as we though, he may just put up a fight. I like that idea.

"His name is Mike Newton, he and Bella were together a few years back. He liked to push her around then too." Jacob said as I pushed him closer to the group. I saw Mike turn his head to look at Jacob and got a big smile on his face when he saw the wheelchair.

"I heard that you were a gimp now Jacob, couldn't have happened to a better man. I would have paid to see your sorry ass fall." Mike spit out and then started laughing like a man insane. I felt Jacob start to sand up and I placed my hand on his shoulder keeping him in his chair.

"You'll get your chance." I said as he looked at me with murder in his eyes. I walked over to sand in front of Mike.

"You have made two dire mistakes tonight Mike." I kept my voice calm and I could see him stiffen waiting for my next words. "First you insult my girlfriend and dare to place your filthy hands on her perfect body." I held my breath to keep my control, the thought of this man touching Bella at all made my insides clench. "And then you go and prove to us again how stupid you truly are and insult our friend, in front of us. Do you have a death wish sir?" I asked as I turned my back on him, the more I looked into his repulsive face the harder it was to control myself.

"My _filthy_ hands have been all over that ass, I made her scream in way that you could only hope to hear." He yelled at me as he fought against Emmett grip. I turned and took the one step it took to place my face right into his; nose to nose. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and could taste the alcohol on him.

"But Mike there is a difference between screaming in fear and screaming in pleasure." I poked my finger into his chest and I felt him deflate a bit. I turned to look at Jacob and smiled. "Jacob you did say his name was Mike Newton right?" I asked as I walked back to his side.

"Yes." He nodded but didn't quite understand where I was going

"The same Mike Newton that is part of the law firm Hagger, Beltner and Newton?" His look of confusion was still there and he nodded his head in agreement. I turned my head to Jasper. "Don't they have an appointment with father next week to make an offer to contract with the hospital?" I gave both of my brothers a sly smile and laughed. Emmett released his grip on Mikes shoulder and started laughing with me. I saw Mikes face fall and he dropped to the ground.

"So what do you think dad would think if he knew this man had his hands all over Bella?" Jasper asked as he bent down and pulled the poor excuse for a man off the ground. He pulled Mikes arms behind him and held him tight.

"I think the firm will start to look for a new partner, don't you think?" Emmett said as he took a step closer to Mike. The fear in Mikes face was priceless, I wish I would take a picture of it and plaster it all over town.

"I think Mike is starting to understand where he stands in all this." Mike nodded his head once and closed his eyes. A smile of satisfaction covered my face as my fist slammed into his stomach and I watched him buckle at the waist. I then turned to Jacob. "He's all yours Jake. Enjoy. But let's leave his face alone, we wouldn't want any questions." I said as I looked back to Mike. "Right?" He nodded once, closed his eyes, and waited for the next assault. I turned around and walked around the side of the building back to the front doors.

"I'm going to enjoy this." I head Jacob say before I heard the air rush from Mikes lungs. I picked up my cell and dialed the cap company and ordered a cab to be sent in 15 minutes; that should be more than enough time for him to learn a lesson. As I looked up I saw Bella standing in the doorway, facing the opposite direction then we had gone, ringing her hands, her face full of worry. God I hope she's not to mad at me for this. I mean I only hit the basterd once, and I know he deserved a hell of a lot more. I slowly walked up to her, scared to see anger in her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked quietly as I placed my hand on her arm. She turned and threw herself into my arms, claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. I stiffened from the shock and then relaxed and matched her kiss full force. She then pulled away and started to exam my face and clothing.

"Did he touch you, I will kill him if he touched you." she was saying as she kept moving my face back and forth. I reached my hands up to her and pulled them from my face, laughing.

"Don't have much faith in my fighting skills." I asked as she kept inspecting my face.

"All I know is that he has a 3rd degree black belt and he knows how to use it." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "And if he were to put one mark on your body, I WOULD kill him myself." I squeezed her tightly and laughed again. Then she started to look around again. "Where are the boys? Are they hurt?"

"You seem to under estimate the power of four against one, my dear." I put my fingers under her chin and brought her lips to mine. "They are fine, just making sure that Mike gets into the cab ok." I whispered on her lips them closed the distance between them. I felt her body relaxed into mine as I lightly rubbed my tongue on her lower lip. She parted her lips willingly and slipped her tongue into my mouth before I could get into hers. I sucked on it gently and felt her moan release into my mouth. She pulled away first gasping for air. "Would you care to dance, Dr. Swan?" she shook her head violently, and grabbed my hand.

"No. I think we need to go home; a full body exam is in order." She said with a wink as she pulled me down the stairs to the parking lot. I laughed and followed her willingly.

Bella POV

I had just pushed Edward into the limo as Jacob, Jasper and Emmett walked around the building laughing and slapping each other on the backs. "Did you boys have fun?" I said with false angry. All three stopped in their tracks, nodded their heads and smiled like little children. I turned to look at Edward, winked and then walked to Emmett. I took my small little finger and pressed it into his muscular chest, and stared down each in turn, holding back the laugh that was fighting to come out. "You should be ashamed of your selves, beating up on a poor drunk man, and then walking around slapping each other on the back like you just won the Super Bowl." I felt Emmett stiffen and saw Jasper drop his head to stare at the ground. I heard Jacob stifle a laugh and I just couldn't hold it any more. I wrapped my arms around Emmett's chest and squeezed as tight as I could. "And I love you all so much for it." I yell as Emmett lifted me off the ground to look me in the eyes.

"You are such a little shit." He said as he wrapped me in a hug, kissed my cheek, and placed me back on the ground. I then turned to Jasper and he pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him back.

"We got your back Darlin'." Jasper said as he released me and I walked over to Jacob. I leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"You didn't hurt him too bad right?" I said as he pulled me onto his lap for a hug.

"He only got what was coming to him. But I wish I could have at least hit him once in the face." I could hear the slight disappointment in his voice, and raised my eyebrows to show I didn't understand what he was refereeing to. "Your man over there put one rule down, No face shots. SO we left his face just as pretty as we found him" Jacob laughed as he pushed me off his lap. "So I take It Leah and I will need to find a ride home?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Already taken care of, Alice and Jasper are driving you to her house tonight." I bent down and kissed him on the cheek and turned to the limo where Edward was still sitting smiling his crooked smile. "Got to go boys, see you all later." I yell as I ran to the limo and threw myself into Edwards's arms.

"Don't mess up the limo; you won't get your deposit back." I heard Emmett yell as we pulled away.

"I don't care about a deposit, do you?" I whispered as I crawled into Edwards lap, one leg on each side of his hips, and captured his lips.

"What deposit." He said huskily, as his hands started to pull my dress up my back.

I looked back to make sure that the black window was up between us and the driver, then slipped myself to the floor between his legs as he pulled my dress over my head. I looked up to see shock in his eyes; with a smile I placed my hands on his already bulging pants and ran my finger nails lightly up and down his length a few times. I watched as understanding crept into his eyes and that wonderful crooked smile crossed his lips. I slowly undid the button and zipper of his slacks and saw that he had on a pair of dark midnight blue boxers, the same colors as my dress and underwear set. _Alice! _I laughed to myself. I tugged lightly on the pants and boxers and he lifted his hips so I could pull them down, placing light kissed on every inch of skin I uncovered. After pulling off his shoes and I brought my lips to the tip of his length and licked it gently as I wrapped my hand around the shaft. I loved to watch his reaction every time I would bring my lips to him; eyes fluttered close, head falling back in pure ecstasy. I felt the wetness increases between my legs. I lowered my lips down the length of him and slowly pulled back up grazing him lightly with my teeth. I heard his intake of breath and smiled over him. His hands entwined in my hair and pulled me gently back down his shaft. We both moaned as he hit the back of my throat, and he bucked his hips as I started to pull back again. I played with my speed as I bobbed my head up and down; faster...Faster…now slow… no not slow enough… back to fast.

"Fuck…Bella… your mouth… so hot..." he stammered as I fastened my pace, working my hand just as fast as my mouth. "You're... kill….ME." he yelled as he came in my mouth, I swallowed his load and made sure to clean up any extras lightly with my tongue. _Waste not, want not, I always say. _I looked up to see him looking at me with his perfect little smile. He extended his hand to help me up off the floor and pulled me on to his lap.

"Well if this is the kind of thanks I gonna get every time I beat up one of your ex-boyfriends, bring them _**all**_ on." He said as his finger traveled up my thigh and lightly ran under the elastic of my panties. I moaned into his chest as I felt my arousal soak my panties. His length harden under my ass as I ground back and forth. In an instant I heard a ripping sound, saw my panties being thrown to the other seat, and was lifted up to straddle his hips. I felt the tip of his slightly caress my clit as I pulled his lips to mine in a fierce kiss. I lifted myself up slightly and then lowered myself onto him; we both moaned into each other's mouths at the intense feeling. His finger dug into my hips as he lifted me up and thrust me back down on him, my fingers digging into the back of his neck pulling his face into my chest. I could feel the buildup of my climax in my stomach just as I felt his body start to shack. I pulled my hands from his neck and pulled his face to mine.

"Edward…" I gasp for air. "I need to….. I can't…." I stammered as his eyes opened to look into mine.

"Come with me Bella." He said as I thrust myself onto him once more before my release hit. I threw my head back and an animalistic sound left my lips as I felt his release hit and fill me. I fell into his chest and tried to catch my breath. "God I love you Bella." He said as he caressed my back. "But we may want to get your dress back on and my pants back up. Before the driver opens the door." I looked at him for a second before I remembered where we were. I felt the blush flood my face and my hands covered my mouth.

"Do you think he heard us?" I whispered as I searched franticly for my dress and threw it on. I turned to see that he had his pants and shoes already on, and was laughing at me. I crawled over to him and slapped his arm. "It's not funny." I was laughing just as hard. I heard a tap on the window and my face got even hotter. Edward leaned toward the door and opened it. The driver extended his hand to help me out; I couldn't even look him in the eyes as I thanked him, but from the small glance I got of him I didn't need Edward to answer that question.


	17. Happy Birthday

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight; I just like to play with Edward….**

Happy birthday

Bella POV

"YES… I do know how to get there." I said with the roll of my eyes, sometimes I swear this woman thinks I'm an idiot.

"I know I know Bella, I'm just so excited." Alice squeaked into the phone, I knew that at this point in time she was bouncing up and down. "Now you need to be there at noon, we are going to do lunch and then the whole Spa experience." I had been fighting going to the spa for weeks now, I just don't see the point in having someone wait on your like a servant. "And I don't want ANY bitching from you at all today, This is your birthday present from me and Jasper and you are going to love every minute of it …… understand." I could just see the stomp of her cut e little foot at the last word and laughed out load.

"Yes Alice like I promised both you and Edward, I will keep a smile on my face and my lips shut." Then I heard a knock on the front door. "That's strange I'm not expecting anyone toady." I said more to myself than to my friend on the phone. I pushed myself off the couch and made my way to the door not paying attention to the ranting of my friend; making agreeing noises every few seconds to make it look like I was listening. Looking out the peep whole I saw a police badge staring me back, "Hold on Alice" I pulled the phone from my ear, smiled and opened the door. "Jacob isn't here. " As I looked face to face with an officer I had never met before. He was not bad looking at all, not as good looking at my Edward, but somewhat close: Bright blue eyes, Looked like blond hair from under the cap, and a muscular body like Emmett, most cops don't keep up with the whole body thing after academy, he must be a rookie.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked with a husky voice as he looked me up and down. It was still early, and my birthday, so I haven't taking had time to shower. I had on a pair of pick cloth shorts with the word 'SASSY' plastered on the butt and a matching tank top.

"Yes. Can I help you?" I was feeling a little worried, maybe something has happened at the school and Edward is hurt, you know with all these kids now days shooting up their class mates and teachers.

"I have a few questions for you," His voice when for husky to professional in an instant. "about an incident that happened on Friday night, involving Mike Newton." OH fuck… Oh shit… He is pressing charges and now they want to get my statement. I stiffened my back and forced a smile.

"Yes. Please Officer…" I extended my hand in greeting. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Keffler." WOW he had very soft hands for a cop, and he smelled really good. Ok back up Bella you have Edward, when but there is just something about this guy that just yells SEX……….

"Please come in." I let him come in and closed the door behind me, then showed him to the living room. "Are you new on the force? I know everyone there but I have never met you. "Great, making small talk, yeah lets show him how nervous you really are. He looked a little shocked, but smiled again as he answered.

"Yeah, only been here for a few weeks." I motioned for him to sit down as I fell into the couch, but he shook his head. "I prefer to stand." Did… did he just wink? And why in the hell is he walking over to my stereo? I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Then I heard music, this wasn't what I was listening to. This was…… Nine Inch Nails… right??? What was the name of this song…. I knew it but I couldn't place it…. Wait I don't own a nine inch Nails CD. I opened my eyes to see Officer Keffler standing right over me with a huge smile on his face. I dropped my face to the floor then felt him slowly trailed his finger down my cheek and under my chin to lift my eyes to him. He started to sway his hips to the beat as his hands slowly caressed their way down my arms. I took a deep breath and held it. He just smelled yeah too good, like musk and vanilla mixed.

_This is so wrong in so many ways… What in the hell is going on….. Oh and by the way the song is called 'Closer'_

_I have no clue… but run with it….. You'll have fun…. Oh yeah I love that song… Violate me…… _

His hands stopped at mine, pulled me up to his chest and he started to grind into me. I stiffened and released the breath I was holding. "Hummm…. Office Keffler…. I have a boyfriend..." I said breathlessly. I heard him laugh and slowly lifted my eyes to meet his. He pushed me lightly onto the couch, turned his back to me and ripped his pants off to revel a pair of scarlet red thong underwear.

"Happy Birthday Bella, form all the girls from Labor and Delivery." He said as he looked over his shoulder and gyrated his ass in my face.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. THEM." I said between laughs, as I sat back to enjoy my own privet show. After 30 minutes of dancing and talking I followed 'Officer Keffler', Dylan was his first name, to the door.

"Your boyfriend is one lucky guy, Bella" he said as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks Dylan. I will make sure to tell him that." I smiled as I opened the door, heard Dylan scream something, turned to look at him, felt someone or something fly into my body, and my world went black.

Edward POV

"SO is everything ready?" I asked the pixie voice of my sister on the phone, as I lightly played with the ivory keys in front of me.

"Yeppers, we have her stuck at the Spa for most of the day." She giggled her evil little giggle. "She was having a fit yesterday, but she kind of settled down when both Rose and I told her to deal with it and shut up." I can so see them doing that to my Bella. I shook my head but still smiled. "SO did you get all of your part done?"

"Yes Alice I did, I just went to pick up the tickets, called the hotel to make sure they have everything I asked for ready, and I am all packed. Leah said that she will go and pack everything that you put on the list when you guys are at the spa." I played with the keys a little harder to prove my point that I was done talking.

"AND!" I could hear the anticipation in her voice and laughed.

"And…." I had to play with her a little, what fun was it to always give in to her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you know perfectly well what I want to know." I even heard her little foot hit the floor. I laughed out loud and saw a few of my early students looking at me with smiles. I waved them in and continued with my sister.

"Oh that…" I paused as I stood up from the universities piano and walked into my office and closed the door as the rest of my class started to enter.

"WELL!!!" she more than yelled into the phone.

"Patience is a virtue little sister." I said in a smug voice. "I went and picked up the ring from the jewelers yesterday. They did a great job cleaning it up."

"OH Edward I am so excited, I can't wait till she says yes. You ARE going to call me the minute you ask, RIGHT." She paused for a second, "Ok so maybe not that minute, but you know what I mean. So Joe did a good job cleaning up grandma's ring? I told you he was one of the best."

"Yeah he was a great choice. He fixed a few of the prongs that were loose, and I even had him engrave something inside for her." I looked out my window and saw the class taking their seats. "Ok Alice my class is here and As much as I would love to sit on the phone with you and talk about Bella, I do need to get going."

"Ok Edward, I will see in a week when you get back, I still can't believe you are taking her to Atlantis. She is going to love it, well after she gets over the fact that you spent that much money for her birthday. Oh and by the way the paintings were both delivered this morning, I have the put in your room. You gonna give them to her tonight or when you get back?" I had to laugh; no matter how bad I needed to get off you just couldn't get my sister to shut up. I stuck my head out of my office and smiled at my class.

"I need everyone to start at the top of song number 3 and I will be right with you. Steve, will you place mark time for me?" I saw the large Boy jump up and walk to the front of the class, as I ducked back into my office. "I have already talked to Jasper about that, he will inform you I know you will approve." I added lastly. I heard the beginning of _Edelweiss_ start.

"Is that _Edelweiss_?" Alice asked," they went for _The Sound of Music_ instead of _Grease_?"

"Yeah, I guess I have a lot of Julia Andrews's fans this year." I laughed, "Ok I will call you right before we get on the flight. Go to go, Love ya sis."

"Love you to Eddie." She said with a laugh and hung up.

"Edward?" I heard Jasper say as he stuck his head into my office, a very worried look on his face.

"What's up Jazz?" I asked as I waved him in.

"Alice has been calling you, Bella never showed up at the Spa. Have you heard from her?" I grabbed my phone for my top drawer and looked at all the missed numbers. Alice 6 times, Lean 3 times, even a couple from Jacob, but no Bella.

"No calls from here, did someone go to her house yet?" I asked as worry started to grip at me and I dialed her cell. "Straight to voicemail, that is not like Bella." I said more to myself than to my brother in law.

"Leah was called into work, so she called to see if someone else could pack for her, so no one has been there yet. Do you think something could.." he was cut off when my phone rand, It was Jacob.

"Jacob, have you seen Bella?" I asked before he could say a word.

"Edward we have a problem." I felt my stomach tighten and I gripped the arm of my chair for support. "First thing, Bella is alive and seems to be ok."

"What do you mean "Seems to be ok'? What in the hell is going on?" I yelled into the phone. Jasper jumped a bit, then turned to close my office door and took the seat on the other side of my desk. I heard a large sigh and Jacob cleared his throat.

"Bella is on a hostage situation." I felt all color wash from my face and the tears start to sting my eyes.

"Hostage….. What….." I stammered I just couldn't get my mind around the words.

"It seems that the husband of the mother and baby that she lost a few weeks ago has been following her. He went to the house today and when she opened the door to let the dancer out he hit them both over the head." I dropped the phone onto my desk and covered my face with my hands.

"Jacob, it's Jasper, can you tell me what's going on and what I need to do." He said in his calm voice, right now I wish he could just push a wave of calm over me so I could function. All I could think about is my Bella, scared to death by some mad man. I heard Jasper say and few yeah's and a yep and then he hung up the phone then I felt a hand on my back. "Let's go Edward; we need to get to the house." I heard him call the office and tell them what was going on, all my classes for the day were done but he still had one left.

"Jasper, I can go, you do your class and then go home, and Alice will need you." I said as I stopped in front of the car. He shook his head and got in. I got in the passenger seat and he drove out of the parking lot before saying anything else.

"Alice is already there, as is Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle. They have a negotiator working on the man right now, but he doesn't want anything. We will learn more when we get there." He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "She is going to make it Edward. I have no doubt in that; she is a smart and calm woman. That is just what this type of situation needs." The rest of the ride was in pure silence. All I could think about was that if I had stayed home with her today, I would be there with her and I would know if she was safe. OR I could have stopped it from happening at all. When we turned to corner to the house I saw about a dozen police cars and yellow tape across the street, we parked on the curb and made out way to the hub of the commotion. Alice was the first to spot us and came running into my arms.

"I just got to talk to her. She seem ok, has a headache, but other than that fine. The man's name is James, and he seems to be calming a bit. He let the dance go just 2 minutes ago, he is over there." She pointed to a group on police men to our left next to an ambulance.

"She is in there alone with that sicko." I whispered still in shock.

"It was her idea Edward; he was shot and bleeding pretty bad. She talked James into letting him go and get help. Do you want to go talk to him?" She asked, I nodded once and turned toward the ambulance. "Dylan this is Edward, Bella's boyfriend." Alice introduced me to one of the men in uniform. I say that one of them had blood dried on his forehead and his arm in a sling. He looked at his feet and I saw tears falling to the ground.

"She made me go. I told her I was going to stay and that I will be fine. She more or less pushed me out the door." He then looked into my eyes and pleaded. "I didn't want to leave her with him, he's sick. He has her tied up to one of the table chairs and is pointing his gun at her stomach." He shook his head and dropped it to look at the ground.

"Dylan, how did you get shot?" Jasper asked before I could.

"Right when Bella opened the door for me to leave I saw him with his gun aimed at her, I screamed and he turned to look at me, I jumped into her and slammed her against the door jam. That's how he hit her head. Well he pulled off a shot and it hit me instead of her." Dylan explained.

"You jumped in fount of a bullet for her." I said in awe, this man is now and will forever be my hero. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a careful hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving her and being there for her." I then turned to the officer next to him.

"Is there any way that I could talk to her?" I asked as we walked to the main hub of officers.

"The negotiator is one with him right now. We found out that he has been on mediation since his wives and daughter's death, his mother is here and they are seeing if she can talk him out." I nodded once and moved over to my family. Esme walked up and pulled me into her arms.

"She is going to be ok Edward." She whispered into my ear.

"She has to be. I can't live without her." at that same moment a gun shot rang from out of the house. I looked at the house and saw the swat team breakdown the door as I fell to my knees.

**I KNOW I KNOW I AM SOOOO MEAN HE HE HE.. **

**Next chapter should be up faster than this one was…. ******


	18. bang

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, and you already know that… enough said……**_

_**Ok so I know I was mean for the end of the last chapter, so I got this one out as fast as I could…. **_

_**Do you still love me?.. **__****_

BANG

Bella POV

"Thank you James. Thank you for letting Dylan go."I said softly as he walked back into the kitchen. I needed to keep him as calm as possible, he was a live wire that I didn't know when was going to spark.

"I didn't do it for you bitch." he sneered at me as he paced back and forth behind me. I sat as still as I could, well being tied up to this chair I really had no choice. The ropes were digging into my wrist and ankles but I knew better than to ask him to loosen then, he wasn't her to make me comfortable. I just sat and listened to him as he started talking to himself again. I had learned a lot from his one sided conversations over the last 3 hours, I was hoping that something he would say would help me get out of here.

"Come on Victoria tell me what to do. I know you are there..." he started pacing faster and faster slapping his hand with the barrel of the gun. "I'm doing this for you babe, you and our little girl that this woman killed." He had said this so many times that I stopped cringing by now, It still killed me every time, but it only got me slapped if I showed any emotion when he said it.

"Should I make her suffer like I have to suffer now? Take away the love of her life. Mate for a mate right? But how do I get him in here? " I had to keep my mouth shut and my eyes forward, I couldn't react to anything he said. I already had a nice slash on the side of my face from my last attempt to explain to him that Dylan wasn't my boyfriend, just an innocent bystander. He was standing over Dylan's bleeding body with one of my butcher knifes and ready to stab him, then turned on my and swiped the blade down my face, telling me to keep my lying mouth shut. I still don't know what it was I said to make him change his mind about Dylan, but he finally let him go. I closed my eyes and went back to think about Edward, thank God he wasn't here with me, I would have died if he had been hurt because of me.

"Answer me Dr. Swan." James was now standing in front of my with his gun pointed in my face again. The first few times it scared me to death, but after he had done it so many times it only made my stomach tighten a little.

_Shit I wasn't even listening to him; I'm going to pay for that one. _I chastised myself_._

"James, what do you want from me?" I asked for the hundredth time that day. I saw his shoulders drop and his eyes widen with anger. My whole body tensed up waiting for the next blow.

"Victoria back." He simply answered. I saw a tear fall from his eye. Maybe there is a man behind all this anger and hate. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"I wish I could do that for you James. I would love nothing better than be able to have her with you. I know she loved you, do you really think she would want you to do this?" I had to try once more; I needed to try to get to him to the man that loved Victoria with all his heart.

"No she wouldn't, she was so kind and loving. I tried to talk her out of the whole baby idea; I told her that I didn't care that we couldn't have children." He fell to his knees in front of me, dropped the gun between my feet, covered his face with his hands and sobbed. At this point I knew that all those movies would show the poor tied up woman kick the gun out of the way and the SWAT team would be pushing through the door. Yeah well this ain't a movie, I just sat there and watch the man that has held me prisoner for 3 plus hours cry his heart out as I cried with him. "Why? Why did God take her from me?" he looked at me like a man broken not a sick vengeful one.

"I don't know James; I always thought that there was a reason for everything. But I just don't see the reason for this one. I am so sorry." I said as my tears continued to fall, God I hope he understands how sorry I really am. I saw him look back at his gun and smile. Oh my god, this is it, I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Edward. I watched as he took hold of the gun and turned it over a couple times his hand the smile never left his face. How fitting is it to die on the same day you were born, I closed my eyes and felt a finger softly touch my tear stained face. I opened my eyes in shook and saw that James was standing now and looking at his finger.

"Do you think that there is anyone waiting on the other side?" he asked as he continued to exam his wet finger.

"Yes I do, I think that everyone you have every loved that went over will be there waiting for you with open arms to welcome in home." I truly did think this way, even thought I was never a large religious person. I know full well that my mother and father will be waiting for me. He looked a little sad and looked down at his feet.

"I wonder if it still works that way if you kill yourself." I shook my head violently one his statement made sense to me. He looked up into my eyes and licked his finger still wet form my tear.

"No….. James…. Please...." I begged and pulled at the ropes the bound me still. He shook his head once more, placed the gun into his mouth his eyes staring into mine, and smiled. I slammed my eyes closed and screamed as I heard the shot.  
"OH….MY…GOD…..OH….MY….GOD." I kept yelling over and over not daring to open my eyes.

Edward POV

Even with my position on the ground I could see the SWAT break down the door. "She has to be ok." I kept repeating over and over again as my family stared at the house stunned. I heard Jacob yelling as I turned my head slightly from the door and saw him tying to wheel to the house. I took four officers to hold him, and he kept ramming them with his chair.

"Let me go. Its Bella you can't stop me." He yelled as they were trying to control him shaking his head back and forth. I looked around and saw that all focus was on Jacob so I stood up slowly so not to bring any attention to myself. I looked to my left and to me right to make sure that I had a clear path and ran like my life depended on it. I could hear a few yells from some officers as I passed by but none of the caught me. I made it into the house and ran into the kitchen. I saw a body on the floor, but couldn't make out if it was Bella's or not. I felt my stomach tighten and the tears sting my eyes.

"I'm ok. Just get me out of here." I heard the sweetest voice in the world say. My heart felt like it would explode as I pushed my way through the wall of men that stood between me and her. She saw me and throw herself into my arms. "Oh my God Edward I was so scared I was never going to see you aging." She cried into my chest. I lifted her off her feet and hung on to her for dear life.

"Me too, love… Me too. " I whispered into her hear and the tears fell from my eyes. "I love you Bella. I couldn't live without you." I put my arm under her legs and carried her out of the house, as she buried her face into my neck. When I stepped out the door I saw Jacob still fighting with the officers and my mother and father were watching the door intently. Alice was sitting on the ground crying as Jasper knelt behind her with his arm lovingly around her. "Jacob." I said as I walked up to him, Bella still in my arms. He looked up and his face fell. I saw a tear fall from his eye and he touched her leg. She turned her head to him and gave a slight smile.

"Guess you're not the only one who gets to have a little fun." She tried to joke. I was going to let her down but I couldn't force myself. I just couldn't let her go yet and Jacob seemed to understand.

"Don't you ever do that to us again young lady." Jacob scolded as she started to giggle. "What happened to your face Bells?" Jacob looked intently at her.

I didn't even notice her face when I saw her in the house. I place my finger under her chin and turned her face back to mine. I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my mouth when I saw the slice from her forehead to her earlobe. I didn't even give her a chance to speak before I carried her to the ambulance.

"Dylan." Bella yelled as we got closer to the group of men around the ambulance. She pushed herself out of my arms and ran to him. "Thank God your ok." He pulled her into a hug and I could see his tears fall into her hair. I felt a ting of jealousy at seeing their reunion.

"I'm fine Bella." He pushed her back at arm's length. "How bad did he get your face? You should be seen by the medics."

"That's where I am taking her now." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I'm not sure what I expected her to do, but was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Dylan, this is my lucky boyfriend Edward." She said with a giggle and wink. I was stunned that she was acting so calm about everything after what just happened. Maybe I should take her to the hospital for shock.

"We've met." He said as we shook hands again. "Bella you take care of yourself, I will be checking up on you. I think of you as a friend now." He said was a smile.

"And I you." she said as she gave him another hug.

"Let's go get you checked out, and you know Alice is probably in a tizzy right now." I whispered in her ear as a placed a kiss on her cheek. She nodded her head and we walked to the medics.


	19. what?

**Disclaimer. I don't own I just like to manipulate..**

**A/N I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have had to rewrite this chapter a couple times. I just wasn't happy with it. I'm still not completely there, but this one is better than before. LOL**

**I am hope I am able to get back into my normal writing routine. Depends on if Real like gets in the way..**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. **

**You are the reasons why I am still writing it. **

**Enjoy**

**What???**

**Bella POV**

"Happy Thanks giving Angela." I said as I slid down onto the soft leather couch. The stunning woman in fount of me looked up from her notebook and smiled. "Well in 2 days."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you Bella." She picked up the bright green egg timer and turned the dial. "Ready?" she asked before she placed the timer down on the end table. I nodded once and placed my hands in my lap.

"Hello Isabella how are you feeling today?" Angela was gone, here came Dr. Weber. I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh at how easy it was for her to go from one of my best friends in the world to my shrink in less than one second.

"I still feel that this is a waste of your time, Angela." I kicked my shoes off and brought my legs up to sit crossed legged. I heard her clear her throat and looked up to see a slight smile on her face. "I mean Dr. Weber." We both laughed.

"Isabella it has been a little over two months since James killed himself. I know I ask you this every time, but how do you feel about that?" She leaned forward in her matching leather chair and placed her elbows on her knees. I shifted uncomfortably in the couch and looked to my feet.

"Like I always say….. Relieved." I looked up to see her dark hazel eyes looking at me sympathetically, and nodded with understanding.

"And you feel relieved because..." she had placed her pin in her mouth at this point which told me that she was about to get down and dirty and I needed to be on my guard. I have known Angela for around 13 years now; we met in school and became friends instantly. I knew all her moves and what she could do to break down any of your walls to get the information that she needed.

"I think I have told you this before... As a matter of fact I know I have." I rolled my eyes as she just sat there staring into my soul. We both sat there for a moment before I growled in frustration and slammed my fist into the arm of the couch. "Because he can't hurt Edward." I more or less screamed at her. She nodded her head, sat back in her chair; she crossed her ankles and tapped her pen on the notebook lying in her lap.

"So you were worried about Edward?" I looked at her like she was the dumbest person it the world and nodded once in answer. "You didn't want James to hurt him." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that I didn't need to answer. "But now you are the one hurting him." I looked at her stunned, I didn't expect that.

"What… What…." I shook my head and looked into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I see the way that you react to him when he comes to pick you up, and let's not forget that I am your friend so I see more than a normal counselor would see." She sat there for a moment and just let me think. "Emotional pain is just as hurtful as physical pain."

"I still don't understand." I sat up straight and leaned toward her.

"Bella," I knew I was in for it now; Angela always used Isabella when we were in session. "You are pushing him away. You don't even know you are doing it, but he sees it. We all do." I felt my jaw flop open and stared at her again.

"How can I be pushing him away when I am ALWAYS with him?" I stated as I once again slammed my fist into the arm of the couch. What the hell… I am not pushing him away…. I love him….. SO yeah maybe we haven't had sex since the incident, but I was living in his parents' house, I just couldn't do that there.

"You live in his parents' house, which is true. I also know that he brings you to your appointments. But Bella when was the last time you were physical with him?" she rose on eyebrow and then continued. "Kissed him? Hugged him? Even held his hand?" I thought over her words and couldn't come up with an answer.

"When was the last time you told him you loved him?" she stopped when she saw the tears start to rise in my eyes. She stood up from her chair and came to sit next to me on the couch, but still didn't touch me. "Why are you pushing him away?" Angela placed her hand on my shoulder and all my fears and feeling spilled out of me.

"He needs to get away. Everyone that I love gets hurt or dies. I can't lose him that way; at least I will know he will live if I push him away." I started to sob into my hands as she lightly caressed circles on my back. "Look what happened to my parents, and Jacob. Fuck Angela I even have the black hand of death with my patients." I looked at my cursed hands and started to sob even louder.

"Bella, Look at me." I shook my head and kept looking at my hands. "Bella." She said once more with more authority then before. I turned my head slowly and looked into her caring hazel eyes.

"Your patents were in an accident, were you the man that was drunk behind the wheel?" I shook my head and tried to say something but she interrupted me. "And were you the man on the roof who was shooting at Jacob?" I shook my head again.

"And were you not the one that told Victoria what would happen if she went through with the pregnancy?" I nodded again. "You did everything humanly possible to save her and her baby, but her body just couldn't do it. She made the choice to try knowing what the possibilities were."

"I love him Angela, and James just confirmed that something someday is going to happen to him to take him away from me."

"The only one that can ever that him from you Bella, is you. You say that you love him."

"With all my heart." I said as we continued to look into each other's eyes. The egg timer started to yell and I jumped. Angela stood up walked over to the timer and silenced it.

"Then show him Bella, Tell him… Don't let him get away." She placed the timer down and walked back to me. I stood up and she wrapped me in a hug. "I see the way that he looks at you, He will never go away. He will take everything that you will dish out because he loves you. Do you really want to do that to him? I'm not your counselor now Bella, I am your friend. And as your friend I want you to get your head out of your ass and tell the man that you love how much you want him." She released me for our hug and smiled at me. "Bella I love you and nothing has ever happened to me." I nodded and smiled again.

"That is true." I can do this, I need him, I have been so depressed without him. I made sure to tell Alice to have the guest room made up for me so I wouldn't have to sleep in Edwards's room. But he always slept in my room with me, just holding me after he thought I had fallen asleep. "Did you know that he comes into my room after he thinks I am asleep and holds me all night long?" She shook her head and I smiled.

"I never say anything, because it feels so good to just be in his arms. I miss him so much."

"Then tell him Bella." She placed a hand on my shoulder and led me out the door to her waiting room. We both scanned the room to see if he was there yet.

"Coffee." We both said at the same time and laughed.

"So you and Ben are going to be at my 'it's not my birthday' birthday party tomorrow night right?"

"We wouldn't miss it. I'm glad you finely said yes to having it."

"Well you know as well as I do how hard it is to say no to Alice." I laughed as I saw Edward enter the waiting room, Starbucks coffee in hand. I smiled at him and his eyes lit up. Have I really been that distant to him?

"How are the two most beautiful women in the world?" His sexy voice said as he placed the coffees down on the reception desk and turned to look at us. I looked at him for what felt like the first time in months. He had on a tight black muscle shirt and pair of low rise acid washed jeans. I felt a tingle start in between my legs and moaned silently to myself. I took a tentative step closer to him and placed my hand on his arm. I felt his stiffen slightly and then relax as I gently caressed his hard bicep with my fingers.

"Have a good time at the gym?" I asked as I moved my hand from his arm to his chest making light small circles around his perked nipple, the tingling get stronger. I heard his intake of breath and felt his shutter under my fingers.

_Has it really been over two months since I have touched him?_

_By his reactions, I would have to say YES._

_I will just need to rectify that. NOW…._

"Bella." He whispered as he brought his hand slowly up to my cheek. I leaned into his palm and moaned in delight due to the warmth of it. I looked into his eyes and saw love, passion, and lust all swirled into one amazing gaze. I loved this man with all my heart and I need to start showing him.

"I think I will take my coffee into my office and do some paper work. I will see you two tomorrow night." I heard Angela voice and then a door close. I smiled up at Edward and slid my hands behind his neck to pull him to me.

**Edward POV**

I walked to the door and took a deep breath. I knew what to expect; I would walk through the door, hand then there coffees, and then have to put my hands in my pockets so not to touch her. I tried to work all my anxiety off at the gym with Emmett today, but I just couldn't into the grove. All I could think about was Bella and how she was still pushing me away. At least I still had her at night when she was asleep. I felt bad the first night I snuck into her room, but after her nightmare started and I was able to calm her down I decided that I was needed; at least when she didn't know I was there I was still needed.

I heard a familiar laugh and smiled. I wish that Bella was back all the time, not just with Angela. I slowly opened the door to watch to two women in the room laughing. I walked thought and made eye contact with Bella and she smiled. I was taking a back; I haven't seen that smile since before the whole James thing. I mentally shook myself and placed the coffees down on the reception desk.

"How are the two most beautiful women in the world?" I asked as I looked at Bella. I saw her eyes slowly look up and down my body and felt myself harden at the sight. It had been so long since I have felt her soft, loving hands on my body; I missed them so much. I saw the tentative step she took and held my breath as her hand extended to touch my arm. I stiffed slightly afraid that she would pull away, but she started to lightly caress my bicep and I felt like I was going to explode by the slight touch.

"Have a good time at the gym?" She asked as she moved her hand from my arm to my chest and slowly circled my nipple. I took in a sharp breath and my eyes rolled back into my head.

_Oh my fucking God, does she have any idea what she is doing tome right now. _

"Bella." I whispered as my hand slowly rose to touch her beautiful face. Slow down Edward, you will scare her. I scolded myself as my hand made contact with her silky skin. I felt her lean into my hand and I swear I could hear a soft moan leave her lips. I felt myself harden and press against my jeans.

"I think I will take my coffee into my office and do some paper work. I will see you two tomorrow night." I heard Angela voice and then a door close. Then Bella shocked me once more and wrapped her hands around the back of my neck and pulled me down to her. I took a ragged breath as she place a chaste kiss to my willing lips. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. She tightened her grip on my neck and pressed her lips to me again.

_Let her lead this Edward. This is all on her time. _

I felt her tongue softly caress my bottom lip and I growled deep in my chest as I opened my lips to her. I felt her body shift closer to my erection and grind into me. I pulled my lips from her and placed my hands on her cheeks to look into her chocolate eyes.

"Bella, are you sure?" I could barely hear the words myself but I knew she heard them. She smiled and nodded her head as she turned her head to kiss one of my palms.

"I am surer about this then you will ever know." She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes and I felt like my heart was about to shatter. "I am so sorry." She said as a tear fell from her eye. I leaned in a kiss the offensive tear away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my love."

"Yes I do. I am sorry I was pushing you away." She took both her hands and placed them on top of mine still on her face. "I love you Edward and I never want to lose you." I felt myself start to shake and I pulled her lips to me. I kissed her with all the passion and love that I have felt for her since the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Let's go home." She said breathlessly. "I have so much I need to do." She smile slyly at me and then added. "You being the first." She said as she pulled from my grasp and ran out of the office. I growled again as I heard the door to Angeles office opened and turned to look at her smiling face.

"Thank you." I said as I ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I wanted her back to Edward. Now you better hurry or she may get started without you." she laughed as I placed her down and ran out of the office.

"Over my dead body." I yelled as the door closed behind me.


	20. I'm back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; like I keep saying. But I do right now have Robert handcuffed to my bed. Looks around paranoid just don't tell my husband. LOL**

**I think everyone should give **_**mfrancesj**_** a big thank you for this chapter. **

**It was all her idea. **

**I'm back**

**Edward POV**

_Here comes another fucking cold shower._ I thought as I shifted again to relives some of the pressure in my jeans.

_That's not going to work; you are going to bust a seam soon._ I sighed in defeat.

I took a hesitant look at Bella to see if her mood had changed back to the one in Angeles office. I could tell a change the moment I got to my car; she wouldn't look at me and was chewing her nails. Even now 20 minutes later she was still staring out the window, chewing on her nails, body ridged. I shook my head at my own stupidity.

_Did you really think that she would come back to you this fast?_

_A man can hope cant he?_

_Yeah well keep dreaming, these things take time._

_I know and I will give her all the time she needs. BUT I will not let her get away, she is mine._

"Where is everyone?" Her voice shook me from my inner thoughts. I looked out the window to see that I was pulling up the drive way at home. The only car there was hers.

"Doing the last bits for tomorrow I guess." I shrugged as I pulled next to her car and killed the engine. I turned to look at her and placed my hand on her knee. "You sure you are up for this, I can still tell Alice to shove it." I saw a smile fill her lips and my stomach leapt.

"You know that will never work." She shook her head and finally turned to look at me. She brought her hand to my cheek and caressed it softly as I leaned into it and closed my eyes. This is the most affection I have seen from her since James, well and what I got in Angeles office today.

_Come on, why did you have to think about that again_. I screamed at myself as my already rock herd cock twitched. I felt the warmth of her hand leave my face and heard her door open. I shook my head again and got out of the car.

"I have a few calls to make for work." Bella threw back at me as she skipped to the door. Yes and I do mean she SKIPPED to the door. I smiled and groaned as I watched her cute ass disappear behind the front door.

"YEAH, and I have another cold shower to take." I grumbled as I slammed my door closed and trudged into the house.

"FUCK…. SHIT…. I don't think I will ever get use to this." I hissed as I stepped under the ice cold stream. "Just make it fast and get the hell out." I waited till I was in full shiver mode and turned the water off., shaking my head to spry the water from my hair. As I stepped out of the shower I heard Bella scream. I grabbed the towel that was hanging by the door and flew out of my bathroom door and to my bedroom door and looked around panicked.

"Edward I need you Please." I heard her scream again, she sounded like she was scared to death. I ran through the hall, slipping as I went on the marble tile and falling on my ass right at her bedroom door.

"Fuck." I cursed as I pulled myself up off the floor and ripped the door open, ready to kill who ever or whatever was bothering my Bella. "BELLA" I called as I looked around the room and saw nothing out of place and Bella nowhere to be found.

"Go sit down Edward." I heard her voice call from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Are you ok? DO you need help?" I was so confused. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"I'm fine….." I heard her laugh and it puzzled me even more. "Please just go have a seat; I need to talk to you." I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to her bed to sit down. I looked down to see that I must had lost my towel in my fall.

"Shit." I whispered as I ran back into the hall and picked up my towel just as I heard the bathroom door open and the radio turn on.

**Freak me baby (just like that)**

I have never heard her listen to this song before.

**Freak me baby (just like that)**

I turned around to come face to face with a smiling Bella.

**Freak me baby (just like that)**

She grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me to the bed, pushed me onto it, and turned to strut away.

**Freak me baby (just like that)**

I slowly let my eyes drift down to see that she had on a sheer blue nightly that left nothing to the imagination. When she turned around I saw that the top came together at her chest with a bow and opened to show off her tight stomach and the barely there panties. OH FUCK ME.

**Let me lick you up and down  
Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you**

Bella was swinging her hips as her hands caressed her body in ways that I have been fantasizing for the last month. I felt cock twitch under the towel.

**Baby don't you understand  
I wanna be your nasty man  
I wanna make your body scream  
And you will know just what I  
(you know what I mean)  
24 carat gold  
To warm the nights when you get cold  
I wanna lick you up and down  
And then I wanna lay you down  
C'mon silk**

She turned around and dropped her ass to the floor then slowly rolled back up to her feet as she watched my reaction over her shoulder. I groaned as I shifted my weight on the bed due to the tightness in my cock.

Then Bella strutted over to me and lowered herself to the floor at me feet and licked my chest on the way down. I brought my hand to her hips to pull her closer to me, but she slapped them away.

"Just watch Mr. Cullen, No touching." She said in a husky voice that almost made me cum right there.

**I love the taste of whip cream  
Spread it on don't be mean **

She walked back to the middle of the room, pulled the string on the nightly and exposed her perfect breast to me.

**You know I can't resist you girl  
I'll fly you all around the world **

Her hands whet to her tits and started to massage them as she teased her nipples pinching and pulling them into hard points.

**I wanna make your body drip  
C'mon let me take a sip**

Then her hands dropped slowly to her apex and slipped under her see through lace panties. I heard her hum as her finger slid in between her wet lips. I growled at the sight, she smiled as she pulled her finger away from wet core.

She then got a wicked gleam in her eyes as she brought her fingers up to her lips and swiped her tongue around them collecting all her juices. I grounded as my erection got even harder, if that was even possible. This woman is going to kill me.

**Let me lick you up and down  
Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you**

She then walked back to the bed, ripped the towel off my lap, and pushed me onto my back.  
I moaned as I watched her toss her nightly to the floor and crawl onto the bed, as her fingers ran up my inner thigh.

I don't know if I can handle much more of this.

**You, you, you, you  
Oh you  
You, you, you, you  
Let me freak you  
You, you, you, you  
All of you  
I want it, I want it  
You, you, you, you  
Oh you  
You, you, you, you  
Let me do you  
Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you**

Before I knew it she had straddled my hips and started to grind on my already painful cock.

"Fuck Me Bella." I hissed as I felt the wetness of her panties on myself.

**Let me lick you up and down  
Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you**

She lowered her body to lie on top of mine as she licked her way up from my chest to my ear. I felt the shiver down my back as I took in a deep breath.

"Yes, I think I will." she whispered into my ear as her hot little hand wrapped around my cock and started to stroke it slowly up and down.

I took that as an all rules are off move and pushed her onto the bed, positioned myself over her, ripped her panties off her and thrust my cock into her dripping wet core.

**Bella POV.**

"FUCK." I screamed as he trust into me. I dug my nails into his shoulders as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"GOD Bella……. wet……. tight…….. MINE!!!" He grunted with every thrust. This was not soft and sweet this was pure unadulterated fucking; it was just what we both needed.

"Not… Last……Long..." he gasped as I racked my nails down his back, those are sure to leave marks.

"Cum baby…. Please cum with me." I whisper into his ear as I bite down on his neck. I felt his body shake as he tried to hold back. No way are going to fight this one. I thought as I tilted my pelvis up and clenched my muscles as tight as I could.

"OH FUCK" he screamed as his release flowed into me, mine hitting at the same moment.

His body fell on top of mine as he tried to catch his breath, my arms wrapped around his neck holding him to me. I felt him try to move after a few moments and I held on tighter.

"Please just a little longer." I begged as I wrapped my legs around his waist holding him in place, tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

"As you wish." He whimpered into my ear and then placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you so much Edward." I whispered as I clung to him. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look down on me, love shinning in his eyes. He then gave me his perfect crooked smile and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"And I you, for the rest of my life." I felt his cock twitch inside me and I smiled slyly.

"Already Mr. Cullen?" I cooed as I ground my pelvis into him. He groaned as he rolled us over to where I was sitting on top of him, never disconnecting us. He grabbed my hips and slowly started to lift me up and down on him. I moaned as I felt him slid effortlessly in and out of my body.

"BELLLLLAAAA!" a pixie voice sang on the other side of my door. "Why is your door locked?" She humped as we heard the knob being twisted. I looked down into his eyes as I tried to slide myself off of him, his grasp tightened and he smiled at my look of shock.

"Alice we are a little busy in here, can you come back in about 3 days?" he yelled as he kept pressing his pelvis up into me. I shoved my hand in my mouth to keep my moan hidden as he started to push his hips faster inside of me, shoving my hips down with every up thrust.

"Edward what are yo… Oh my GOD… I am so sorry. I'll be back in 30 minutes. Hope you can be done by then, we have a lot to do for tomorrow." That was so Alice,;oh you're having sex, well hurry up we have a lot to do.

"Welcome back Bella." I heard Jaspers voice laugh as they both walked away. I felt my face flame, but was still too caught up in Edward to even care about the embarrassment I normally would be feeling.

**OK So I know its short but I wanted to get this out to you all.. **

**Thank you for being so patient on me, life is just way out of control right now, and down time is rare.**

Here is a link to the song

Freak me by Silk: .com/watch?v=y_Mu4Ate3QQ&NR=1

And here is a picture of the nightly only I put it in blue:

.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CL-212815&page=3&cgname=OSSLPBABZZZ&rfnbr=5251


	21. Surprises

**I want to thank everyone for their patience on my ability to post. I am getten to the end of my college days and it just seems to get tougher and tougher as the days go by….**

**I am also having a bad case of writers block…. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….. Just the story line… **

**Surprises **

Edward POV

"How did you get theses Alice? I thought they were sold out?" Bells screamed as she and Alice jumped up and down clinging to each other. "And backstage passes." I could see that she was fighting back tears. I knew she like the group, but not this much. I laughed to myself as I watch the woman that I loved act like a teenager.

"I have my ways Bells." Alice chimed as they both released and danced back to their chairs.

"I can't believe that I get to go see Jordan Knight in person, in two days, in LA." Bella squealed and stomped her feet in excitement. I placed my hand on her thigh and gave her a light squeeze. I couldn't help the smile that was plastered in my face, she was just so dame adorable when she was this excited.

"Should I be worried that you will run away with him?' I whispered jokingly into her ear.

"Yeah…maybe." She said slyly as she continued to stare at the tickets in her hand.

"Who you gonna take Bella?" Angela asked my question before I could.

"I don't know." She looked at me and smiled. "It may be uncomfortable for Edward to see me throw myself at the guys I use to fantasies about." She laughed as she saw my face drop. Great now I'm jealous of some boy band from the early 90's.

"DO you think I have anything to worry about?" I turned to ask Jacob who was shaking his head and laughing at Bella.

"Well her walls were plastered from top to bottom with all five of them, but I think the only one you really have to worry about is Jordan. That was the one that she would kis…."

"Jacob Allen Black." Bella yelled as she gave him the evil eye, and let me say it was almost a complete copy of Alice's.

Bella stood up from her chair, sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Do you mind if I go with Alice to this?" she whispered in my ear as her lips caressed my lobe. I felt the shiver crawl up my back and moaned silently at the feel.

"Hummm..." I placed my hands on her face and turned her to look at me. "Only if you promise not to run away with one of them hot, sexy band guys." I said as I placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I don't think you will have anything to worry about." She said with a smile. "I got my own hot sexy MAN here." She snuggled her nose into my neck as I heard a course of '_that is so sweet', 'how cute'_, and the likes from our family and friends.

"Ok Jasper looks like you and I have Crystal duty for a couple days." I looked at him and he nodded as Alice and Bella jumped out of their seats for the second time tonight and started jumping up and down. They bother were screaming like teenage girls, as Jasper and I shook our heads and joined the laughter that surrounded us.

"Bella I hate to break up the teenage girl fest, but you still have Edwards's gifts to open." Jacob yelled over the din of Alice and Bella's excitement. Both girls calmed down slightly and smoothed their clothing back into place.

"Ok, I'm calm now." She snickered as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I thought I was done, sorry."

"No need to apologies. But we do need to go for a little walk to see what I got you." I smiled as I say the look of confusion on her face. "Come on love" I stood up and pulled her to me.

"Is… Is this something that EVERYONE can see, or just me?" she asked as we started to walk out of the living room. I heard Alice laugh behind us and tried hard to hold mine in.

"For this one everyone can see." I explained, but the pulled her into my arms and kissed her neck. "But for the others we will need to be alone."

"Over share." I heard Alice pipe up, as Jasper and Jacob laughed behind up.

"Ok Love, close your eyes." I said as we stood in front of her bedroom door, our friends and family standing behind us. She shifted on her feet slightly, then sighed as she placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her cute little bottom lip." Trust me." I stood behind her, placed my hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Fine." She huffed and closed her eyes. I nodded to Alice and she slipped in front of us and opened the door. Just as I had asked Jasper and Carlisle had hung up both Tomas Kincaid paintings that I had won her from the silent auction at the charity ball.

"Ok Bella, open your eyes." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shoulders drop slightly and she sighed once again. I heard a gasp escape her lips and she hands went to her face.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she walked into her room and lightly caressed the frame of 'Evening Majesty'; I knew that one was her favorite so I had them hang it across from her bed so she can look at it when she woke up every morning. She turned around and tears were streaming down her face when she looked to see 'Lochaven Cottage' hanging above her bed. "You got me both." She said in a hushed tone. I walked toward her and pulled her into my arms.

"Bella I would get you the moon, if I could." I spoke into her hair as she pressed light kisses into my chest. I heard Alice softly pushing everyone out of the room and closed the door.

"How did I get so lucky to find you." she cried into my shirt.

"Silly Bella, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm the lucky one." I lifted her chin up and kissed her lush pink lips. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen with all my heart." She whispered with her lips still touching mine.

"Let's go finish your party Love."

Bella POV

"I can't believe what an ass he was." I murmured as I slid into Alice's car.

"Well you did see him on 'Surreal Life'."

"I just thought that was just a show. God I can't believe he thought I was gonna fall for that line."

"Hey Bella." Alice said in a very husky voice. "Want to see what these hips can really do." We both burst out laughing as she copied the exact words of my old teenage heart throb.

"Oh yes Jordan. Make me forget the wonderful man that I love at home with your gyrating hips." I answered back in my best bubble head voice. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Who is it? No wait don't tell me.. its Jordan say how he can't live without you and will fight for you." I laughed again and shook my head.

I opened my phone and read the text

_Love,_

_So did you get into some OLD teen heart throb pants?_

_ME_

I smiled big as I text him back, two can play this game.

_Eddie,_

_Little busy right now, can't find my bra._

_Me_

"Oh Bella, he's going to have a coronary." Alice laughed as we waited for the light to change

"I know." I snickered waiting for his reply.

_Get… home… now._

I laughed at I read the message to Alice and she joined in. I put the phone back into my pocket.

"So have you found a place you like yet?"

"Well your mom and I have looked at around 20 different places and I have narrowed it down to 3." I answered as I watched the dark city pass us by.

"SO you really are going to move out." I could hear the pout in her voice.

"Yeah, but I am gonna need your help to get the place up to pare."

"Has Edward seen any of them yet?"

"I have an appointment to take another look at one of the houses tomorrow. I was gonna ask him to come along. I just don't want him to think I was trying to move our relationship faster than he is ready for." I said as I started to bite my nails, a bad habit I have had all my life when I was stressed about something. I felt a sharp slap on my hand and dropped it to my lap.

"Don't chew your nails." Alice yelled as she slapped my hand away from my mouth. "AND I don't think you have to worry about my dear brother, he loves you and is ready for anything you are." We pulled into the driveway just as I saw Edward run from the front porch and to the car. "See." She said with an air of 'I told you so'. I smiled as he opened my door and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm never gonna let you leave me for that long again." He whispered into my ear as he swung me around and pressed kisses to my neck and face.

"Edward, I was only gone for 24 hours." I said as I grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. "But I missed you so much."

"Here Edward make yourself useful." Alice piped up and she handed him my overnight bag, and a few shopping bags I got while in LA. He picked them all up, not letting me go and walked into the house.

"Good to see you Bella, did you have a good time at the show?" Esme asked laughing as we walked by her.

"Yes I had a great time. But I guess I will tell you all about it tomorrow." I yelled back to her disappearing frame as Edward carried me up the stairs to his room.

"God Eddie couldn't even wait for us to say hi.' I heard Emmett's booming voice yell up after us.

"Where are you taking me Mr. Cullen?" I whispered into his ear as I nibbled on his ear lobe. I felt his body stiffen and a growl emit from his chest.

"My room." His husky voice answered as he kicked his door open and then shut behind us. He dropped my bags and placed my feet on the floor for the first time since I got home. His eyes were looking right at my chest as he ripped my NKOTB concert t-shirt off my body.

"Hey be careful, I got all my autographs on that shirt." I laughed as he tossed it on the floor and grabbed onto my bra straps.

"Thought you couldn't find this." He said as he buried his head between my breasts, lightly biting the skin that wasn't covered by my lacy royal blue bra.

"Hummm… I must have found it before I left the room." I hummed as I entwined my finger into his sexy copper hair. "Couldn't leave your favorite bra with someone else."

"If I had any thoughts that this was at all true I would be on a plane right now to LA to kick some old teeny bopper ass." He huffed as his fingers trailed up my back and released the clasps to my bra letting it fall to the ground.

"I'll never tell." I laughed as he picked me up and tossed me onto his bed and walked over to his closet.

"I still have one more gift for you Bella." I heard him say for inside his room of a closet.

"Haven't you given me enough?" I asked as I pushed myself up to the headboard and snuggled into the pillows. He walked out of the closet with a white envelop in his hands and his crooked smile on his lips.

"Never enough." He answered as he sat next to me on the bed and placed the envelop into my hands. I turned the envelop over a couple time; it liked like the same type that air line tickets come in. I looked him in the eyes and smiled as I opened the paper and then looked down at the tickets and papers in my hands.

No fucking way…. Atlantis… I have wanted to go there since I say it in Regis and Kelly years ago. I felt the tears sting my eyes as Edward lifted my chin with his fingers.

"I have made all the arrangements. You have the time off from work thanks to dad. We have 2 days to get ready and packed and then we are off for 3 weeks." He stopped talking and searched my eyes for any emotions he could. "I made sure that we would be back a couple days before Christmas, so that you and Jake could still do your Christmas tradition." He stopped once more as my tears fell faster down my face and my sobs grew stronger. "Bella, are you ok with this." I didn't answer just continued to cry and he pulled me into his arms. "I's ok baby, I will call and cancel everything."

"Don't you fucking dear." I yelled as I pushed him away and jumped off the bed. "I have so much to do… I'm going to Atlantis" I started to pace around the room looking down at the floor going through my closet in my mind to see what I needed to bring.

"Bella?" I barely heard his voice over my own rampage.

"Maybe I will have Alice take me shopping tomorrow. I need a couple new bikinis, and sundresses. Oh God Shopping and Alice. Well for Edward I will do it" I mutter to myself as I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a muscular chest.

"You have all day tomorrow to think about that." He placed a kiss to my lips and walked me back to the bed. "Tonight all I want you to think about is all the pleasure I am going to give you." I sighed as his mouth covered my left breast sucking it hard and his hands sought refugee under my jean skirt.

**A/N : sorry for stopping it here. I know you just want to kill me now. I make you wait forever for this chapter and I don't even give you any lemonade for your wait. But remember I love you all and I will make up for it…**

**I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out faster. I think I have an Idea where I want to go from here. But I don't think we have too much more time with Doctor Bella and her Edward, their story is almost over**.


	22. It's time

**I am so sorry this took so long, my computer crashed and I had to wait till I got it back.**

**I know it is short, but I wanted to get this out. **

**Enjoy. And I hope to get the last few chapters out faster..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**But I am so enjoying making Edward do every little thing that I want…**

**EDWARD POV**

"I can't believe we have been here for a week already." Bella sighed as she pulled her brush through her hair, the smell of strawberry drifted to me from across the room.

"I know it seems like we just got here." I said as I put my last cuff link into my shirt. I turned around and faced the woman of my dreams. She had on a tight dark blue strapless dress for tonight's dinner, and a pair of strappy heels. I had a chuckle a little when I saw her stand up and wobble before she got her balance.

"So how do I look?" she asked as she did a full turn and managed to not fall. I took the few steps that were between us and wrapped her in my arms.

"If I wasn't starving after playing with the dolphins all day I wouldn't let you leave this room." I said huskily into her ere before I pulled her lobe in between my teeth. She chuckled as she entwined her fingers into my hair holding me close.

"That bad huh?" she laughed as I bite down a little harder and pulled away.

"You are stunning as always my love."I placed a kiss on her lips and looked at the clock. "But we need to get going or we are going to miss our reservations." She took hold of my hand and led us out of our suite to the restaurant.

The hostess sat us in the middle of the room just as I had requested and popped the cork on the bottle of champagne I had waiting for us. I was so nervous I couldn't stop my hands form shaking as I poured both flutes.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked as she took my shaking hand into hers and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

I took a deep breath and held it for a moment. I than stood up and walked over to Bella and get down on one knee. I saw the look of shock hit her face and the tears start to fall as I took her hand in mine.

_You can do this Edward; I mean the worst she could say was no right?_

"Isabella Marie Swan the day I fell in love with you was the happiest day of my life. I not only found the greatest woman in the world, but I found the one person I wanted to be with for eternity. I know we have been through tough times, but after them all we have been here for each other, I hope that we will be for the rest of our days." I stopped talking for a minute and pulled out the little blue box I had been carrying around for the last 3 months and held it up to her. "Bella in front of all of our friends and family would you do the honor of becoming my wife, and making me the happiest man in the world?" I looked into her aye as my words sunk in and she started to look around the room.

"OH MY GOD." She gasps as I heard all the chairs around us push back and sound of everyone standing. I turned around to see everyone looking at us; Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Leah, Bill, Carrie, Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben, and both my parents smiling at us. I turned back to Bella and saw that she was staring down at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella will you marry me?" I asked again as I opened the box and held the ring up for her to see.

"YES. Oh God yes." She whispered as she held her hand out, I jumped up and placed the ring on her finger before she threw herself into my arms. I could hear all the congratulations from our family but all I could do was hold my soon to be wife.

"I love you Bella." I whispered with my lips against hers. Then I felt her being pulled from my arms as Alice's voice cut into our moment.

"You have her for the rest of your lives, my turn." Alice chimed as she pulled Bella into her arms. After a few minutes of whispers Alice released Bella to Jacobs waiting arms.

"How?" I heard Bella ask as she went into Jacobs arms.

"It was all your fiancées idea." He said as he winked at me from above her head. "He made all the arrangements right before you both left."

"And you of all people didn't leak it to me, your best friend in the world?" Bella laughed as she shoved him away and went to give Bill and Carrie a hug. "Where are the kids?" she asked as she made her way to the rest of the family.

"All there are with the nanny up in our room." Jasper said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family"

"Are you ready to move to the table sir?" I hostess asked me as Bella finely was placed back into my waiting arms. I nodded us and we all followed her to the banquet hall.

"I love you so much Edward Anthony Cullen." Bella whispered into my ear as we sat down at the head of the table with our family surrounding us. "But I do have to say I don't want a long engagement. I want to be your wife as soon as passable." I felt the smile fill my face as I crushed my lips to hers.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked into her neck. I felt her laugh at that and then push me ways a bit.

"Alice would kill you. How about in April?" I nodded my head and kissed her lips.

"An April wedding it is then. Esme, Rose we have our work cut out for us." Alice yelled as the three of them put their heads together and started talking about venues.

**BELLA POV**

Dinner past in a haze, as did the rest of the week. I still couldn't believe that Edward had brought everyone to Atlantis for the last week of our trip. We did everything as a group; swimming with the dolphins, going to the water park, even shopping. I was having the time of my life; I had finely found the family that I always wanted.

Every day we did things with the family and every night Edward showed me just home much he loved me. You could say that we were acting like a couple of hormonal teenagers.

"Bella sweetheart we need finish getting packed." Edward yelled from the living room as I finished pulling my dress over my head and stood up from the bed. We were leaving tonight, I wonder if I could talk him into moving here. I thought as I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked as I felt his arms wrap around m my waist.

"MMMMM." I hummed as I laid my head on his chest. |"Just thinking what I could say to have you move us here." He laughed as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"How bout we just promise to come back here once a year?" I nodded with a smile and turned to face him, maybe a little to fats cuz I felt a little dizzy. "Are you feeling ok Bella, you look a little pale?" he asked as he placed his hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes.

"I'm fine baby, just tired; you haven't let me sleep much these last few days?" I teased as I placed a kiss on his lips.

"So Bella when we get home..." he stalled for a moment as I finished zipping up my last suitcase. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrow. He sighed heavily and then sat down on the bed.

"Just spit it out." What the fuck has he changed his mind and now that the magic of this place is gone he doesn't want me anymore. I felt my stomach lurch and the bile raise in my throat. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet as I felt Edward pull my hair out of the way.

"Bella maybe we should go and see dad. You have been complaining of an upset stomach for the last few days." He was now rubbing small circles on my lower back as I sat there with my head in the bowl.

"No no I'm fine must be all the fruit I have been eating." I sat up on the toilet and grabbed the warm washcloth that he handed me. "Ok Edward just tell me what you have to say." I sighed as I wiped my face a few more times and the looked into this green eyes. He fumbled with his hands and the just started rambling on, it was hard to understand but I think I caught a word here and there.

".Wemoveinwhenwegethome." he looked me in the face like he was a man on fire. "Please don't be mad at me?" he begged as he held both my hands and started kissing my knuckles.

"Edward how can I be mad when I have no clue of what you just said. I think I heard Esme and Alice there somewhere and maybe a move in…. But yeah baby you need to slow down." I explained as I looked into his eyes and saw love radiating into mine.

"I bought us a house." I felt his hand tighten around mine. "Alice and Esme have already started to decorated it and have moved our stuff in. Are you mad at me?" I started laughing and then had to put my head down because that damn dizzy feeling came back with a vengeance.

"I thought you were going to say you didn't want me anymore." I explained to his questioning look.

"How could you ever think that." He stood up and pulled me into his arms. "I want you more than anything in this world; I want to marry you and have children and grow old together. I will never leave you, and I will never let you go. Isabella Marie Swan you are mine." He tried to kiss me but I turned my heads and he get my cheek.

"Need to brush my teeth." I said as I saw the hurt in his eyes, the understanding filling them. "I love you too Edward. And I am sure I will love the house you chose. But you are going to let me put some of my money into it. Understand." I said as I pushed my finger into his chest.

"Never thought any different." He said as he walked out of the bathroom to finished packing his stuff. I felt my stomach lurch again as I stood up and had to fall to the toilet again. Maybe I ate something bad. I thought as I got up and brushed my teeth.

"I'm calling Carlisle and having him come and check you out." Edward said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Edward please let's just wait till we get home. I will go and get a check up and you will see that everything will be fine. Anyway we have to leave for the airport in 2 hours and I can think of something better to do then have your father come all the way up here." I said as I started to unbutton his shirt and place kisses all over his chest.

_Yep see hormonal teenager._

I felt his finger go to the hem of my dress and pull it swiftly over my head. I heard his gasp when he realized that I hadn't put any underwear or even a bathing suit on under it. I shove his shirt off and tossed it to the ground as I ran my nails down his sculpted chest to the bottoms of his kaki short. As my finger nimbly released him for his shorts I felt his fingers graze lightly between my slick lips.

"Already so wet for me my love." He stated as his lips caught my harden nipple and he started to lightly nibble and suck on it. I gasp of air as I push him down on the bed and straddled his hips. "So eager!" he laughed as I slid myself over his harden cock.

"Fuck." We gasp together as I slowly rocked back and forth to let my body accommodate his size. When I knew I was good I lifted myself up and forcefully slammed back onto him.

"Oh so you want it hard and fast do you Dr. Swan." He hissed as I was rolled over on my back. I felt his hand grab both my wrist and hold them above my head as he thrust into me with no abandonment. The sounds for my throat were pure animalistic as I felt me orgasm build in my stomach.

"Oh God… yes… "I mewed as his thrust became more erratic and forceful.

"Bella... Cum for me baby." He commanded as his finger circled my clit and my orgasm washed over me. I felt him thrust a couple more time and then he released into me with a moan. His perfectly sweat covered body fell onto of mine as we both tried to catch our breaths. I ran my finger through his damp hair after he rolled to my side and pulled me closer to him.

"You know I love it when you make love to me. But man, I just can't get enough of it when you just plain fuck me Mr. Cullen." I said as I placed a kiss on his smiling lips and jumped out of bed. "Shower?" I asked over my shoulder as I ran to the bathroom. Funny, my nausea and dizziness are completely gone. Must have been breakfast.


	23. dont't know my own job

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Jasper, or Emmett, nut I wouldn't mind borrowing them once in a while.**

**Ok yeah, I know I never get two chapters out back to back, but I was just feeling it today.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**And I want to thank everyone who has added**** Life**** to their favorites.**

**I have started a new story, I will be putting it up shortly, I hope everyone will give it a chance and tell me what you think..**

It's time…

**BELLA POV**

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"In a minute." I yelled as I ran back into the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet for the forth time this morning. I don't know how long I was there but a cold washcloth on the back of my neck caught my attention.

"Bella it have been three weeks since we got home, I really think you need to be seen for this." She stated as she handed me a glass of water and wiped another cool washcloth over my face. "Unless you know what's wrong and you're just not telling me." She said with a sly look on her face.

"Alice don't you think I would do everything in my power to stop thins if I knew." I huffed as I pushed myself off the floor and closed my eyes against the now normal dizziness.

"So you are telling me, oh wise doctor that you don't see any normal symptoms in this as something that you see every day?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around mine and led me to change my now sweaty dress. "Like the nausea, dizziness, sore breast. Come on Bella let's just go down to the pharmacy and get a test. It takes three minutes." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think that as a Gynecologist I would be one of the first to know it if I was pregnant? I mean come one I haven't even missed a period." I said as I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and shirt. "This ok?" I asked as I turned back to her and showed her my choices. She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella when was the last time you had your period?" she asked as she played with her hair.

'That's easy; right before we were at Atlantis." I stood for a minute to think about that. "Hold on that can't be right." I mumbled as I waddled to my end table (since my jeans were pooled at my feet) and pulled out my planner. I flipped back a few weeks and noticed that I hadn't marked off my last cycle. I dropped the book and look right into a pair of excited eyes.

"Let's go get the test." Alice screamed as she knelt down and started to pull my jeans up. I was in a complete daze as she drug me down the stairs, out the door and pushed me into her car.

"Its about fucking time." Rose hissed as I slammed the door. "What you have to do make the outfit yourself Alice?" I asked as I sat staring out the window. "Bella what's wrong?" I felt her hand on my shoulder but didn't answer.

"We have a change of plans." Alice said as she pulled into the pharmacy parking lot. I would have asked how we got her so fast but then remembered it was Alice driving. "I'll be right back and then we will go back to your place. Okay Bella?" she asked as she jumped out of the car. I just nodded and kept staring out the window.

"Bella are you?" Rose asked from the backseat.

"Guess we will all know the answer to that question in less than 15 minutes." I answered as best I could.

_Am I ready for this? Is Edward ready for this? How did I not see this?_

_Hey don't get all excited yet, you don't know if you are. Remember you're not even married yet._

_But that's the problem; I am excited. I think I want this._

_You what?_

_I think I want this._

_Ok stand back and think about this you're ready for the midnight feeding, diaper changes, spit up, you know the whole baby thing. What about your career?_

_I don't know. Let's wait till we get the results before I have to answer all those questions._

"Ok Bella, go in there and pee on the stick. We will be waiting here for you." Alice said as he handed me a box, an egg timer, and turned me to face to bathroom door. I couldn't believe I didn't even know when we got home; I really need to stop talking to myself.

I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I looked down at the box in my hands and then to the woman in the mirror.

"You can do this." I said as I ripped the box open and placed the stick on the counter. I went to pull my pants down and touched my flat stomach. "Are you will in their little one?" I asked as I rubbed my stomach a couple times and smiled as lifted my eyes to watch myself in the mirror. I sat down, peed on the stick (and of course my hand. Yuck) then placed it back onto the counter, and turned the timer to three minutes.

_You would think they could find an easier way to do this, so you wouldn't have to pee on your hands. _

_Makes the experience all the more better. _

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Talking to myself again. _

I pulled my pants back up and walked out the door, Alice and Rose both looking excitedly at me.

"Well?' Rose asked as I sat down next to her.

"It takes up to three minutes." I sighed as I felt Alice wrap her arms around me.

"You know Edward is going to be completely blissed out about this." Rose said as she placed her hand on my leg.

"I hope so." I whispered as I heard the timer go off. I sat still as a statue and didn't move.

"Bella, do you want me to go look first?" Alice asked when I still didn't move. I nodded once and she jumped off the bed. "Time to see if we have a playmate for Crystal." She yelled as she ran into the bathroom.

**Edward POV**

"Tell me again why I am standing here in the middle of winter playing golf?" I sighed as I sat back down in the golf cart.

"It's called guy time. Deal with it." Jasper said as he sat down behind me and rubbed his hands together trying to warm them back up.

"And whose Idea was this in the first place?" My dad asked as he started up the cart.

"Emmett." Jasper and I both said together, just as Emmett sat down beside Jasper.

"That would be me. What are you guys bitching about, it's not that cold."

"Said the man who plays football in the snow." Jasper chimed in as he blew hot air into his frozen hands.

"Fine you pussy, let's go home." Emmett huffed as we pull back up to the club house.

"How about we go to my place play pool and have a couple beers. The girls should be home in a few hours and we can do dinner." I said as we pulled our clubs for the back of the cart.

"I'll call your mom and have her meet us there." Dad said as he pulled his phone out and started to dial.

We made it home and saw Alice's car in the driveway.

"I thought they were going shopping today?' Jasper asked as we all got out of my car.

"Yeah me too." I said as I opened my front door and looked around. "Love, I'm home." I yelled, I didn't get an answer but saw Rose running down the stairs.

"Go up." Was all she said as I looked up to see Alice running down and jumped into Jaspers arms.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as I slowly walked up the stairs looking back into my sisters face. I didn't get an answer so I walked to my closed bedroom door. I knocked lightly and pushed the door open to see the love of my life sitting on the edge of the bed crying. I rushed to her side and pulled her into my arms. "What's wrong baby?" I asked as I help her close. She didn't say anything just held her hand open to reveal a small while stick like thing.

I shook my head and took the stick from her hands looking to see that it had two pink lines on it.

"Bella?" I asked as I looked up into her face. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked as look back to the two pink lines and then back to her eyes.

"Are you mad?" she asked as she stared into my eyes tears streaming down her beautiful face.

I tossed the pregnancy test on the bed and pulled her into my arms.

"How could I be made when you just told me you are carrying my child?" I pushed her away softly and pressed my hand to her still flat stomach. "I am the happiest man in the world." I whispered into her lips and placed a kiss to them.

"Me too." She sighed as I leaned down and pressed my lips to the belly.

"Hello peanut, its daddy." I sighed as I said the word. "I love you." I said as I lifted up and took Bella into my arms again. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too." She said as I wiped the new happy tears from her eyes.

"Let's go tell the family before Alice does." I said as I pulled her off the bed and we walked back down to the family. They were all still standing there staring up the stairs as we descended. I looked at each one and noticed that my mother had made it with Crystal on her hip; I smiled them both and then looked back to the love of my life.

"We have some great news." I said as I pulled Bella closer to me and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You say it, love."

"Edward and I are having a baby." She said in a happy voice.

"Hot damn, what a day." Emmett whooped as he ran up the stairs and pulled Bella into a hug. "It's not every day you find out your becoming an uncle again and a daddy." He said and then stopped dead as he looked worriedly to Rose. "Oh shit Rosie I'm sorry." He whined as he placed Bella down and ran back to his wife's side.

"Rose?" Alice said as she started tapping her foot impatiently. Rose took a deep breath and the smiled.

"I was going to tell you guys today. We just found out this morning." She said as Emmett wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her stomach, just as I had with Bella.

"Now I have a wedding and two nurseries' to do." Alice screamed excitedly and started bouncing up and down.


	24. this is life, and I'm loving it

**Disclaimer: Even after 24 chapters I still don't own shit…**

Edward POV

"You. Are. Never. Touching. Me. again!" Bella screamed as I watched another contraction hit off the scale on the machine.

"Breath love, in….. Out…" I said calmly as she took my hand in her death grip. I winced at the pain, but it was nothing compared to what she was going through at the moment so I kept my mouth shut.

"You fucking breath." She spat. I watched the needle fall on the machine and felt her grasp lighten slowly.

"It's over Bella." Alice whispered as she whipped Bella's forehead and pressed a kiss to it.

"Where is that doctor with my epidural?" Bella asked as she brought my hand to her lips and pressed an apologetic kiss to it.

"He should be here soon." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. "Do you want me to go and check for you?" She nodded her head and smiled. "Ok I'll be right back." I looked at my sister and she smiled as I walked out the door.

"How she doing?" Jasper asked as he caught up to step with me.

"Don't know, everything seems to me moving along. I'm going to find the doctor to see what's going on with the Epidural." I saw Leah and walked over to her.

"Edward, how she holding up?" She asked she checked Bella's file. "Contractions coming any closer?

"Still coming ever 8 to 10 minutes." I explained.

"Ok I will come and check the progress and then call Dr. Herzig and find out about anesthesia." She placed Bella's file back on the desk and smiled as me. "How are you holding up?" I heard Jasper chuckle from beside me and I sighed.

"I really think that last one broke my hand." I joked as we walked back to our room. We walked in a Bella's face lit up when she saw Leah.

"Hey sweetie, just get on the clock?" she asked as Leah did all the necessary checks.

"Yeah then I had to go and rip Emily a new one for not giving me you. As you can see I won." She laughed as she watched the needle move on the monitor. "OK Bella here comes another one."

I made my move to her other side and extended my hand to her. She smiled sweetly as took it. Two minutes later and me being called the bastered of the century the contraction was over.

"Ok Bella I'm going to check your progress ok." Leah explained as she did her check. "You're up to 10 now. I will go get Will. It's time," She walked around and placed a kiss on her cheek. "And remember DON'T PUSH YET. No matter how hard you try you can't deliver this baby on your own." Bella slapped her on the arm and laughed.

"Are we ready for this Edward?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes. I looked at Alice and she nodded and walked out of the room with Jasper in tow. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled my beautiful wife into my arms.

God I love say that. I couldn't believe we had already been married for 5 months.

"Yes Bella we are." I placed a kiss on her lips and just held her as another contraction racked her body.

"Fuck… I need.. to… push.." she hissed as she wrapped her fist in my shirt and closed her eyes.

"Come on baby breath… I know you can so it…." I ran my finger through her hair. I heard the door open and saw Dr. Herzig walk in with Leah at his feet.

"So Bella, you ready to have this baby?" he asked as Leah helped him with his scrubs and got all room ready.

"Will just get it out of me." She screamed as the contraction continued. Will chuckled and motioned me off the bed as Leah did the little transformer thing and turned it into a labor chair.

Will then sat down on a stool between my wife's legs, and pushed her knees apart. I still couldn't get use to the fact that another man was staring at my wives crotch.

"Ok Bella I can see the crown, on the next contraction I need you to push for me. But it's not like I realy need to explain this to you." He laughed and Bella joined in.

"Hell Will if I could reach I would kick your ass out of here." She teased and then I saw her body clench. I grabbed her hand as she closed her eyes.

"Ok Bella push for the count of ten." Leah said with tears in her voice as she held one of Bella's legs up. "1…2…3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. And breath." I felt Bella relax and wiped her brow.

"Your doing great baby." I said as I placed a kiss to her lips.

"That was great Bella, let's get ready to do it again." Will said, I looked over to and had to stifle a laugh he reminded me of an empire just sitting there waiting to catch a ball.

"Ready Bella. 1..2..3..4" Bella's scream filled the room as she gripped my hand even harder.

"We have the head." Will said over her scream. "Ok Bella the next is the shoulders." I felt her body shake, but I couldn't help but look at the beautiful head of dark curly hair that had just come.

"Please tell me there is hair." She whispered. All I could do was nod as I turned my face to hers and kissed her passionately.

"Ok let's get this kid out this time." Will said.

"Our baby is almost here, Mommy." I whispered as I wiped tears from her eyes.

"Ok Bella. Push." Leah encouraged and Bella pushed with an animalistic scream.

"It's out." Will said as the room filled with the cries of my child. "It's a boy!" I watched as he lifted up my perfect son and the tears fell from my eyes.

Bella POV

"I fell like a milking cow." I huffed as I walked back into our bedroom. It was 3 am and I had just finished feeding our greedy little man. Edward extended his arms and I fell into them.

"I wish I could help." He whisper into my ear and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I know." I sighed as I cuddled into him and closed my eyes. I was just about to fall into blissful sleep when cries from the other room woke me up. I was about to sit up when my husband stopped me.

"I got him, get some sleep." He pressed a kiss to my lips and rolled out of bed. I listened to the monitor as I hear Edward silky voice sooth our son.

"Come on Mason; let's go down stairs so mommy can sleep.' I smiled as my eyes close d aging and I was gone.

I awoke to my husband and my son lying in bed with me. Edward was on his side singing to Mason and playing with his perfect little feet.

"Look who is awake little man." Edward said as I started to play with the bronze curls on the top of my sons head. "Rose just called to remind you about the Spa today? They will all be her in an hour." he said as he placed a kiss to Masons cheek.

"Will you guys be ok with all the kids today? I mean with Crystal walking around all the place now."

"Bella I think us men can handle two infants and a toddler." I laughed and rolled out of bed.

"If you say so, I'm going to go take a shower and then feed the little man."

"I needed this." I sighed as I placed me feet into the warm tub of water.

"Tell me about it. Lilly has been so colicky." Rose sighed as then technician started to massage her feet. "I can't wait till she grows out of this, you are so lucky Mason wasn't." she said as she slapped my leg

"I know." I laughed as Esme and Alice joined in.

"SO who wants to make a bet? I have a feeling that the house is going to be a mess; the babies are going to be screaming their heads off," Esme said as she smiled at the thought

"Crystal is going to be covered head to toe with Auntie Bella's makeup." Alice chimed in.

"And all the guys are going to be passed out on the couches." I added the last part and we all started laughing.

"SO how long did we say we were going to be out?" Alice asked as we stood up from our pedicure chairs.

"Well I pumped enough for 2 bottles, what about you Rose?"I asked as the Tech helped put those stupid little thin flip flops on my feet.

"Same."

"Ok so that gives us 6 hours of play time. And we have used up 2 so far." I looked at Alice and winked.

"SHOPPING." She screamed as we left the building.

3 hours later and we walked through the door of my house.

"OH MY GOD." I gasped as I looked around at my once spotless house. "Did a tornado hit, and we didn't know?" I asked as I stepped over building blocks and Barbie's.

We walked farther into the house and say my clean clothing that I just folded lying all over the floor. I heard Esme try to hold in her laugh.

"Well do you hear anything?" Rose asked as we walked into the kitchen. There were bottles laying all over the place, and food everywhere.

"When dose your maid get back from vacation?" Alice asked in awe. I just shrugged and walked like a zombie to the Theater room, just knowing that this is where our men would be.

"If they are in here playing games while my house looks like this, I don't think you will have to worry about another grandchild from Edward, cuz I'm going to castrate him.". I hissed as I opened the door, the girls busting up laughing. I looked around and the room was silent, I looked back at the girls and walked in.

There I saw the sight the made my heart melt, all anger from the mess in my house was gone.

"Where's the camera?" Esme asked, I told her in the kitchen and I stood in awe.

They all were in here passed out on the theater chairs. Edward had taking up two and was lying on his back with our son sleeping on his chest. His arms were wrapped around Mason as he lightly patted his back.

Alice gasped and smiled as she watched Jasper with Crystal lying across his lap unconsciously running his fingers through her hair.

Rose walked over to Emmett who had Lilly resting on his shoulder; his head was rested on her bottom, both snoring lightly.

I looked to also find Carlisle passed out next to Edward with make up on his face and berets in his hair. I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder as she handed me the camera and I started to take pictures, making sure to get enough of everyone father and child.

"I don't think I have even seen anything better." Esme whispered and we all agreed.

"Ok girls lets go clean the house, and figure out dinner." Alice chimed as she Rose and Esme walked out of the room.

I walked over to my husband and child and watched them both sleeping peacefully so a moment. I still don't know how I got to be so lucky. It's funny how with just one look into a set of emerald green eyes my life went from a girl with nothing but a best friend to a house full of love, and family. I laughed softly as I ran my fingers lightly through my son's hair as he curled his fingers around Edwards's finger.

"I love you with all my heart." I whispered as I placed a kiss to my husband's lips and watched his lips pull into a smile. I walked out of the room and shut the door as I heard the girls laughing in the kitchen, this is my life, and I'm loving every minute of it.

**A/n: so this is the end. I may do an epilog later down the road, but right now I am working on a new story that I am just loving, go and check it out. Friends with Bennies? Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you all for ready, and going on this little journey with Bella and Edward…**


	25. Epi

**OH…. MY…. GOD. Look it only took me….what nine months to get this one out to you guys… **

**Sorry. I wasn't going to do one, then I was, then I wasn't, Then well you see how it went.. **

**So here you go..Let's see what has happens in Bella and Edwards's life.**

EDWARD POV

"Do you think she will like it?" I looked at my son and had to swallow done the lump of pride in my throat. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"I know she will love it, son." He looked up at me with the same big brown eyes his mother and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll take it." He said to the lady behind the counter. "How do you think mom will react?" he asked as he turned back around to me his once excited eyes now filled with worry and indecision.

"Mason, don't worry about mom." We both laughed as he paid for his purchase and we headed out of the mall to our cars.

"Thanks for helping me dad." He looked down at the small bag in his hand and shrugged. "I'm scared." I wrapped my arms around my son and hugged him tight.

"There is nothing to be scared about. This was meant to be." I felt him nod his head before I released him. "Now get your happy ass back to campus and get that paper done." I pushed him toward his car and laughed as he glared at me.

"I hate that uncle Jasper tells you when we have a paper due. Bet he even tells you my grade before he tells me." He huffed as he got into his car. "Tell little man sorry I couldn't take him to the park like we planned."

"I will, see you at dinner tonight son." still laughing while I watched him leave and then took off for home myself. I smiled in spite of myself as I saw pulled up to my house and saw bikes and toys lying in the lawn. After putting everything away I finally walked through the door of my home to be accosted by the sounds of World War ten million Cullen style coming for upstairs.

"Trevor….. Stay out of my room you little twit!" Samantha's shrill voice came flooding down to me as I watched a little person in hot pink four inch heels, many sizes to big, stumbling down the stairs laughing and screaming all the way.

"DADDY!!! Sami's trying to hit me." Trevor screamed as scurried around the banister and went barreling down the hall to hide, surprisingly with his feet still locked in the shoes. I shook my head and smiled as my 17 year stopped dead in her tracks, hiding a hairbrush behind her back the minute she met my eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother, from her dark brown hair to the perfect little purple painted toes on her feet. If it wasn't for her eye color you wouldn't have know I had anything to do with bringing her into this world at all.

"Dad, he was playing with my makeup and shoes again." She huffed as she pointed towered where said little twit disappeared to. "I swear to God that boy is going to be a drag queen." She than added under her breath with an eye roll.

"Sami? I put a lock on your door; why wasn't it locked?" I asked as I held my hand out for the hidden hair brush. She sighed heavily as she handed it to me and then threw her hands in the air.

"I must have forgotten to lock it this morning."

"Well then." I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she huffed once more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. My fault… whatever." She rolled her eyes and then turned to go back up stairs still mumbling about our little drag queen want to be under her breath with every step.

"Hummmm ..Excuse me?" She turned with a worried look in her bright green eyes and then her mother's smile appeared on her lips as she ran into my waiting arms for a hug.

"Sorry daddy." She kissed my cheek before releasing me. "I love you."

"Love you to, Princess." I chuckled as I handed her back the hairbrush. "But don't chase your baby brother with a hairbrush anymore, ok?"

"Fine, next time it will be bar of soap, the boy stinks." She tossed over her shoulder as she ran back up the stairs.

"Trevor." I yelled as I walked into the kitchen to see Haley and Elizabeth sitting at the table doing homework together. "How are my girls?" I asked as I kissed each on the top of their heads.

"Oh God dad, you will never believe it, it was going so great today until you're stupid nephew almost dropped me on my face when he had to help me down. You know they should, like change the rule that the head cheerleader needs the quarterback of the school help her with her dismounts when their family. I mean why can't I get Seth? I mean he's close to family, but at least he's not afraid to touch me." I laughed as I watched Elizabeth's hands wave around as she talked almost taking Haley out a few times in her wake. But since they were twins and have always had that freaking twin thing going for the last 15 years, she moved out of the way fluidly.

"And what about you Miss. Hay?" I looked at my other daughter who was the mirror image of her cheerleader sister and smiled brightly. Both had their mother's big brown chocolate eyes and my bronze hair thankfully they got Bella's waves. But other then those couple little pieces of use they were all Alice. Short little pixie like creatures that already have the boys calling at all hours of the night and causing my already spotless shotgun; a gift from Jake when Sami was born, to come out and get it's nightly cleaning.

Rodney Adkins 'Cleaning my gun" is my theme song. AND,YES… I am one of those dads who sit in the living room and have the whole; "She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son?" speeches the first time I met anyone who wants to take my girls out. Got a problem with that? I know what these guys want; I was one of them, remember? Fuck, if I had my way I would go buy chastity belts for all three of them and hide the keys till their weeding nights at the age of 40.

"Well, Mr. Manning wants to send my last article out for the writing scholarship that Harvard just sent out." My smiled widened as I saw the happiness pour from her eyes. Yes, my two girls look like a mirror image of each other but where Liz got my need to be in the center of attention and Mrs. Popularity; Hay got her mom's intelligence and need to excel in everything academic.

"That's great baby. I'm so excited for you." I looked around the kitchen and then back at my girls. "Where's mom?"

"Trevor put one of his Transformers though 'Evening Majesty'."Elizabeth said as she pointed to my little man who was hiding under the table. I cringed and I closed my eyes while pinched my nose between my fingers.

"Trevor." I sighed as I knelt down to get face to face with my 4 year old terror still wearing his sisters heels, face covered in blue, yellow, purple, and brown eye shadow.

So Yeah, We have a 21, 17, two 15 year olds, and a four year old. Let's just say that little Trevor here was a bit of a surprise that we didn't know we brought home with us from our first vacation without kids.

"Yeah well needless to say she wasn't too happy, but the man at the art place you guys go to told her to bring it down and he will try to fix it." Hayley added as I pulled Trevor out from under the tale and stood up with him in my arms.

"Ok Girls go up stairs and tell Sami to get ready for the dinner party tonight." I looked down at my little bronzened hair brat and sighed. "You are way too much like your father for your own good little man. You know you mama is going to have your butt for this one, I won't be able to talk your way out of it." He ran his soft little hand down my cheek and leaned onto my shoulder.

"I sorry Daddy, do you think if I paint mommy a picture she would not have my butt?" I chuckled as I nuzzled his hair and hugged him close.

"I don't know buddy, we will try the cute act and see if it will work this time. Let's get into a bath and ready for dinner tonight, Mace will be there."

"Mace!" Trevor yelled as he wiggled out of my arms and ran to the stairs.

BELLA POV

"I'm going to sell him on the black market. What do you think I will get for him?" I seethed into the phone as I slammed my car door.

"I don't know, I mean if he had blonde hair you would get a lot more, but maybe the bronze could get you a nice chunk of change." Alice mused as I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way back home. "How much did he say it would cost to fix?"

"He told me I should just trash it and get a new one. It would be cheaper."

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry. Hold on Bell's. No Jasper you tell Jackson he has to be there tonight no excuses. This is for his sister and he will be there." I chuckled as she growled into the phone. "Do you think they take 20 year olds?"

"Well, he is blonde." We were still both laughing as I pulled into the drive. "Ok Alice, got to go get ready, I see you in an hour."

"Sure Bell's, and please don't kill my nephew, he's cute." She laughed as she hung up.

"Sure Sure, cute… right." I sighed as I put my phone in my purse and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and opened the door to get out. "Don't kill the boy. Don't kill the boy." I chanted over and over to myself taking a few more minutes to calm myself.

"Good idea." I smiled as his velvet voice wrapped around me like a warm blanket. "I love you." he whispered right before I felt his warm lips on mine.

"Hummm… are you saying that because I'm you wife and you would move heaven and earth for me, or because you want to save your youngest offspring from death?" I asked as he helped me out of the car.

"Both." He raised his eyebrows and gave me that crooked grin that still 22 years later makes my insides melt.

"Watch that smile mister that's what got us that little hell on wheels to begin with." I sighed as he opened the door for me and I saw said little hell on wheels sitting quietly on the bottom stair dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue button down.

"I sorry I hurt your picture Mommy; I will make you a one." He looked up at me and batted his thick eyelashes over his big green eyes, add that crooked little smile of his fathers and my heart melted; just like it did every time Edward used that same trick with me. I opened my arms to my little man and hugged him tightly as he clung to my neck.

"Low blow Cullen, the eyes and smile." I sighed as I peeked over my sons head and glared at my husbands.

"We men have to stick together baby, were outnumbered." He gave me my smile once more and then reached out for our baby. "Go get ready, and if you could peek in on Sami, she has been on the phone with Steven for the last hour. The twins are down here ready to go." I nodded as I kissed Trevor's cheek and then my husband's before climbing up the stairs.

"Oh, by the way, love the matching outfits boys." I threw over my shoulder with a wink before I turned the corner to my eldest daughter's room. "Sami baby are you ready to go?" I called trough the door.

"Yeah mom, just call me when you're done and I will walk out with you." I heard her muffled reply and smiled as I made my way back to my room to change, knowing there will be a fight to come. 20 minutes later I was back at my daughter's room forcing her to hang up on her new boyfriend and pulling her down the stairs to the waiting car.

"Is everyone here?" Mason asked as we all sat down to dinner. I looked around the table and smiled at our large happy family. Rose and Emmett sat between Lilly who I can't believe just celebrated her 22 birthday and Emmett Jr. who is the same age as the twins. To Lilly's left was her long term boyfriend Jared, who I have a very strong feel was going to be asking Emmett for her hand any day now.

Alice and Jasper sat between their two babies, which I guess I can't rally call babies any more since they are both college students. Crystal and her fiancée, Armand, who she met in Spain on her spring break two years ago, are getting married next week; they were the reason for this little dinner. Jackson who is Mason's roommate in college is now 20 and from what I have heard is a real ladies man. And being a slitting image of Jasper and the outgoing nature of Alice was there any other choice but to be?

I couldn't believe that all our kids were grown up. I smiled in awe as Seth, who was the spitting image of Jake at 15, and Emmett Jr. talk about the last football game they played, my own Liz popping in a jab or two when EJ tried to toot his own horn a little too much. Then there was Miss. Susan who captured my Mason's heart the day she was born. Susan looked a lot like her mother, but she had her father's heart and strength and at the tender age of 20 has already decided that she is going to join the force just like her daddy did and rid the world of 'the filth that plagues our streets'. See I told you she is so much like Jake it scares me some times.

The one that made me the oldest was Embry when he walked up to me holding a little pink blanket wrapped around his brand new daughter. He had joined the Marines at the age of 18 and has worked his way to a boot camp trainer over the last seven years. Don't ask me where I wasn't really listing while I was cooing at Patricia. I did hear somewhere in the conversation that his wife, Lizzett was stuck at the base for a couple days but she was going to make it for the wedding.

Then there was Esme and Carlisle. If you look in the dictionary at the words 'aging gracefully' you will see a picture of my in-laws side by side smiling there million dollar smiles. Even in there retirement years they still act like two young kids playing on the ground with Trevor or taking him to the zoo. Yes I did say retirement years, Carlisle retired just last year, and guess who they get to take his place. Yeah you guess it me; Dr. Bella Cullen, chief of staff.

"Yeah sweetie, were all here." I smiled as I placed my hand on Trevor's back trying to stop him from beating the plate with his spoon and fork.

"Baby, you may want to see this?" I looked up at my husband who nodded his head to the right. I turned to see my oldest son on one knee in front of Susan and gasped. I felt Edwards hand grasp onto mine as tears filled my eyes and I looked over to Leah who had her hand covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

"Susan Rae Black, we have known each other our whole lives. I swear that you owned my heart the day you were born. And even more so that day in sixth grade when you kissed me for the first time after I fell out of my tree house. We have had the greatest role models with our parents in how to live full loving lives with the one you were meant to be with. " I looked over at Edward who looked down at me and smiled before placing a kiss on my forehead and nodded back at our son. "I love you so much, and I can't see my life any other way then with you're by my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I felt the sob pull from my body as I watched Susan nodding as grab my babies face and kissed him as she accept his proposal for marriage. A round of cheers filled the house as Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his side.

"Our baby is getting married." I whispered and he nodded against the top of my head. "Did you know about this?" He nodded once more and I looked up into his bright green eyes.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." He brought his head down to mine and kissed my lips gently.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen." I went to kiss him again when I felt my shirt being tugged on.

"Mommy why is Mace kissing Sue? Doesn't he know up get cooties from kissing girls? He could die from cooties you know?" Trevor said seriously as he jumped up onto my lap. "We will have to take him to the doctors."

"I don't know if he knows that, Sweetie." I chuckled as I hugged my baby boy and kissed his unruly hair. "Maybe you will have to tell him." He nodded his he and jumped down to run off to save his brother from cooties.

"I think I need your expertise tonight Dr. Cullen." His hot breath fanned over my ear as his fingers played with the nape of my neck.

"hummm… and why is that Mr. Cullen?" I closed my easy as his tongue ran over the shell of my ear causing a shiver to flow down my spine.

"Because, I plan on doing a lot more than kissing my wife tonight." I shuttered as he took my lobe between his teeth and bite down gently.

"UGH….Gross." I heard my girl's whine together then watched with humor as they all ran too their grandmother to see if they could spend the night.

"I think we may have the house to ourselves tonight." I laughed as Edward pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"To bad you have to work." He hummed into my ear and I smiled as I shook my head.

"Got the weekend off." I cooed as I ran my hand up his arm and felt his whole body shiver.

"Mom, can you take Trevor too?" He yelled across the room causing me and the rest of the room to bust out in a loud round of laughter.

THE END..


End file.
